A Change of Reality
by Xbamex
Summary: A band of close friends in their senior year of high school were planing to hang out on a regular Friday night, however something strange happens and they realize that they are no longer in the world that they once knew. - Has Dawnguard, Dragonborn and Heartfire references. Rated M for extreme violence, minor smut, and strong profanity. OC/Lydia, many OC's.
1. Arrival

**Another fanfict. It really is a change of reality, at leayou in the story. I hope you guys like it. Please review and give me ideas. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Ding, Ding. School was over on a Friday afternoon. Well, usually that meant hangin with the guys, and maybe the girls. Oh well. So I left my last period class and walked across the mall to my locker. I got my shit together and headed to the student parking lot. I was not going to stay and longer after school, fuck that.

So I got in my Escape and began driving home. All of a sudden, my iPhone starts blasting 'Burn it Down,' by Linkin Park. Aaand it's Steve calling me. He probably wants to hang out.

"Yo Steve!" I said sarcastically.

"Yo Bame!" he said sarcastically but with a deeper tone. "You wanna hang out?" Right on cue.

"Alright. Anyone else joining us?" He usually is the center of planning when it comes to hanging out, so I expect at least Jon and Kevin, his twin.

"Yeah. Jon," obviously. Jon is always with us. Not that it's bad, he's a good friend, "Kevin, and Cain." Ah yes, Cain. He's one of the funniest guys I know.

"Alright sounds good. I'll be over in thirty. Sound swell?" Steve always had a liking for saying 'swell' so I want to mess with him a little.

"Sounds awesome." Damn not today. I'll get him again.

"Okay bye." And I hung up. We normally do that to each other, so it's no big deal.

Thirty minutes later. I parked in front of Steve's house. Jon's car took his usually spot and I smirked. Cain's bike was in the front.

I walked up to the door and rung it. Kevin always opens up for the most part. "Hey Kev."

"Hey Bame," he greeted with his flat, but signature voice.

"Alright everyone in the basement?"

"Mhm." We walked down into the basement and Steve was jamming on guitar hero 3 playing against Lou. Seemed like he was doing great.

"Whoa Steve, you're doing great." He did his little dance around, behind the back move and made a crazy at me. I almost died.

Jon suddenly yelled out, "Hey Bame! How are you-"

Suddenly a random cloud of darkness took us into a ball with colors like black and blue. Before we knee it, we were falling. I was shitting my pants and I'm sure pretty much everyone else was too. Then things got black.

I regained my conscience and opened my eyes. Me, Steve, Kevin, and Jon were in a middle of a field. I didn't notice Cain anywhere. The field had mountains surrounding it. Then I noticed that I was wearing some kind of leather clothing. Then I noticed the size of my arms. My arms were completely ripped, nothing like what I was like before. I felt the weight on my back. I moved my hand to see what was there and I pulled up a huge axe. I was extremely confused on what the hell was going on.

Jon woke up and saw me. "Whoa, where are we Bame? What happened?"

"I'm not sure Jon. Look what you got on." He noticed that he was wearing similar leather to me. Then noticed a huge sword on his side. He pulled out the sword and it was gold and extremely sharp. That sword looked familiar..

Kev and Steve woke practically at the same time. Steve was wearing a blue robe and a hood that had a blue aura gleaming around it. Kev had a leather outfit as well, but instead of a huge axe or sword, he had a crossbow and a steel like short sword. They were beyond confused.

"What's going on?" They both said. Jon shrugged. I didn't respond. Something was familiar about everything.

Then suddenly, it hit me.

We were in Skyrim.

"Guys, I think I know where we are. You guys aren't going to believe this.." They all stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

Before I even opened my mouth, Kevin asked, "Bame, you have muscles? When did you get those?"

"Just now. Anyways, I know where we are."

"Well then where are we?" Steve asked.

"You guys aren't going to believe this.." I exhaled and face palmed. "We are in.. Skyrim." Jon raised his brows in astonishment. Steve and Kevin looked at each other like I was an idiot.

"Bame, we aren't in Skyrim. We are just in some field. Look I know you love the game but we aren't in Skyrim. There's no way." Kevin was sure of himself. He wasn't really a Skyrim fan, neither was Steve. Jon was a fan though. Jon believed me as soon as I said we were.

"Kev, trust me. We are in Skyrim. I know these fields. I played the game long enough to know just about where everything is. These are the fields of the Whiterun hold." Kevin pretty much laughed.

"We aren't." He was becoming pretty stubborn, like always.

I had to convince him. I look at his arms, they were stronger than before. Not like mine, but more lightweight. He had an crossbow and some bolts. "Kevin, take a look what's on your back." He pulled out his crossbow and studied it. It looked similar to the one I had playing Dawnguard. "Now pull it back, pull this lever." He pulled the lever and the rope locked in place. I took a bolt of out of his quill and injected it onto the string. "Now shoot at that tree." Kevin raised a brow. "Just do it."

"Fine." He pulled the trigger and the crossbow fired the bolt and hit the tree. At first he was amazed that he even hit the tree.

"See? I didn't even have to tell you how to shoot it. And you hit the tree in the middle of the trunk. Your love for sniping in Call of Duty payed off." He laughed and face palmed. Steve still wasn't convinced. Seeing that he had a mage robe, I guessed that he was a mage.

"Alright Steve, I think you are a mage." He gave me a confused look.

"What's that?" I face palmed. He played Skyrim before but he didn't like it as much as me.

"Alright, you are person that controls magic."

"Magic doesn't exist."

"Well it does here. Trust me. Now do something for me Steve."

"What?"

"Okay, look at that tree." He did with an annoyed attitude. "Now think of something you hate and you just want to kill." He looked back at me with a confused look. "Just do it." He rolled his eyes and looked back the tree. "Think about Andrea killing Daryl. Imagine how pissed you would be." We were die hard Walking Dead fans and I knew that he hated Andrea. He laughed at me commenting on Walking Dead. Then his face starting becoming serious. His hands started to create a ball electricity towards the palms. He looked at his hands and was shocked. "Now act like that tree is Andrea." He moved up his hands and suddenly electricity bolted out of his hands. The electricity came contact with the tree and the tree combusted. He looked back at his hands then at me.

"I didn't think that you hated Andrea that much, but now I know how much you hate her." He laughed and shook his head.

"So is that enough to convince you guys that we are in Skyrim?" I knew that Kevin wanted to say no, but the electricity thing sort of did it for him.

"Yeah I sort of knew we were here." Jon stated. He caught on pretty quick.

Kevin and Steve both nodded. "Okay good. Now here's the thing about what we are dealing with in this world. Physics as you it, can be bent, you probably already knew that after the magic Steve did. Next, religion is different here. Christianity, Islam, Jewish and so on don't exist here. Here it's different. There are nine gods. Akatosh, Talos, Kynareth, Mara, and I forget the rest. We'll pick them up as we go. Anyways, they control how the world works. Next, things get pretty dangerous at night, like wolfs, sabre tooth cats, and draugrs, AKA zombies. Alright, I have no idea what time it is but it looks like its going to get dark soon." They all looked at each other with confused looks. I probably sounded like a super nerd to them. Well maybe that's exactly what I need to be to survive here.

Steve spoke up, "So what do we do?"

I looked at the direction of the city. It was at a distance, far distance. Then I turned around and saw what I thought was the Western Watchtower. This place was a lot bigger than it was in the game. "Well, we go to Whiterun. That way." I pointed to the city on the hill. They all saw the city in the distance. "I know its far. But we can get there tonight. Let's go." Without any hesitation, they started walking towards the city. This is going pretty well, they are picking it up pretty fast.

We arrived to the city gates and I saw one of the guards. They looked like they did in game but actually life like. The guard came up to us. "What's your business to come to Whiterun?" His voice had a rich accent of a typical nord.

Kev, Steve and Jon all looked at each other. I spoke up, "We just need a place to stay." The guard nodded but he still didn't let us go in.

"What are you all? Are you nords?" I realized that we weren't any of the races in this world. I had to improvise.

"I'm a nord," I pointed at Jon, "He's a nord part imperial, "then to Kev and Steve, "They are part nord, imperial, and breton." The guard nodded suspiciously. I didn't blame him, we looked nothing like the people of this world.

"Alright, stay out of trouble you four." He moved over and allowed us access to the city. We moved to the gate and I pulled open the door to get into the city. I had idea what it was going to look like inside, hopefully it's not shitty place to be at, but I guess I'll see.

* * *

**There's chapter one, I hope you all liked it. Please review, I'll be done with chapter two soon. :)**


	2. The Bannered Mare

**Well here's chapter 2. Hopefully you enjoy it. I'll work on chapter 3 ASAP. Well, here's the story, Enjoy. :D**

* * *

We walked in the doors into Whiterun and it was very similar to the game. But it was a lot bigger. There were a lot more houses and people. Surprisingly, it wasn't very smelly. Didn't matter really.

"So where are we Bame?" Kev asked flatly. I rolled my eyes, "Whiterun. Like I said before. It's not that bad." It really wasn't. It was actually a good city.

Jon tapped me on the back and pointed at the forge to our right. "Look Bame, it's that forge." He was over excited at the sight.

I slapped down his hand, "Jon please don't point, that might not end well for us. They might think we are going to steal something." His reaction changed to serious and he nodded.

"So where do we go?" Steve asked. "I don't want to sleep on the streets tonight if you know what I mean."

"I know Steve. We are going to the inn. We should get a room for the night." Then I remembered that it costs money to get a room. "Shit I forgot. Does anyone have any gold coins?" I started searching for a coin purse or a bag. Jon pulled out a large coin purse.

"Here Bame, how much do we need?" I looked in his coin purse and saw a ton of coins. At least 300 septims.

"Wow we got enough for thirty days. It costs ten gold. Let's go." We started walking to the inn. I recognized some people and didn't recognize others. I saw some Battle-Borns, Ysolda, Amren and couple other faces. Everyone was packing up for the night, must be around 8:00. We came up to the inn, the Bannered Mare. "Alright let's head in." I opened the door and Kev, Steve and Jon went in. The place was more of a bar than an inn. Nords everywhere were laughing out loud and chugging mugs. The bard was playing Age of Aggression. Being an Empire supporter, I enjoyed the song.

The inn keeper was working hard to keep up, but I wanted to ask for a room. "Excuse ma'am."

"Yes?" She turned her head to look at us. Her reaction was confused. "How old are you, young man?" I looked at Steve and his reaction on edge.

"Uhh.. eighteen." She smiled and kept sweeping the bar. "Can I rent a room for the night?" She looked back up and smiled wider.

"You got the coin young man?" I knew that she thought that we were just some poor kids begging for food.

"Yeah I do." I put down ten septims. Her face immediately changed to surprise after she saw the coin purse. "I know where to go, thanks." I wanted to make her feel bad for assuming that we were just young beggars. Her expression was sorrowful and regretful.

We walked up to the room and there was one double bed. "Shit. Only one bed. Kev and Steve, it's all yours. I'll sleep on ground, I don't really mind. Jon I guess you have to also." Jon didn't mind. He was a very easygoing guy. The twins took the bed.

"Well we will figure out the plan for tomorrow." They all acknowledged my statement. I found a bear skin and laid down on it.

An couple hours later, everyone was asleep except for me. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go down to the bar and ask for a drink. I got my leather armor on and went downstairs. The innkeeper was still there. She looked at me and then back down at the bar.

The inn had a stench of alcohol. Didn't surprise me at all. We are in Skyrim with a bunch of drunk nords. I decided to sit at the bar. The innkeeper looked up at me with an unsure reaction. "What can I get you young man?"

I wondered about what kind of beverages they had here. I knew they had mead, wine, and lots of alcoholic products. Did they have any real drinks? "You got any water?"

She gave me a really surprised look. "Water? Okay.." She leaned down and got a large glass of water and she poured it in a mug and gave it to me. "Two septims." I handed her two septims. I took a sip of the water, it actually had a pure taste to it.

Suddenly the door to inn banged open. Three people walked in. A large black haired nord, a smaller black haired nord, and a red haired nord with war paint. I knew who they were, it took me a little bit. The red head was Aela of the Companions, the larger nord was Farkas and the smaller nord was Vilkas. I tried not to stare, but I think Aela caught me staring. Shit.. I knew she was a bad ass.

Her face had pure seriousness in it and she meant business, just like in the game. She sat next me at the bar and I turned my head the other way.

"Got a problem boy?" My heart dropped. I had no idea what to say back. I turned my head and met her eyes. Her eyes were silver and I felt like she was staring into my very soul.

"Uhh... no ma'am." She smirked at my hesitation and ordered a mug of mead.

"Just another milk drinker, eh?"

For some reason that got me really pissed and I opened my mouth. "You could make a good career with calling people milk drinkers you know, but you know, it's gets kinda old." Her smirk changed into an eye of a tiger, sorry, an eye of a wolf. I looked right back into her eyes. For some reason, I felt so much rage in my heart. "You gonna do anything... Milk drinker?" That did it. She quickly got up and kicked the stool back. I got up and moved back a couple steps. Farkas and Vilkas moved to my right and sat down on the benches to watch the fight.

I realized that I just got myself into some shit. Okay Bame, remember something from the game, fighting style, powers and... Shouts! I know the meaning of the word fus, ro and dah. Force, balance and push. Push wasn't necesary for this. I critically thought about the meaning of Fus Ro, opened my mouth and attempted to shout, "Fus.. Ro!". Immediately, a huge baby blue aura beamed at Aela. She was flung a couple feet backwards and fell on her ass.

Everyone in the inn gaped in astonishment. I heard my group of guys wake up pretty fast. Aela was nearly knocked out from the impact at that range. I felt the need to say something instead of standing there awkwardly. "Okay Aela, I know what kind of person you are, but do not fuck with the wrong guy. I'm sure you got into a ton of fights with some other nords and afterwards you feel that you are the alpha dog. But you know, there's always a bigger alpha dog. Today doesn't seem to be your day." Her eyes were flickering rapidly in disorientation, but she managed to look at me. In that disoriented look of hers, I could see an expression of confusion.

She coughed and tried to reclaim her breath back. Farkas brought her to her feet. She pushed him away and stood there bent over a little with her hand on her stomach. "You little.. Gwah.." she coughed a couple more times. "How do you know my name?"

I knew telling her the truth wouldn't make any difference so once again I had to improvise. Maybe say something about the Silver-Hand. "Well its a long story. I know about the secret of the circle." Once again the Companions were shocked. They thought nobody would know, unless they were in it. "I heard some gossip from the Silver-Hand. Obviously they want you fellas gone. That's all I'm going to say."

The twins looked at each other then back at me. Aela took a seat on the bench and looked down. Vilkas spoke up, "What's your name boy?"

"Bame," I simply replied.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

Vilkas face palmed at how different I was. "How do you know a shout? Are you Dragonborn?" The question baffled me as much as it did for Vilkas. The only reason I knew the shout is because I knew the meaning and usage.

"No. I'm no Dragonborn. There will be one soon though. Once you see dragons-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, dragons? They've been dead for.. Forever!" Vilkas was getting a little irritated.

"Well they still are. But Alduin the World-Eater will be back." The entire inn gaped. I was actually trying not to laugh 'cause of all the dumbfounded faces.

"Alduin?! How do you know that?"

I couldn't just say that I remembered it happening in the game. "I have my trustworthy sources."

Farkas just smiled at this little talk. "Alright enough of the funny business. Come by tomorrow if you want to join the Companions." Wow, that was quick. Aela tried to resent his invitation but she still had the wind knocked out of her.

"Well, maybe if my buds would get access too. If so, I'll join." Farkas nodded and tugged on Vilkas. "Be seeing you.. Bame."

"See ya tomorrow then." He walked out the door. Farkas went up to Aela and picked her up, almost with no effort at all, and gave me a nod and walked out the door.

I stood there smiling like an idiot. Then I realized the inn keeper was keeping her distance behind the bar. "Oh sorry, I mean no harm ma'am." I brought out my, or should I say, Jon's coin purse and pulled out ten septims. "Sorry about the mess, I'll be going to sleep. Good night ma'am." She barely eased but she nodded back at me.

I walked up the stairs and opened the door to our room. Everyone was awake and stating at me. "Sorry guys, long story. Just go back to sleep. I'll tell you about it tomorrow."

"Okay.." They all were confused.

"What happened down there? We heard thunder mixed your voice. Oh my God.." Steve looked down, smirked and shook his head. "Did you just do your little 'Fus.. Ro.. Dah' thing?"

"Yeah, well not 'Dah', but yeah. I got into a little mix up if you know what I mean." Steve laughed.

"How do you know how to use that thunder voice?"

"First of all, it's called a shout. Second, I played the game so much, I know the meaning of the shout. It's called Unrelenting Force. Force, Balance, and Push. Long story."

Steve couldn't hold it in and he started cracking up. "Bame, you are such a nerd."

I smirked a little, "Well, it sure does help us around here, ya know?"

Steve still couldn't keep a straight face. "Yeah yeah okay."

"Good night fellas." And I laid down on my bear pelt. Steve kept on smiling but he laid down. Kevin had his little signature smirk on his face. Jon had his on too.

"Okay, night Bame."

* * *

**There ya have it. Please review my chapter, hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. I'll get to work on the chapter 3.**


	3. Welcome to the Family

**Here's chapter two. Took me the whole day to type it up, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. I get working on chapter 3 ASAP. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

* * *

"Bame." I flickered my eyes open. "Bame?" I rubbed my eyes and opened them wider. Kevin was the only one up, like always. Must of been morning. "Hey Kev, how did you sleep pal?"

He shrugged. "Fine I guess. I've been trying to get you up for almost an hour." I raised an eyebrow, then again, Kev always gets me up first.

"You know, Kev, you could of gotten Steve up."

"I know, but I tried to get you up first." I rolled my eyes at him. He smirked. I got to my feet and saw that Steve was in the bed sleeping on his face, typical. Jon looked like he was trying to trap flies, his mouth was wide open. Well we all have our 'different' ways of sleeping.

"So Bame, what happened last night?" Kev just stood there, I think he has a problem with sitting, just kidding. He just likes standing.

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I went to the bar downstairs. I ordered a water and three people of a specific group came in. I made the stupid mistake of being caught staring by a hot head red head girl from the group," he laughed at the description, "she and I got into a little fight, well not really a fight, I shouted at her, hence the sound of the thunder that woke you up. Then they asked us to join their group." His reaction was unknown. I had no idea what he was thinking. It's kind of funny that I've known him for almost ten years and I still can't tell what he was thinking. He and Steve are the most unpredictable people I've ever met.

"So they are expecting us to come today?"

"Yup."

Once again, his face didn't change. "Okay then."

I had to wake up Steve and Jon. I tapped Steve on the shoulder. He woke up and turned over. "What..?" He asked with a disoriented voice. I smirked. "Time to get up." He moaned and got up.

I went to Jon, his mouth was wide open. I softly back slapped him with two fingers on his cheek. "Jon." His eyes shot open. "Whoa wait what?"

"That was interesting." I started laughing. "Get dressed man, were joining the Companions today." His eyes went even wider and he gaped. His face reminded me of some kid that got his favorite toy from Toys R Us. Hell that's what I was feeling inside.

About twenty minutes later we headed down the stairs. The inn keeper was cleaning the bar as always. She looked up at me and then back down quickly. What was her deal? I wasn't going to do anything. Whatever I don't care.

I opened the door to outside and the sun glare slapped me across the face. Damn it was bright out. Finally my eyes focused with the light. We started to the mead hall, Jorvaskyr.

We walked up the stairs up to the Wind District and we saw a little girl asking for money. "Please can I have a septim?"

Jon took out his coin purse and took out ten septims and handed them to me. "Here you go." I handed her the coins. I knew what she was going to say, 'Oh thank you, Divines bless your kind heart', I bet she will.

"Oh thank you, Divines bless your kind heart!" Yeah I knew she would. I smiled, patted her on the back and kept going. Last time I say her, she was sprinting down to the market, poor little girl... If I ever get a house, maybe I could help her out or adopt her. Maybe I'm going a little too fast for that.. I don't know.

Anyways were we coming up to the mead hall's doors. "So what do we have to do to join them?" Steve asked.

"I think you have to clear out a cave or something with Farkas. I'm not sure," Jon wondered. He was right, Farkas usually would have to with me in the game. I don't know I'll have to see. I knocked on the door and waited for a response. The door opened and there was Vilkas. Funny, I realized that I was taller than him, by roughly four inches. I'm 6'2 by the way. He took a quick look at Jon, Kevin and Steve and raised his eyebrows. "What person wants to join?"

The twins looked at each other, then back at me. Jon stood up straight. "We do Vilkas." Vilkas gave Jon a very disturbed look. I gave him a 'Be careful what you say' kind of look.

"How do you know my name boy?"

Jon suddenly noticed what he did. Yeah, I would be scared too if someone I've never seen before knew my name. Improvise... again. "I told him." Then his reaction was directed to me.

"How do YOU know my name?" Shit, I didn't remember if he did say his name at the inn. Whatever I'll make him think he did. "You told me at the inn." His reaction went into deep thought and he shook his head. "I don't think I did."

"I know you did, that's why I remember it." He nodded, but his reaction still went unchanged. "Okay, can we all join the Companions?"

"That's if you all have what it takes. Let me take you to Kodlak. He'll know if you all have what it takes. Come on." He let us in and guided us through the mead hall. I saw many the legendary Companions; Aela, who was giving me a death look, Farkas, Skjor, and then the lower rank Companions like Ria. We came to the stairs and walked down the barracks.

He opened the door and we turned right going down to Kodlak's room. I saw him in there reading a book, I bet about how to get rid of Lycanthropy. I'll get to that later if and when we join them.

Vilkas stopped us at the doorway and walked in, "Master-"

Without even lifting his head, "Vilkas, you know how I feel when you call me 'master'. You know we are equal in this mead hall." I smirked because I knew how much he emphasized about that.

"Sorry Kodlak. Anyways, I got four able bodies that want to join us. A mage, a regular warrior, an archer and a tall muscular warrior." I still was not used to being very muscular, but it felt good being called muscular. Kodlak looked up and studied us bottom to top.

He started stroking his beard, started nodding and smiling. I knew he was going to let us in. "Sure why not? They are good hearted men, but from the looks, they are pretty young and inexperienced. No problem, we'll make super warriors and.." he looked at Steve," a master mage out of them." Vilkas' face nearly blew up like a nuclear bomb, not that they even exist here, but he pissed off.

"Kodlak are you sure?" He raised his hand and pointed at me, "This tall one, he calls himself Bame, got into a fight with Aela and he nearly killed her. Can we trust them that easily?" I actually got very pissed at Vilkas. It was Aela's doing that that happened to her.

Kodlak only smirked. "Vilkas, I thought by now you would know why that fight even started. It was Aela's fault. I've been alive for too long and I know how to read people pretty well. This young man has a good heart, and he will fight for what he believes in. He knows from right from wrong, if he didn't, there wouldn't be any fight. And from what I know about this mage, he also has a good heart, excuse me, all four of these young men have good hearts. I believe that they came to the right place." I nearly started crying. I didn't know that Kodlak thought like this. This man is a good man and knows what's right.. Almost like my father... He reminds me of my father..

I turned my head and my friends were dumbstruck. Jon had to cover his mouth he was so happy, for many reasons. Kevin was happy.. I think.. I still can't read him, but I guess Kodlak can, oh gosh that's amazing. Steve looked at me and started giggling. I realized that a tear was falling from my eye. God damn it, not a good time for this.

Vilkas turned his head and studied us. Seems like he was convinced. "Don't you think we should test their abilities?"

Kodlak raised his arms, "By all means, but their in as far as I know." Vilkas rolled his eyes and exited the room.

"Alright novices, to the yard. Let's go." He started jogging to the upstairs door. I motioned everyone to move and we followed him up to the main floor. We came to the landing and Aela was leaning on one of the supporters eyeing me.

"So what happened?" She asked in a very straight foward tone.

"Kodlak said yes." Vilkas answered. Seems like he hated admitting it.

Aela's eyes got wide and then she started shaking her head in disbelief. "Come on to the yard and see how well they are with their training." She nodded and followed us out back behind the mead hall.

Vilkas stopped and brought out his shield. "Alright new bloods. You, tall guy, Bame. You first. Give me all you got in one swing with that steel battle axe."

"Okay then. Here goes everything, I guess." Steve and Kevin chuckled behind me. I darted back a grimace at both of them which only made them laugh harder. I turned around and saw Vilkas staring into my very soul. I unsheathed my battle axe and raised it up over my head. "HRAH!" I sliced down as hard as I possibly could and I heard a loud snap. I looked up and saw that Vilkas' shield was cut in half, thankfully he was fine.

He got to his feet and shook his head. The thing that made me surprised was that he was smiling. "Damn boy! You can hit pretty damn hard! I guess your fine, but I'm gonna make you practice with Farkas for now on." Farkas grunted a laugh in the patio. Vilkas got up and pointed at Jon. "You next, what's your name?"

"Jon." He said eagerly.

"Okay Jon, I want you to give me your all with that Dwarven sword."

"Okay Vilkas. Don't you need a shield?" Jon asked while I sheathing his sword. He was always making sure others were ready and good to go.

Vilkas smiled and shook his head. "Nah I'm sure I could take it with this Skyforged sword. Go for it."

"Alright." And he approached Vilkas. He raised his arm and sliced down his sword. Vilkas took the hit but he staggered back a lot. I was surprised at Jon's might. He's well proportionate, and quick where as I am very muscular and pack a punch, but not as quick as him.

"You seem good as well. Damn, two for two. You guys show a lot of potential." He then pointed at Kevin. "You next, what's your name?"

"Uh.. Kevin. What's your name again? I'm sorry, I'm not good with names." I smirked, I knew that he good with names, American names. Obviously Nord names were like alien names to him.

"I'm Vilkas, it's fine." After I heard him say that, I realized that if Kevin acts like himself more openly, he and Vilkas will pretty good buddies cause they sound and act the same. The only thing is that Vilkas is way more open on the things that he believes in. "Okay I see that you have a crossbow. Now see that target?" Kev nodded. "Okay hit the bullseye from right." He was about forty yards from the target. That was a FAR distance, at least in my eyes.

Kevin put a bolt in the crossbow and aimed down sight. He knelt down and exhaled. He pulled trigger and the bolt fired at the target. The bolt hit the bullseye, at the complete center! I nearly shit my pants. Everyone at the patio inhaled deeply at the amazing shot. Even Kevin was amazed. Aela gaped and looked at me. I looked up at her and winked. She grimaced and shot her face back to the target. I laughed.

I walked up to Kevin and patted him on the back. "All those games with Call of Dury really did pay off bro." He started laughing. I looked at Vilkas. He was confused at the comment.

"Call of Duty? What's that?"

"Oh nothing, just an inside joke between Kev and I." He raised an eyebrow and nodded in confusion.

He then directed his focus to Steve. "Okay, your turn mage. What's your name and specialty?"

Steve raised an eye brow at the specialty question. I shook my head, this was going to be interesting to see. "I'm Steve and I guess that I'm good at electric magic. I also like using knives." I chuckled at that comment. I remembered our times on Modern Warfare 2(R). He loved going around and knifing people. He unsheathed his dagger and what came out completely shocked me. It was a glass dagger, it also looked honed. Damn, he really loved knifing.

"Okay first let's test your magic. See that dummy over there, use your magic on it." He nodded like he had two heads. Thankfully Vilkas didn't catch it. Steve approached the dummy and raised his hands and pointed them at it.

"It's Andrea!" I yelled out at him. Immediately electric charges peered out of his hands and penetrated the dummy, then it exploded. Vilkas face palmed. He knew that we were a talented group of guys.

"By the nine.. Okay now your danger, attack that dummy." Steve directed his attention to the other dummy and stood back twenty feet from it. Vilkas was very confused on his distance from the dummy.

Suddenly, at lightning speed, Steve bolted at the dummy and started to repeatly stab the dummy. Once again everyone was dumbstrucked. I actually sort of cringed at Steve's evil side. Damn that was scary..

Vilkas got done with being amazed. "Come on over here new guys. Seems like you guys made yourself known here already. Well we are happy you all came to us and to the Thieves Guild or wherever."

"Oh we would never go there in the first place. This place actually has honor within the guidelines, you know what I mean?" Vilkas smirked and nodded.

Farkas got up from his chair, walked to us and said his Trademarked line. "Welcome to the Companions."

* * *

**Hopefully you liked this chapter. Please review and thanks for reading. :D**


	4. The Task

**Here's chapter 4. It seems pretty long to me, so hopefully it's not a chapter filler. Anyways, I'm going to get working on chapter 5. We got lots of stuff happening now. Enjoy the story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bethesda. **

* * *

We all sat around the table in Jorvaskyr. Jon on my left, Kevin on my right and Steve next Jon. Everyone was drinking and celebrating our welcome into the Companions. Aela, however, I thought was just drinking the mead for her sake. What the hell was her deal?

"So you four, where are you from?" Vilkas suddenly asked. Damn it, I hate questions like this. I would of said Ohio, but we aren't in that world anymore. Ugh.. improvise again.

"We are from High Rock, no specific city. We've been drifters for our whole lives. We came to Skyrim hoping we could settle down. And here we are." Kodlak laughed to himself, I was the only one to catch that too. Did he know that I was lying? Seems like everyone else took the bait.

"Oh that's amazing. How did you learn your battle tactics?"

"Just by personal experiences through time." He nodded and had another gulp from his goblet.

They went back to talking about adventures they had. Aela was quiet but freakishly staring at me. I was actually starting to get a little concerned.

I noticed Jon beside me chowing away on some cooked beef and chicken legs. "Settle down Jon, quit being fat!" He laughed with food in his mouth. Even in America, he ate like this, but here, I don't think he could any messier.

"Don't call me fat!" He sarcastically said. Well, obviously he wasn't fat, and far from it. Kevin and Steve were laughing at Jon's table manners. Farkas noticed us calling Jon fat and he started laughing. I was happy that he had a sense of humor in him. It's hard to find people like that in Skyrim. Well, Farkas is pretty serious by nature from what I've known from the game. But I guess the game makers forgot to include that he laughs pretty easy.

Then I remembered about Kodlak's fate in the game. I had to talk to him about that. I also had to talk to Skjor about his fate. They may get very disturbed from me telling them how they died. Or will die.

Vilkas got up and approached me. "Here, Bame, ever had a Nord mead? Seems like you never had one. Here have a mug of it." He handed me a mug of mead. I was a little reluctant to drink it because I never really was a drinker and I never really liked beer. But I did have a liking for German beer and French wine. Jon, Steve and Kev all eyed me and I can see in their faces that they didn't want me to.

"Eh what the hell. What's could be so back about it?" And I took a swig of it. Now I'm no fan of alcoholic beverages, but this was a pretty good tasting beer. "It's good shit!" I called out. Everyone in hall cheered and chugged their mugs. Kevin and Steve were shaking their heads laughing their asses off. I was gonna get some shit from them later. Then I looked at Aela, she was still giving me an evil eye.

I took another swig of the mead and set it down. I'm not going to overload on that stuff. I'm one of the people that likes to know what's going on if you know what I mean.

About an hour later, everyone was going to barracks for the night. Vilkas, half drunk, came up to us. "Here, I'll show ya where you will all sleep. Come with me." We followed him to the barracks and he showed us a separate part of the room just for us.

"Thanks Vilkas. See you tomorrow." He nodded and staggered out of the room. We looked at each other and we got ready for bed. The beds were actually pretty nice. "Good night guys. See you all in the morning."

"Good night Bame." Jon replied.

"Night."

"Night."

I laid there and tried fall asleep. I thought about Kodlak and Skjor about what and how I was going to tell them about their demise. Hopefully they would understand. I don't know, I'll see what happens.

Roughly an hour later, I still couldn't sleep. I decided to get up and walk up to the main floor. The hall looked almost exactly like it did in the game, but just real life like. Then I decided to walk outside to see the night sky. I remembered from the game that the night sky consisted of very bright stars and auroras.

I walked out the backdoor and into the courtyard. The sight of the night sky was breathtaking. This was beyond better than the game. I took a chair from the patio, brought it into the courtyard, sat down and I just stargazed. It was quite the beautiful sight. Colors of all sorts.

"Pretty nice, eh?" The voice nearly made me shit my pants. I quickly turned around and I didn't see anyone.

"Where are you?" I nearly shouted.

"Up here, ice brain." I knew it was Aela. I looked up on top of the roof and there she was with a bottle of mead in her hand.

"Aela? What brings you out here?"

She was just sitting there on the roof drinking. "Let's just say I'm up here to look at the stars." I knew that was a lie. A person like her wouldn't take the time to see the beauties of such things.

"Okay.." I didn't know what to say, or what to think. She got up and jumped down from the roof. She went to the patio stairs and sat down.

"The other night, you said you know of our secret." I turned my chair around and prepared for a long conversation.

"The circle are werewolves. You are part of the circle so that makes you one." She leaned back and looked up.

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Let's just say, I have my valuable sources."

She looked back down and leaned forward. "From who?"

"It doesn't matter. I just know and that matters." She took a swig of her mead and leaned back again.

"Keep it to yourself then. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes. I won't tell anyone."

"Good. Another thing.." She started, "How do you know how to shout?"

"Once again, I just know. Lots of practice." I was not about to say that I know because of a fucking game. Her face started showing signs of desperation.

"There's something about you that I don't like." Great, one of these conversations.. I hated these conversations. I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But before you start going around and saying to everyone that I shouldn't be trusted, I want you to know this."

She grimaced and grunted. "What?"

I leaned forward from my chair. "I know what Kodlak's and Skjor's fates are or could be. I can save them from death." She became very confused. "Look, I know that I've only known Kodlak for a day, but he is like a father to me already. He reminds me of my father. Trust me Aela. I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm here 'cause I needed a real home, the same goes for my friends. They aren't as acclimated to society as I am. They have been living in seclusion for practically their whole lives. During our travels, we have been fortunate enough that we haven't seen or been in any tango. Do you understand?"

She sat there with a very confused look. She looked out at the Throat of the World and was lost in deep thought. She looked back at me and nodded. "Fine. You convinced me. But if I'm wrong about this, I will sever all your limbs and feed it to the wolves. Understand?"

"Why don't you like me? I know we've been in a small fight, but still. I'm not here to make people's lives worse. I'm here to make them better. Even yours. I have no grudges because all that they do is make my life worse. It makes life more complicated. I like to live simply. It makes life.. for a lack of better words- simple." She looked down and crossed her arms.

"Fine. You win. I guess-"

"Look Aela, it's not about 'winning'. It's about what's right. What's morally right. I know that I'm hammering ya right now, but seriously. If you live morally, your life will be so much happier. I've been trying so fucking hard to live morally. I want to be happy. And you should too. Otherwise, what's the point of living?" She was lost in deep thought. I hope she's thinking of changing her life style a little. I don't know exactly, I didn't know what she was like in the game to be honest. Other than she was a hot head. She got to her feet.

"I understand. Be seeing you." She walked to the door into Jorvaskyr and went in. It was kind of random that she just left. Oh well, hopefully she will change.

I heard another person walking around the corner between the underforge and the mead hall. I turned my head and waited for the person to walk by. His face came into the moonlight. It was Kodlak. "Good evening, my boy. What brings you to this fine night?" I smiled and turned around.

"Oh nothing, I just like the look of the night sky. It's very pretty."

" Indeed." He grabbed a chair, set it down right next to mine and sat down. I was wondering if this was a good time to talk to him about his fate. Maybe I should wait until the Dragonborn comes. If he comes here. I don't know what to do. I'm going to try to say something. "Hey Kodlak?"

"Yes?"

My mind ran fast than a jet, excuse me, a dragon. I hesitated but I had to say something. "Uh.. Never mind."

"You can be truthful to me boy, don't be afraid to talk."

"Oh no its just I forgot what I was going to say. Sorry."

"Oh no its fine." We just sat there and staired up at the stars. I didn't mind that Kodlak was there, actually I enjoyed his presence. "So Bame, may I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure anything Kodlak."

"How do you know how to shout?" Damn, another shout question. But it was Kodlak, maybe I can tell him the half truth.

"Well I found out the meanings of the words of power and practiced the saying then. It took a very long time to understand them. I only know a couple shouts by heart. I know Unrelenting Force, all three words which are force, balance, and push. And I know Fire Breath, only the first two words which are fire and inferno. And I know Whirlwind Sprint, only the first word... Damn I forgot it just now. Brain fart sorry. But the dragon word is Wuld. In short, it's very complicated to learn them." He nodded his head.

"Well its good that you are with us I guess. I reckon that you know about our werewolf secret." I nodded. "Good, usually it takes a year for new members to find out. Now, let me ask you this." I nodded again. "What do you think of our secret? Speak freely." I knew his side on this topic, but I should stay truthful.

"Honestly, if it's for the better of other people, then by all means use it. I personally do not want to become one. I fear that I'm might lose my head if I do become one." He nodded and smiled. I knew that he liked that answer, but it was the truth in my mind.

"Well, I guess your right." Suddenly he got up. "Well, these old bones need some rest. That goes for your young bones as well. You should get some sleep soon." He started walking to the doors.

"Okay Kodlak, I will. Good night." He waved and walked inside. I turned around and watched the stars a little long. Hopefully this positive energy stays with us here. Hopefully...

"Hey mortal." I opened my eyes and I realized that I wasn't behind Jorvaskyr. I was in a place with very bright lights. I could barely see anything, it was so bright. I didn't know that voice, but it seemed dignified.

"Who are you?"

A human figure came into view. He had a golden helmet with eagle wings on it, his armor is very bright and golden, and he had a gold sword in his hands. I still didn't recognize this being. "I'm Talos."

"Talos?!" My eyes opened wide with amazement. Talos! I was with him. Why was I here. "Talos, may I ask why I'm here?"

"You are here because I need you to do something."

Do something? For a divine? "What is your bidding?"

"I need you to protect the new Dragonborn."

Oh my god. I don't even know who the Dragonborn would be. "I will. But maybe I ask who he or she is?"

Talos just smiled. "Someone from another dimension, just like you. I'm sure you will happy to be this person's protector." He turned around and started fading into the bright light.

Who? Someone from Earth? Or a different dimension? "What's his name? How can I find him?"

He looked back at me and smiled more. "You know who he is. You will find him at Helgen in a four days." With that he disappeared into the bright light.

"Bame, you up?" I flickered my eyes open and realized that was behind Jorvaskyr again. Was that a dream? I don't know, it seemed like a summoning. I looked behind me and saw Vilkas standing there with a cup in his hand. "You slept out here? You should be in habit of sleeping in your bed."

"I know, I know. I will. I was just out here stargazing and I fell asleep." Seemed pretty reasonable. He laughed and walked up to patio.

"Well, I have a job for you."

I got up and brought the chair to the patio. "What you got for me Vilkas?"

He took a sip from his cup. "Well, there's this old mineshaft south of Riverwood and we had a request to clean it out because of the recent bandit raids. They seemed to have their stronghold stocked up there. You in?" Oh good, I could have an excuse to leave here. Hopefully I could leave in two days.

"Sure. I'm in. I have to go to Helgen in four days anyways." Vilkas raised a brow.

"What for?"

"I have to honor a request that someone has given me." He raised a brow, then nodded. Hopefully that didn't sound too cheesy.

"Okay then. You going today?"

"No, I'll go in two days. So I'll stick around for a bit."

"It's your call. Go wake up your friends, I have some things they could do."

"Okay then I'll go wake them up." I went in Jorvaskyr and headed down into the barracks. I entered our own personal room and there they were sleeping like there's no tomorrow.

"Alright fellas, get up. It's morning." No response, no movement, no acknowledgement. I had an idea, but it may pissed them off. Oh well, they'll live. "FUS!" The thunder echoed in the room and the three shot up to backs from their slumber.

"Bame? What the heck was that for!?" Steve shouted back.

"It's time to wake up. I've been trying to get you up for while." Steve grunted and got up.

"Dang that was loud," Kevin cried, "You could of just asked us to get up." I laughed.

"I did. You guys didn't answer me." The three got up and geared up their armor and weapons. "Vilkas wants to talk to you guys, ASAP."

"What for?" Steve asked while putting up his hood.

"I dunno. Ask him yourself."

We walked out side and we saw almost all the people from the Circle, except Skjor. He was no where to be found. Vilkas spotted us and got up from his chair. "Hey new bloods, I got something for you to do." Kev, Steve and Jon looked at each with very confused and concerned looks. They walked over to him. "Okay, I got this bounty on this bandit leader at the fort just west of here. He shouldn't have many people in his band so I think you guys will be okay. And Farkas will go with you as your Shield-Brother. Is that okay for you?" They looked at each other with complete horror in their eyes. I wouldn't blame them too. Jon, out of the three, is the most experienced person with Skyrim only because he played the game. The twins did not. Jon hasn't nearly played as much as I did. I should ask to go.

"Vilkas."

"Yes Bame." He sat back down in his chair and began eating his breakfast.

"May I go with them?"

He looked back up at me trying to down a bite of beef. "I don't see any harm in it. Just so it doesn't get in the way of your job."

"It won't. How long is the walk?"

He looked up and squinted his eyes. "Er.. Maybe about.. Four hour walk. Not that bad if you ask me."

"Okay thanks." I looked at my friends who had less concern in their eyes. "Well lets get ready for this trip. Let's get something to eat, then be on our way. Sound good?"

"I guess that's okay." Steve hesitantly said.

I looked at Kevin. "That's fine I guess." He said the same way as Steve.

I looked to Jon. "I'm ready whenever," He eagerly said. I love his eagerness to do things and his need for adventure.

"Alright. Get something to eat now, because we are leaving in thirty minutes."

* * *

**There's chapter 4. I hope you liked it, cuz I really did. Please review!**


	5. Savior

**Sorry for the long wait. Yeah, two days is long to me, haha. Anyways here's chapter 5. I hope you like, cause personally, I loved it. I get working on chapter 6 when I can. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim. Period. **

* * *

The targeted fort was nearly a football field away and we hid next to a rock. The rock was big enough to cover all five of us.

"Well that took less than four hours. What time do you think it is Farkas?" I asked him while adjusting my battle axe.

He looked up at the sky towards the sun. "I dunno. Probably before noon, or past it. I usually leave that stuff for Vilkas. I'm usually just the guy with the muscle." I looked at Jon and quietly laughed. Just like the game. Jon laughed along.

"So what do we actually have to do? Arrest the bandit leader?" Steve asked in a serious tone. Farkas looked at him then back to me with a 'are you serious?!' type of face. I couldn't help a chuckle. I gave him a shrug.

He turned back to Steve. "No, we kill him." Damn, even I felt the recoil of that statement. I turned my head and I caught Steve's as well as Kev's gaze. They were shocked. Now I knew what they felt about ending lives, I should of thought this one through. Damn.

"Kill him?" Steve asked with a horrified face.

I had to think of something to convince him otherwise. "Look Steve, I know how you feel about killing, but let me tell you this." His expression changed from horror to a very annoyed face. I know that he hates when I talk in this tone. "These bandits are people without morals. They don't have any other reason to live other than to take money from people. They also kill for fun. Steve don't let those people get the better of you." He gave me another face like a 'shut the fuck up' type of face. He doesn't swear, same with Kevin, but I'm sure he says it in his mind. I have seen him type it down on phone though. Anyways, what would convince him?

"Let me ask you this Steve, and you Kevin." They both directed their full attention on me. Farkas was standing there behind me smirking with his arms crossed. "If we don't wipe out these bandits, what are the consequences for not wiping them out? Are innocents going to pay for us not taking action? I'm going to leave it at that."

They looked at each other then back at me. Kevin was in very deep thought. I knew that he had a very strong belief about trying to avoid killing if possible.

Steve looked back down at his hands, suddenly they formed up with bluish electric charges. "Fine. If it means that it saves people."

Kevin was still wondering if he should. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kevin, you won't be looked at as a killer if you do this. You will be looked at as a hero if you do. This isn't an immoral deed."

He brushed off my hand and took out his crossbow. He pulled back the string and placed a bolt in the crossbow. He looked at me with a very serious look, an expression that I don't see often with him. "You better be right about this."

"I hope I am. I'm pretty sure I am." I peeked over the rock and I saw a sentry leaning on the ledge on the second level of the dirt wall. It was a woman. I think she was a dunmer, or a dark elf. I croutched back down and looked at Kevin. "Kevin can you take out that sentry?" I pointed at the woman. He leaned up and saw the sentry. He came back down and nodded. "Take her out."

He got in a better position and set aim at the sentry. The dark elf was completely oblivious to what was going on. Kevin squinted an eye, eased up, exhaled, and squeezed the trigger. The bolt darted at the sentry and nailed her in the forehead. She fell forward and face planted in the ground completely lifeless.

"Good shot." Kevin looked at me with a straight face and placed another bolt in his crossbow. He didn't say thank you or nod. I understood why so I wasn't offended.

Farkas nudged me and Jon. "You two and I will go in first." Then he looked at Steve. "You will follow behind us and make sure that nobody gets our rear." Steve nodded. Then he pointed at Kevin. "Stay with your brother. Protect each other. But take any possible threats from long range." Kevin nodded and came to us. Damn, Farkas wasn't a dumb guy, he actually knew what he was doing.

We silently moved to the entrance of the fort. The bandits in the fort were completely oblivious to what was about to happen to them. We came across a downing in the wall and we climbed it. Thankfully there were nobody in sight to us, but we heard voices in the guard tower. Farkas motioned Kevin to come up to up. Kevin came to him waited for a call. "See that guy?" He quietly asked pointing at an orc that was on the other side of the fort. He was standing guard with a bow. Kevin nodded. "Take him out." Kevin placed a bolt in his crossbow and took aim at the orc. He squinted his left eye and exhaled. He squeezed the trigger and the bolt fired through the air. The bolt penetrated the orc in the back of the head and he dropped over the railing.

"Okay good. Bame and Jon come here. We are going to take out these guys in this guard tower." Jon and I both nodded and we followed Farkas. We unsheathed out weapons and waited for his call. He unsheathed his great sword and yelled out, "Charge!"

We sprinted into the guard tower and we saw four people, a nord man, a bosmer man, and two redguard men. The nord was very big, almost as big as Farkas. Farkas went after the two redguards and clashed his sword into the side of one of redguards. He fell the ground yelling and moaning. Then he clashed his sword with the last redguard's sword.

Jon darted at the bosmer, or the wood elf, and swiped his sword at the right side elf. The elf brought up his sword and guarded the attack but was staggered back from the mighty blow. Jon took advantage of the time and swiped at the elf's left side and his sword sliced right through the elf's leather armor. The elf took the blow and face planted into the ground.

I went after the large nord. He took out his iron battle axe and charged at me, screaming at the top of his lungs. I took out my battle axe and braced myself for a strong blow he was about to deliver. The nord brought down his battle axe on me, but I stepped to my left. The axe engraved itself into the stone of the fort. I had enough time to do my spin move and swiped my axe around and aimed for his neck. The nord ducked and took his hands of the battle axe. He stepped back a couple feet and pulled out a war axe. He charged after me with axe in the air. Suddenly a sword punctured right through his chest. Blood splattered in my face.

"You okay Bame?" It was Jon's sword. He looked at my face and he grimaced.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks Jon." He pulled me up from the ground and threw me a rag. I cleaned up my face. Bleh, I hate the taste of blood.

Farkas looked at me and chuckled. He's probably done this a million times and to see me just spat out a little blood, he probably remembers himself doing that for the first time.

We came out to the tower and saw Kevin and Steve sitting on the side of the stone railing. They were in deep thought. To be honest, I never seen them like that before.

"Come on new bloods. Let's finish this." Farkas headed down the stairs and we followed. We ran through the courtyard that was full of eroded rocks. The fort had to be around a couple centuries old.

We came to the front door of the fort. Farkas opened the door and we all went in. Then he took a big whiff of the air and smiled. "He's here, I smell him." Jon and I looked at each other and we laughed quietly only because we knew that he was a werewolf. Kevin and Steve looked at each other with face clearly saying 'This guy is off his rocker'. Obviously they didn't know that he was a werewolf. I don't understand how they didn't figure it out. He smelled like a wet dog. It was pretty distinct if you ask me.

He took another whiff and he raised an eyebrow. "There's a different scent here. I dunno, but I recognize that scent. Keep your eyes open." He gripped his sword tighter and he began walking down the stairs.

"Alright guys I'll stay in the back, go. I'll be right behind you." I knew this fort so I felt that I had to at least cover their rears. They ran down the stairs behind Farkas. The stairs were so long.. This was going to be a bitch to climb. I hope there are stamina potions lying around. That would do us a favor.

Finally the stairs stopped and we came to a landing. Farkas motioned us to stop and to keep quiet. I heard voices in the room on our right.

"What are we going to do with her?" Said one of feminine voices.

"The boss has a plan with her already, we can't do anything to her, yet." The voice sound like he was a dunmer. A very young voice.

"What does the boss have in mind?" Three. There's three people that I know of now. This male voice had a nord accent, however it sounded like he was young as well.

Farkas motioned us to come closer to him. We nodded and gathered up. "Alright. I'm going to let you four take care of this. I'll be here but I want to see if you four can do it on your own. I smell four bodies. One of them I recognized, so she is probably is captured. Can you do it?"

"How do you know it's a girl?" Kev asked him.

"Estrogen." Kevin, Steve and Jon all smirked. I have to admit, I did too. Farkas smirked along with us. "Any other questions?"

We looked at each other and we shook our heads. "We're ready." I declared. He nodded and motioned us to take action.

I moved to the opening to room and peaked in. There was a woman chained up to the wall, she seemed in pretty bad shape. Then there were the three others. The nord had a war axe and had leather armor. The dunmer had a dagger and a black robe on, so I figured that he was a magic user. The woman was a nord as well. She had a sword and iron armor. I moved my face away and thought about what we were going to do. Then I looked at Kevin. "He Kev, come here." He came up to me. "Take a quick peek." He peeked around the wall for a second and looked back to me. "You see the dark blue skin guy?"

"Yeah."

"Take him out."

"Alright." I knew that word came out like acid to him. He hated killing, but it was to save that woman.

I looked back to Jon and Steve. "Alright, here's what we're going to do. Jon, you and I are charging in after Kevin shoots the dark elf. Steve, you are gonna electrocute them with your magic, but watch so that the beam doesn't hit us." Steve raised an eyebrow and thought for a second.

"No Bame. Better idea. I'll go in as soon as Kevin shoots the dark blue guy and I'll take the rest out. I want to test my quickness." I didn't know if this was a good idea. Steve was new to Skyrim, but he's been acting like he's been here for a while. I guess I could let him.

"Fine. Be careful Steve."

He moved into position, looked back at me, and he smiled. A smile like 'watch this'.

Steve tapped Kevin on the shoulder and Kevin placed a bolt in his crossbow, then got into position, waiting for Steve's signal. The three bandits didn't even notice what was happening. Steve got into a position like tiger ready to pounce.

Then Steve tapped Kevin on the shoulder. Kevin pulled the trigger and the bolt fired through the air. The bolt hit the dunmer in the back of the head, which caused instant death.

I looked back for Steve, but he was gone. Then looked back at the scene. Steve was rocketing right at the male nord, who was wondering what the hell just happened. Steve had his glass dagger out and he pushed right through his back. He screamed in agony. The woman looked at her fallen comrade and unsheathed her sword.

Steve pushed the man off his blade and sheathed his blade. The woman had a horrified face but was standing her ground. Steve crossed his arms and looked her straight in the eyes. "Do you surrender?"

The woman hesitated and she shifted her stance into a defensive stance. Then her face became serious. "Never! I'll never flee from a midget like you!" That did it. Steve was beyond furious. His hands filled up with electric charges. He eyes had a flames in them. The woman made no change in her expression.

Suddenly, Steve brought his arms up and lightning bolted out of his hands towards the woman. The electricity hit the iron of her armor and she caused an electrical current from her armor, through her body, to her sword. She died instantly and she face planted into the ground completely cooked.

I never seen Steve so mad before. Did he really not like being called a midget? Or was it because it was a stranger that freely called him that? I have no idea.

I walked into the room and went up to Steve. "Are you okay?"

"Instead of asking me, ask her!" He pointed at the woman in chains. Farkas came in along with Jon and Kevin. He looked at the woman in chains and he slightly gaped.

The girl was unconscious and barely alive. Her head was down and her hands were chained up to the wall. I ran up to her and brought her head up to see her face. The face was very familiar, I know this woman.

"You three tend to her. Jon, Kevin and I will finish the job." Both Jon and Kevin nodded.

"Alright go. Steve and I got this." Farkas nodded and ran deeper in the fort along with Jon and Kevin.

Steve came up to me. "Is there a way to get her out of these chains?" I restlessly looked around for key. I checked the pockets of the dead bandits and there was none, except for lock picks. It was easy in the game, but I don't know about in actual reality.

"I got these. I can try to pick the locks. Here you try the right side. I'll do the left side." I threw Steve a lock pick and we both started to pick the locks. The lock was not very hard to pick. I twirled it around and it came undone. Steve then got it undone right after me. The girl went in free fall but I caught her in my arms. She was completely out of reality for the time being.

Steve placed his ear on her chest to see if she had a heartbeat. "She has a heartbeat."

"Steve, you wouldn't happen to have any water would you?"

"Yeah. Hold on." He pulled a canteen from his one of his holsters and he gave to me. I ripped off a piece of my shirt and poured a little water on it. I placed the water on her forehead and held it in place.

I didn't know much about healing. I dont think Steve would know the spell to heal her. Actually, I don't think the spell would help her at all. She needed nutrition, not healing. She was in deep malnutrition.

"Steve, what should we do?" He looked at me with that confused look of his.

"I don't know. I don't know much about medication around here. She needs food though. The only way is to wake her up." I agreed with him. But how was I going to wake her up?

Then I got an idea. "Steve, how well can you control you electrical magic?"

He looked at his hands. "I guess I control them pretty well why-"

"Good enough. Here, this is what I'm going to need you do." I took out another lock pick and directed the end of the metal on her skin in the middle of her chest. "I need you to make a very small current in this lock pick. Hopefully the electrical charges will pick up her blood pressure, which would cause her to wake up. Does that sound right?"

He gave me face saying 'I'm impressed'. "Yeah that sounds right to me. I'll try to think of something that makes me minorly annoyed." He placed his right hand on the pick and tried to think of something that would annoy him.

"Think of The Walking Dead cliffhanger at the mid season finale." As soon as I said that, an electrical charge formed in his head and the electricity made a current that through the pick, and into the girl's body. I felt her neck and noticed that her heart rate was rising. "It's working keep it there for a ten seconds then let go." He nodded and counted to ten.

He took his hand off the lock pick and waited. I sat there with her head in my lap. "Hey miss.. Please wake up.." I said quietly. Her hand twitched and she moved her head to the right a little. "Miss, wake up. Wake up please." Her eyebrows tensed up and grimaced a little.

Then her eyes, very slightly, opened up. They were barely open. She looked at me and Steve and she became confused. "W-who... are yo-u..?" Her voice was beautiful, even in agony.

"I'm Bame and this Steve. How long have you been here, miss?" She was having a hard time breathing but she attempted to regain her breath.

"For.. a while.." She needed to eat something with carbohydrates. I took out a bread stick that packed just in case that I got hungry and I gave it to her. She nibbled very weakly on the piece of bread, but she managed to swallow the bread piece. Then I took Steve's canteen and brought it to her mouth. She pretty much drank the entire canteen, which was roughly a liter. I through the canteen back to Steve and he placed it in a holster.

After a bit she managed to get her eyes open wider. Her eyes were gorgeous, to be honest. They were a bluish green color. I had to know this person. "What's your name miss?"

She looked up to me and said, "Lydia." No fucking way! It couldn't be her. She looked so much older in the game and so different. She had to be around our age, roughly eighteen or nineteen years old.

Steve looked up at me and smirked. I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking that I have a crush on her, just because of the amazed expression I made when she said her name.

"Well Lydia, we have to wait for the others to come back. And then we'll leave. Just sleep for now. I can carry you back to Whiterun." She looked up to me, her eyes flickering, and nodded. I'm sure she has many questions to ask me later, but for now, she was too weak. Almost instantly, she fell asleep.

Steve was no laughing his ass off, especially when I told her that I would carry her to Whiterun. Lord, I'm going to punch him! "Oh shut it Steve."

"Okay, whatever you say Bame." He still was laughing his ass off. Whatever, I had to deal with times like this back on Earth. Oh well I don't care.

I looked back to Lydia. She was weak. Very weak. She needed to get back to Whiterun.

"Bame!" I heard Farkas' voice coming back up from the interior of the fort.

"Farkas, we have to leave ASAP! It's Lydia." He walked into the room along with Kevin and Jon.

"I know. I'll carry her back." His expression still unchanged from that signature serious face.

"No no I got this. I can carry her." She wasn't very heavy, which wasn't good. "I need you guys to cover me on the way back."

"I got you Bame." Jon announced.

"Thanks Jon." I picked her up and got to my feet. I could carry her for four hours, thanks to my muscles. Damn, it really does feel good have jacked muscles, not to mention how helpful they are. Anyways, I got a good grip on her. "Alright let's go."

We started up the stairs and ran outside of the fort. Then we found the road and followed it to Whiterun. We were jugging down the road. This is a LONG road.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have any stamina potions, would ya?" I asked trying to catch my breath. It's been roughly an hour since we left the fort.

Jon took a stamina potion out of his backpack. "Here Bame."

"Jon, can you be my hands for a second?" He nodded and uncorked the bottle and brought it to my mouth. I chugged the whole bottle. It tasted bitter and a hint of a sweetness, but it's not my favorite.

"Thanks Jon." Instantly, I caught my breath and regained full strength in my legs and we went back to running down the road.

Three hours later, it was roughly eight in the evening and I was sweating bullets. I was loosing all my energy, only because of an extra ninety pounds on my shoulders. We came up to the Whiterun gates.

"Hurry, open the gates!" I shouted at the guards. They hesitated but when they saw Lydia, they immediately opened the gates. I ran through the gates. "Thanks guys."

I ran up to Wind District, which was actually very pretty, and ran to the Temple of Kynareth. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

One of the priestesses opened the door. "She's weak. She needs help right now."

"Oh absolutely! Hurry come in." I quickly entered the temple and waited for her to tell me to put her down. She shut the door and ran to me. "Over here!" She pointed to one of the beds and I quickly went to it and gently placed her on the bed.

The priestess looked at Lydia and she gaped. "Oh my Gods.. It's Lydia.."

"She needs nutrition and water." Seems like she's been at the fort a week, maybe more. The priestess studied her body and was shocked.

"Her body, in this condition, shouldn't be alive. What made her stay alive?"

"Well, here's what happened," I told her the story about the bandits and what Steve did to wake her up. I told her that I fed her and made her drink water.

The priestess's made a shocked expression. "Wow, that's amazing. I never would of thought of that. Good thing it was you and your friend that found her." She started tending to Lydia. "Oh I almost forgot. Go tell the Jarl that we Lydia is back."

"I will. I'll be back." I left the temple and started walking up to the stairs to Dragonsreach. I came to the doors to the keep and the guards stopped me.

"Halt. It's late, whatever your business is, wait until tomorrow. The Jarl is done for the day."

"No it's very urgent."

"I said no, the Jarl is-"

"It's Lydia!" I shouted. He stopped talking and looked at the other guard.

"You found Lydia?!" He asked in complete shock.

"Yes! I have to speak to Jarl Balgruuf right away!"

"Go. Hurry up before he gets to his chamber!" He opened the door and let me. I sprinted up the stairs and I didn't see Balgruuf on his thrown.

Then Irileth came in the room and saw me. She unsheathed her sword and walked up to me. "What's the meaning of this? The Jarl is not taking any visitors at this time!"

"Look Irileth, I need to speak to him now! I found Lydia!"

"Oh gods, follow me now!" She starting running up the stairs and I followed her up. When we got up there, Balgruuf was leaning on the table looking the map. "My Jarl! I have some news that you need to hear." He looked up at her then to me.

"What's the news?" He stood upright and walked over to us.

Irileth motioned me to speak. I bowed down humbly, "My Jarl, I found Lydia."

His face become in a state of shock. "By the Nine! Where is she?"

I wouldn't look into his eyes as a sign of respect. "She's in the Temple of Kynareth."

"I must go see her now. You, your coming with me." I was going to anyways but I still nodded. We ran down two flights of stairs and out of Dragonsreach. The guards saw Balgruuf running and they followed us to the temple.

Balgruuf opened the door to the temple and restlessly looked for Lydia. When he spotted her, he quickly ran up to her. He knelt down and placed his hand on her forehead. Then he looked up at me. "Where did you find her?"

"At that old fort in the west. She was chained to the wall and my friends and I saved her. I have to give the credit to my friend, Steve. He's the one that got her to wake up."

"Where is he?" He looked around to see if he was in the temple somewhere.

"No, he's probably in Jorrvaskr."

He raised his eyebrows. "You boys are in the Companions?"

"Yeah, we're recruits though."

"Doesn't matter, you saved a person very dear to me." He looked back down at Lydia. She was still in bad shape, but she was getting better thanks to the priestess. He looked back at me. "I didn't get your name, kinsman. What is it?"

"It's Bame. Good to meet you Jarl Balgruuf." I extended my hand for a handshake. He returned the favor and we shook hands.

I grabbed a couple of chairs and set them down next to Lydia's bed. I took a seat and Balgruuf did as well. We sat there waiting for her to wake up and for her protection.

"My Jarl, how long has she been missing?"

He turned his head and looked up. "Maybe two weeks, she said that she was going to Rorikstead to meet someone. She told me that she was going to be back in week. After a couple days went by, I started to get worried. My worst fear came true. But at least she's still alive."

Wow, two weeks.. That's so long.. How did she endure for that long? I had to ask him another question in order to help him be more hopeful. I'll start small. "Is she part of your family?"

"Not by blood, but I adopted her when she was very young. She came to Whiterun running from something and needed help, so I accepted her as my daughter. She still won't tell me where she was from."

I actually never knew that Lydia was Balgruuf's adopted daughter. "How old was she when you found her?"

"Roughly seven years old. It was a miracle that she got her in the first place." He was so worried for her. I could see it in his eyes. I caught in awkward silence as he sat there looking at her helplessly.

"My Jarl, she will be just fine. I know she will be. I know that I'm just some stranger to you, but trust me on this. She will be just fine." He repeatedly nodded and he wouldn't take his eyes off of her. Maybe it would be good to leave him alone with her.

"I'll give you some time alone with her, my Jarl." He nodded again and picked up her hand and kissed it. Geez, I never would of thought that Balgruuf had a soft side to him. I waved him goodbye and left the temple.

It was dark out. Must of been around ten. I climbed up the stairs of Jorrvaskr, took a deep breath, and went into the mead hall. I scanned the room to see who was still up. At the table, I saw Vilkas, Farkas, Aela, and Steve. From the looks of it, Steve and Vilkas were in a deep conversation. Farkas was listening to them talk and Aela was staring at the fire in the middle of the room.

Aela spotted me at the doorway and she gave me a friendly smile and a slow nodded. Farkas looked over and saw me as well. All he did was nod. "Bame, you're finally back." Vilkas cried out. Steve was looking me with an eager look. I walked down to the table, grabbed a seat and sat down. "How is she?" Vilkas asked me while leaning over the table.

"I hope she will be well soon. She seemed like a nice gal." I knew Lydia was a honorable person in the game, but she seemed a little different in reality.

Vilkas raised his arm."Steve told me the story." He started nodding and smiling like he was proud with what we did. "That was pretty quick thinking. I never would of thought of that if I was in your shoes. Both of you being there at the same time was a miracle to her. You guys saved a life today. That's what the Companions are about. I'm truly honored to have you four in our group."

"Thank you, it's good to be here," Steve said with a smile forming. Then he looked at me, his smile became wider.

I was speechless and dumbfounded. I was so happy to hear that. I had to say something. "Th-thank you. I'm honored to hear that, sir."

He rolled his eyes while laughing and put up his right hand. "Bame, you know everyone here is equal. Don't call me 'sir'."

"Fine I won't." He laughed even harder.

"Alright Bame, I gave Jon your reward. Now go get some sleep. You definitely need it after that four hour run with a girl in your arms." I wanted to decline, but I was extremely tired. My eyes were flickering here and there.

"Okay, I'll see you all tomorrow then." I waved to everyone and walked down the stairs to the barracks. I entered our room and free fell into my bed. I didn't even take off my leather. Ugh.. I need some proper sleep.

* * *

**There you have it, chapter 5. I hoped you enjoyed it. :) Please review! Thanks :]**


	6. The Greater

**Sorry about the wait. I thought it would be nice to change up the story a bit. Hopefully it works out pretty well. Well here's chapter 6, hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

It was morning already? Damn, it didn't even feel like an eight hour slumber. Ugh, I had to leave for that fucking mine today. Whatever, hopefully Riverwood isn't that far off.

I got up to a sitting position and saw that everyone was still asleep. Eh, I guess I woke up pretty early. I realized that my armor was still on, hence my soar shoulder. I seriously have to stop sleeping in my armor. Speaking of armor, I need a new set of armor. A heavy set of armor, not this shitty set of leather armor.

I grabbed my battle axe and sheathed it onto my back. I should let my buds sleep in, they deserve to. I walked in the main hall of the barracks, opened the door to the upstairs and started up into the mead hall.

When I got up there, only Vilkas and Kodlak were up. They were talking about something, I'm guessing about the cure to the werewolf. I knew about it, but now wasn't the time to go on a little quest to the southwestern part of Skyrim.

"Good morning fellas." They turned their heads, caught my gaze and smiled.

"Good mornin' Bame." Vilkas replied. Kodlak nodded a greeting. They were having pheasant for breakfast, I remember how good pheasant was on Earth, hopefully it's just as good. Vilkas pulled up a seat for me and invited me to sit down. I took a seat.

"Here, you need something to eat." Vilkas grabbed a plate with cooked pheasant breasts and slid it to me. I took a piece of the pheasant breast and took a bite. It was just like how it was on Earth, exactly.

"You going to clean out the mine today?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving right after this."

"Oh alright then. You taking anyone?"

"No I don't need anyone to come. I could handle the mine myself." Kodlak chuckled and leaned back in his seat. "What, do you think I can't?"

"Nah, I didn't think that." He kept on laughing. I rolled my eyes and took the last bite of my pheasant.

Thinking about it, I had no idea how far Helgen was. Maybe it's twice as far. Maybe Vilkas and Kodlak knows. "Do you guys know how far Helgen is?"

"Uh.." Vilkas started while scratching his head a looking up, "Maybe around a twelve hour walk. I know the mine is an eight hour walk," he started stroking his beard, "and Helgen is close to it, so yeah," he looked back me with a sign of sureness. "Roughly six hours. You have business there, right?"

"Yeah, I have to keep my promise. I have to be there in two days, so I'll have to leave around now." Shit, I was not ready to hike for eight hours. Whatever, it has to be done. I finished off my drink and stood up. "Well I'll be leaving now. Be seeing you two."

Suddenly, Kodlak springed up. "Hold on, I forgot to tell you. You can't go with armor like that!" he practically shouted pointing at my leather armor. "Be right back. Stay here, don't you move." Then he walked out the back door. Vilkas looked at me and shrugged out of confusion.

Moments later, he came back in. This time he had a decorated steel armor with wolves engraved in it. "This is your new set of armor. It's the Companions signature armor and I think you deserved it." He tossed me the armor and caught it thinking it was going to be a ton. It wasn't at all, it was a little heavier than my leather, but not bad at all. I pulled off my old leather armor and slid on my new set. It was quite comfortable as well.

"Wow, thanks a lot Kodlak."

"Well you deserved it already. Now go get your deeds done and be safe, my friend." He smiled and pointed at me.

"I will be I promise. Talk to you guys later, see ya." I waved goodbye and went out the front door.

I decided that I wanted to go see how Lydia was doing so I went to the temple. I opened up the front and saw that the Jarl himself was asleep in his chair with his hand holding hers. She seemed to healing up fast. I smiled and went back out the door. I took a deep breath and started on my long journey to the damn mine..

::Steve's POV::

I woke up to sound of Jon snoring. Geez, he's the loudest sleeper, well not as loud as Bame. He is the loudest sleeper I know. Kevin was still asleep with his arm on his forehead looking up.

Then I realized that we were in Skyrim again, ugh! I hated the game, it was so laggy and confusing. Well whatever. It doesn't matter what happened anymore, my best friends and I are here.

Alright, what to do? Should I wake up Kevin? Nah, I won't. Jon? Nope. Bame? Where is he? He's probably upstairs. I'll go check.

I got my so called 'mage' hoodie, my pretty awesome knife and headed upstairs into the main room. There I saw a couple people that were a part of this organization. What did Bame say that they were they called? I think it was the Companions. I don't know. Well, this guy, Vilkas seems pretty pretty swell. The only thing is that he smells like a wet dog.

Vilkas was sitting at the table next to the fire in the middle of the room. He saw me and motioned me to take a seat. I accepted his invitation and sat in the chair. "Good morning Steve," he greeted after taking a sip from his cup.

"Good morning." I looked at what they had for breakfast and they had grilled chicken breasts, apples, and cheese. Not something I would expect in the normal world, but this is Skyrim. "Can I have one of the chicken breast?"

"You mean the pheasant? Sure."

Pheasant? I never had pheasant before. I took the breast anyways, I was so hungry. "Thanks." I took a bite of the pheasant and it was pretty good to be honest. If anything, a lot better than chicken.

I looked around to see if Bame was in the room. I didn't see him. "Hey ugh, Vilkas?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where Bame is?"

He raised an eyebrow and placed his cup on the table. "You mean he didn't tell you?"

"No why?"

He shrugged. "I thought he would. Well he went to do a job I gave him. He should be back in a couple of days."

Why wouldn't he tell me? That jerk. Whatever, I'll scold him when he gets back.

I remembered about that girl that Bame and I saved. Her name was Lydia, I think. What ever happened to her? Bame just sorta ran up in the upper region of the city and that was it. Maybe Vilkas knows. "Vilkas?"

"Mhm?" He hummed while drinking from his cup.

"Where is Lydia?"

He smirked. "I told you already, she's at the Temple of Kynareth." Dang, that was embarrassing. Who is Kynareth? I'll ask Bame later.

"Oh yeah sorry, I forgot. Where is that?"

"Just down the road. You want to go see how she is?"

I should go, but I don't know if I want to go alone. Maybe I have to. "I guess so."

"Good. You should. If she's awake, she would be very happy to see you." I smiled at the thought. I guess I'll go. But first, I should know a little bit more about her and who her family is.

"I'll go soon. But I need to know more about her. Can you tell me about her so I don't look stupid?"

He chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "Well she's the adopted daughter of the Jarl. Jarl Balgruuf the Greater if you forget his name. She was training to be a housecarl, but I don't know if she will stay with her training. She's a friendly girl and knows what has to be done. I think she's about eighteen years old. And.. That's all I know about her."

What is a jarl? I should ask. "What's a jarl?"

Vilkas choked a laughed in his cup. "You really must be new to Skyrim if you ask that question. A jarl is like a king. A king of a certain region of Skyrim. There are nine of them total. They are in the cities: Whiterun, Solitude, Falkreath, Riften, Morthal, Downstar, Winterhold, Windhelm and Markarth."

I'm probably going to forget those names.. But I still nodded like I understood what he meant. Anyway, Lydia is the adopted daughter of the king or 'jarl' of Whiterun. Well I must of done something tremendous if I saved the daughter of the Jarl. What was his name again? Ugh! The names are so confusing!

"What was the Jarl's name again?"

"Balgruuf the Greater. He loves Lydia very much, and the fact that you and Bame saved her, he is going to reward you two very highly. Divines, he might even make you and Bame thanes for that. He would do anything for the safety of that girl."

Well that's good to hear I guess. He's going to reward me and Bame. Well, that doesn't matter, what matters is that we saved somebody. "Thanks Vilkas. I'll be going now."

"Alright Steve. Remember, be humble in front of the Jarl at least until he says that you can speak freely."

"Okay.. See ya." I went out the front door and headed to the temple of.. what was it called? Kyneth, Kyreth, K- I dunno. As I was walking, I saw a large dead tree. What's the point of that? Whatever, weird Skyrim people. Then I came across a large building. It was church-like so it had to be the temple.

I opened the door and entered the temple. To be honest, this place was pretty cool. Only thing is that the place was a hospital. Hospitals scare me, at least the ones back home.

I looked around a bit. I saw a bunch of soldiers on these bed type things. Then I saw the girl, Lydia. And next to her was a very well dressed man. He must be the king, or jarl. He had his head on her hand. I walked up to him. "Excuse me, Jarl Balgruuf."

He looked up at me with glassy eyes. "Who are you?" I broke eye contact and looked down hoping that it meant respect.

"I'm uhh, Steve."

"Oh really? Why didn't you say so? Come on grab a chair." Wow that was a sudden mood change. I picked up a chair, brought it over and sat down. "Steve, the other man that was with the man, Bame, who helped save my daughter?"

I nodded politely. "Yes, that's me."

"Thank you Steve. I'm forever in your debt."

"Oh that's not necessary. Anyone would of done that."

He leaned up from his chair and shock his head. "I don't think so. People in these days are wicked. Other people wouldn't of done what you and Bame did."

I didn't know what to say. I mean, wouldn't other people at least try to help her? Oh yeah, that's right.. We aren't in America anymore. Speaking of America, are we ever going to get back home? Or are we stuck here forever? I'm starting to miss my family. My dad, mom, and my other brother. Oh yeah, especially Shpuppy, my fat yellow lab. I wonder what they are doing.. I wonder if Bame wants to go back. Why are we even here? There has to be a reason why we are here. Someone has to know.

I snapped out of my daydream and focused my gaze to the girl, Lydia. She seemed like she was doing better. Whatever the nurses have been doing, it seems to be working. She wasn't as pale and seemed to regain color. I remember Bame's face when we first saw her. I smiled at the memory. I know Bame's face well enough when he sees a girl that he likes. And the fact that he quickly rebutted the large guy when he said that he would carry her back. Ha, this was going to be funny when she wakes up and Bame finds out.

Suddenly she moved her head left and right repeatedly and started breathing heavily. What is happening? "Lydia, it's pa, are you okay?!" Balgruuf cried with a super concerned reaction. She stopped turning her head and her breathing slowed. Then her eyes opened up very slowly only up to halfway. "Lydia! It's pa."

She looked up at him and attempted a smile. "Pa..?" She whispered very weakly.

"Thank Kynareth! You are alright!" His eyes started tearing up.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the Temple of Kynareth. You got her yesterday. It's a miracle that you woke up today." She looked around the room and then caught her gaze on my. I bowed my head.

"I know you, I saw you in my dreams." What the heck? I was in her dreams? That's.. interesting. "Where's the other man?" And Bame was too? I'm sure he will be happy to hear that.

"Uhh, he is out doing a job." She nodded very slowly and rested her head back down on her pillow.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Steve."

"Steve? That's an interesting name. What's the other man's name?"

"His name is Bame."

She raised an eyebrow. "I never heard names like that. Where you from?" Oh geez, what am I supposed to say?

"Around. No specific place."

"Oh okay," she moved a hand to her face and started rubbing her eyes. "I'm hungry."

"I would imagine, you've been gone for two weeks." Balgruuf got up and grabbed an apple from one the bowls lying around in the room. He handed it to her and she started eating like she never eaten before.

I felt sort of awkward sitting there and watching her eat. I should get back anyways. I got up from my chair. "I have to get back to my place to see if Vilkas has anything for me. I'll talk to you later."

Balgruuf looked up at me and waved a goodbye. "Okay Steve. I'll be seeing you soon. Take care."

"See ya." I wonder what he wanted to see me for, probably a reward or something. I'll see what it's about later. I walked out the door and back towards the Companions house, or whatever the place is called.

* * *

**There you have it. Hopefully it was a good idea that I switched it up a bit. But I can't know for sure unless you readers comment and review my story. Thanks I'll get working on C7. **


	7. The Mine

**Heres chapter 7. I will get working on chapter 8 ASAP. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, again. **

* * *

::Kevin's POV::

There he is. Steve came in from the front. Where was he? "Hey Steven, where did you go?"

He gave me an annoyed look, like always. "At the hospital-temple place checking on the girl that Bame and I saved." He said that in a showing off tone.

"Don't show off," I said as calm as I could. He shot back an even bigger annoyed face.

"I wasn't trying to, stupid." The red haired girl chuckled a laugh and leaned to the white haired guy.

"Sounds like Vilkas and Farkas on their bad days, eh?" The guy laughed and leaned back.

"Steven, just because you saved a person doesn't make you better than other people."

"Oh my God, I didn't even say that-" He stopped talking and walked out the back door. He never likes to make his case.

"You know, Kevin, it's not good to argue with Steve," Jon proclaimed. He was sitting next to me eating chicken or whatever it is. He's so fat.

"I know. I just like to know things."

He ripped off another large bite of chicken and inhaled the meat. "But still, it isn't good to fight with your brother over something like that."

"Okay fine."

Vilkas gave me a mad look and walked out the back door, probably to look for Steven. It's not my problem that he has anger management problems.

The old guy leaned forward and set his elbows and the table. "Kevin, what's the deal with your brother and you?"

Oh wow, it isn't even that big of a deal. "Nothing. We just argue a lot."

He cocked a brow. "You do know that it's not a great idea to be on bad terms with your brother, with anyone for that matter."

"Yeah I know." What was his point?

"For example, look at Vilkas and Farkas." I pointed a finger at the other twins. "They are best friends, and they are the absolute core of the Companions. You see my point, kid?"

I know what he was trying to tell me, not to fight with Steve. I'll just stop calling him out on his doings. "Yes, I do."

"Good." He leaned back in his chair, took his cup and took long swigs from it. He reminds me a father type figure of this organization or whatever.

Speaking of fathers.. I wonder what my dad is doing. I miss him a lot. And my mom. She must be unbelievably sad right now knowing that we may or may not actually get back home. I miss other brother, Chris. I wonder what's going through his head. He might be happy that he has the house to himself, haha. I also miss Shpuppy, he is the best dog I ever had. I hope I see them again someday..

::Bame's POV::

Well here it is, the infamous town of Riverwood. The mine should be just south of here. First let's see what this place is like around here. Seems pretty straightforward, almost exactly like the game. I decided to go into the Sleeping Giant.

The inn was roughly the same compared to the game. I saw Sven playing his lute and Delphine sweeping the floor giving me a concerning eye. "Can I help you traveler?"

"You are Delphine, right?" She quickly stopped what she was doing and stepped back a little. Her face was in shock. Why was she-? Oh yeah, the Thalmor. "Don't worry, I'm not part of the Thalmor."

She raised a brow and placed her hands on her hips. "Well then who are you and how do you know about me?"

"I have my very reliable sources and my name is Bame."

"Okay Bame. Can we talk in private?" This is going to be interesting. She motioned me to follow her into her room. "Orgnar, the bar is yours for the time being."

"Okay," he plainly said.

I nodded him a greeting and followed Delphine into her room. She closed the door behind me and went to her cabinet. She unlocked the back and the opened the back trapdoor. She walked down the stairs and I followed. Her room was pretty sweet to be honest. She had everything down here.

"So you came here for a reason, right? Did the Thalmor find out where I was hiding?"

"Oh no, they didn't and they won't. Well anyways, I have to tell you something very important."

She leaned down on her table and looked at me right in the eye. "What is it?"

I crossed my arms and leaned back. "The Dragonborn is going to arrive here in a couple days. Alduin the World-Eater will return on the same day."

Her eyes opened up as wide as she could possibly make them and she gaped in complete shock. "Are you serious? How do you know this?"

"Talos told me, in one of my dreams and I knew it wasn't a normal dream. Trust me. And I know where Esbern is."

She almost fell down at the impact of this information. She shook her head, looked down and chuckled a little. "Are you serious?"

"Yep, he's in the Ratway Warrens in Riften. You better go before the Thalmor get to him first."

"You absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

She paused and thought a little. "How do I know that everything that you just said was completely true?"

"You don't. You are just going to have to trust. I know I'm some stranger, but I'm telling you the truth."

She paused again and crossed her arms. "Fine. If you are fucking with me, I'm going to find you and skin you, understand?"

"You won't. Trust me. I have a job to do so I'll take my leave." I walked back up the stairs and out of the inn. I'm pretty sure she's still standing thinking to herself 'what the fuck just happened?'. Hell I would too.

I looked up in the sky and studied the sun to estimate a time. Maybe six in the evening. I gotta clear out that fucking mine tonight.

I started onto the road to the mine. It couldn't be that far off. I came across a couple of wolves. Holy shit, these things are fucking huge! Like almost the size of me. The howled and sniffed. Unfortunately, they were downwind so had me winded. They started running at me barking. I did not want to unsheathe my axe so I decided that Unrelenting Force would clear up this job.

The two wolves got to point blank range and, "Fus Ro DAH!", and the wolves fired off into the air. Much higher than in the game. One landed on a sharp tipped tree stump, ultimately killing it. The other hit a large tree at a very high velocity and didn't get up on its feet. "Well that was fun." I started back on the road.

Around fifteen minutes passed by and I saw a visual of the mine. There was a bandit keeping watch outside. It was a female bosmer. She looked like she was going to fall asleep. Thankfully it was getting dark. I can take her out in no time.

I can see that she was having a rough time keeping her eyes open. I decided that this was the best time to attack. I very quietly took out my battle axe and started creeping to her. She didn't even notice anything. I kept on moving towards her and she still wouldn't hear me. Finally I got in striking distance of her. Swiftly, I swiped my axe and it penetrated her neck, completely decapitating her. She was dead before she hit the ground.

I looted some coin that was in her pockets and entered the mine. Too bad I don't know how to mine.. There were lots of iron ore veins on the walls. Well, I guess that's why I have Eroland Grey-Mane doing my armor and weapons, so I don't have to mine. Oh well I'll keep on moving.

I moved deeper in the mine and I started hearing voices. I came to a large cave and saw two people talking about money. The cave had a wooden bridge going to the other side and water under it. One was cooking in his pan and the other was laying on his bedroll. What was I going to do to take care of these guys?

I looked around for a stone that I can chuck to lure them in. I saw a small stone on the ground, perfect. I picked it up and threw it at the stone wall behind me. The crack echoed through the air and the two bandits heard it.

"What was that?"

"You hear that?" The other guy nodded and picked up his iron sword. The other took out his war axe and they both started walking onto the bridge and slowly approaching me. I hid in the shadows and waited for them to pass by me.

The first guy walked past me and I was going to kill him off first, but then I figured that I would be easier to take out the last guy. The last guy walked past me and stopped in his tracks. "Come on, there's someone here, I know it."

"No you can go, I'll stay here."

"Fine, coward. I get all the coin he gets then."

"Fine." The other guy kept walking up towards the entrance and the other guy just stood there with his axe.

I took out a steel dagger and crept up to him. Quickly I covered his mouth with my left hand and slit his throat with the dagger in my right. He struggled for a couple seconds then he went limp. I dropped him to the ground and waited for the other guy to come back down.

"Well I didn't see anyone. Must of- What the fuck?!" He saw the dead guy and sprinted down towards him. He knelt down and checked him. I quickly lounged towards him and with my short sword. He didn't have enough time to react. I grabbed ahold of his neck and he grabbed onto my arm. I shot my arm up and with my dagger, cut down right onto his forehead. The blade pierced his skull and he died instantly.

I pulled the blade out of his head and wiped the blood off of it. Then I realized how fucked up this was, the way I killed them. Damn. Come on, Bame. Don't feel remorse. They are bandits.

I shook my head and walked deeper into the mine. The bridge was already down so I just walked through the mine. I came across another room, crotched down and studied the cave. There was only three other bandits. One of them with a full set of steel armor. The other two had horrible armor. I looked around the cave to look for something to use against them. Then I spotted something above the two lesser bandits, there was a boulder that was ready to fall big enough to crush both of them.

I don't have anything that would be able to knock it down. An arrow is too small to deliver an impact that would make the boulder fall. I can't throw my axe up there, that wouldn't work out. I wouldn't have a weapon other than my small dagger.

Oh I know, my shout. Unrelenting Force, damn that shout is so useful. But I to have figure out what I would do after it falls. I guess just prepare to fight back.

The leader was in his own little section of the cave fiddling with his coin purse. If I was going to do anything, now was the time. "Fus.. Ro!" The aura hit the boulder and it became unstable. The two bandits flinched at thundering noise. The boulder fell right on top of them, crushing them to death.

The leader fell off his chair and quickly got back up on his feet. "What the fuck?!" I took out my axe and started sprinting at him. He saw me coming at him and he restlessly started looking for his weapon. He picked up a sword, but by the time he found it I was already there in front of him. He was caught off guard. I sideswiped an attack but he blocked it, however the attack had so much force that the sword bent a little bit. He tried to counterattack but I caught his arm with my left hand. My axe was a little too heavy for one handed so I dropped it to the ground and clocked him right in the nose as hard as I possibly could. Then, I had enough time to pick up my axe. I picked it up and sideswiped aiming for his neck. The blade penetrated through his neck, decapitating him.

"Geez, that was easy. I thought these guys would be tough." I took the rest of the gold he had, which was a lot. Around five hundred coins. I saw some pretty suitable steel gauntlets laying on the table and I put them on. Damn they are colder than Chicagoan mobster!

I found a small chest with a lot more coin in it. Geez, around two hundred! I'm getting loaded on a trip like this. I decided that my job here was done so I let out the back way.

When I got outside, it was completely dark. I'm guessing that it is roughly past midnight. I should get back to the Sleeping Giant. Thankfully, there was nothing on the road on my way back. No wolves, or bandits or whatever. I came to the gates of Riverwood and entered the town. Everyone must be in their houses sleeping. I walked to the entrance of the inn and went in. There wasn't a soul other than Orgnar. He was sitting in a chair almost asleep. "Excuse me."

He snapped out of his slumber and got up quickly. He looked disoriented not being able to stay on his feet. Probably a head rush, I hate those. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, can I rent a room?" I took out ten coins and put them on the bar.

"Sure it's yours for the night. It's the first one on the left." He pointed to the first door on my left. I walked to the room.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

I went in the room and closed the door. I took off my very heavy armor and got in the bed. It wasn't like the one at the mead hall, but still good. Definitely not like the one at home. I kinda miss home. It's interesting to be in Skyrim, especially with my friends, but there is a part of me that wants to go back. I'll see what happens.

* * *

**Here's chapter 7. It seemed a little short to me. Don't worry the next chapters are going to amazing. Well thanks for reading, please review and comment!**


	8. Unbound

**Hey, sorry about the extremely long wait. It's Christmas break and I've been doing some vacation stuff. Anyways, here's chapter 8. I hope you enjoy it :).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

::Jon's POV::

Gosh, I have to admit, this food is amazing! This has got to be the best breakfast I had in months. Chicken, beef, apples, and deer meat is a real man's breakfast. The good thing about Skyrim is the food! Well, it is good to see the people in real life, you know?

I was chowing away on a chicken breasts and my gaze turned to Vilkas. He started laughing after he saw me eat like a pig, I don't care. I was HUNGRY! "What? I'm hungry!"

He started laughing and shaking his head. "Jon, from the way I see it, you eat more than Farkas. And he eats a lot too. I'm still wondering how your belly has enough room for that food!" He pointed at the cooked beef. I looked back at him, smiled and snatched a big piece of the beef. He began laughing even harder. "By Ysmir Jon, you are going to become what you eat!"

"Well, I guess if I do, I'll eat myself then." He continued laughing a lot. I laughed along with him.

I heard a door open from behind me so I turned around to see who it was. It was Steve. "Hey Steve!"

"Jon." He smirked and nodded me a greeting. He came to the table and studied the empty plates. Then he began forming a smile. "Jon, what did I tell you about being fat?"

"No! I love eating. You can't tell me what to do!" I began laughing along with him. He sat down next to me and pulled up a plate with a couple apples and beef.

I looked around for Kevin, but he wasn't in the room. "Hey Steve, is Kevin up yet?"

He nodded and took a bite of his apple. "He should be up in a little."

Vilkas leaned his elbows on the table. "So how are things between you and him?"

Steve looked at him with a confusing look. "Oh it's nothing too personal. He's my brother so I'm obligated to love him. We just have our differences. He likes to argue a lot. Mostly just to see what would happen. And for me, I don't like to argue, but if something is wrong to me, I'll call it out. Kevin is just likes to mess with person. He does it with Bame more than me. I try to take the side that's right. And most of the time, Kevin assumes things that are just so stupid so I don't even take the time out my day to argue with him."

Vilkas started nodded then chuckled a little. "Sounds like my brother and I when we were young. We eventually grew out of it. I was like you, but Farkas wasn't anything like Kevin. Trust me on that one, haha."

Steve laughed at his comment. "Yeah I understand."

I heard the door of the barracks open and close. Kevin came in the room. "Hey Kevin!"

"Hey Jon," he said cheerfully. "Hey Steve and hey Vilkas."

"Hey," they both replied. Kevin took a seat next to Steve and grabbed an apple.

"Do you know when Bame will be back?"

Vilkas nodded while chewing on a piece of the chicken. He swallowed the rest of down and said, "he should be back sometime tomorrow. He said that he had to do something at Helgen." Helgen? Oh geez that name sounds familiar. Oh gosh what is the name of? Helgen, Helgen, Helgen.. Oh now I remember! Oh no, thats not good! Isn't that the place where a dragon attacks at the beginning of the game? What is he doing there in the first place?

Wait a minute, the player in the game is the Dragonborn. Is he there for the Dragonborn? How could he possible know that he will be there tomorrow? I don't know.. I'm sure he will be back from Helgen untouched. Bame is smart and he won't let himself be taken by that black dragon.

"Vilkas."

"Yes?"

I was going to say something about Helgen, but I don't think he would understand. He would be really confused if I told him. "Never mind."

He cocked a brow. "Okay then." He took a sip from his cup. "So fellas," he started. All three of us looked up at him. "What do you think of this war in Skyrim?"

The war? Ah what was it again? Geez I- oh I remember. The Stormcloaks and the Empire. Kevin and Steve shrugged. "I don't know, I don't understand it enough to make a good opinion."

"What war is happening? Sorry I'm new to Skyrim," Steve reminded. I should of said something earlier.

Vilkas leaned back in his chair. "Well there is this civil war and the two sides fighting are the rebel Stormcloaks and the Empire from Cyradiil."

Steve snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah, Bame told me something about that. But not enough for me to understand. What side are you for?"

Vilkas thought a little. "Well, I always supported the Empire, but the Stormcloaks are starting to get my favor."

"How did it start?" Kevin asked.

"Well it started after the Empire signed the treaty with the Thalmor, I forget what it was called, but the leader, Ulfric Stormcloak, hated that we surrendered to the Thalmor. I'm not sure what I should think. Well it doesn't really affect the Companions, so I don't really care."

"Well, maybe you should. Wars aren't the best thing you know. At least hope for the best."

"I know I know. I'll try to stay with it and hopefully fully understand both causes."

"Good. I'll try too." I remember Kevin arguing with Bame about the Obama and Romney election. Kevin was undecided, but Bame was completely for Romney. It doesn't matter. Kevin likes to know things when it comes to politics and recent things happening.

Then out of the blue, Kodlak came in the room from the front door. "Hey you three, come on out here. I got something you all you." He motioned us to follow him. We looked at each, got up and followed him out the front door.

We were turned right and started walking up the stairs. When we got up there, there was a older man hacking at steel. "Eorland, we got three people that need some new weapons."

"Ah okay, what would you three like?"

I knew what I wanted. "Can I have a sword?"

"Sure," He picked up a steel sword and handed it to me. "Here you are, a Skyforged steel sword. The finest steel in Skyrim up to glass or ebony."

The sword wasn't very heavy. It had a great grip. "Thank you. It's very nice."

"How 'bout you?" He looked at Steve.

"Uh, I got this knife." He showed him his glass dagger.

"Oh okay, it's glass, pretty tough material. Well it's good to have a spare." He threw Steve a sheathed Skyforged steel dagger. Steve took it out and studied the blade.

He nodded and looked up at Eorland. "It's a swell knife. Thanks a lot."

"My treat. Now you," he pointed at Kevin. "I see that you are one of the long ranged fighters, am I right?"

"Yup. I guess you can say that."

Kodlak nodded and started stroking his beard. He looked back on his stone table. Then he snapped his fingers. "Ah I have an idea. Let me some of your bolts." Kevin took out two crossbow bolts out of his quill and handed them to Eorland. The master weapon maker studied the bolts for a couple of minutes while stroking his beard. "Alright. I'll make you some steel bolts. Can I keep one of these?"

"Oh yeah sure."

"Good. Come back tomorrow and I'll give you what I got. Sound good?"

"Yup. Sounds awesome. I'll be here tomorrow."

Eorland reached a hand and Kevin shook his hand. "Alright. I got to get to work here."

Kodlak nodded. "Alright, thanks again Eorland. We'll leave you to it." We waved goodbye left to train behind the building.

::Bame's POV::

Well here I am sitting on the bench outside of the Sleeping Giant and it's raining outside. No big deal, as a matter of fact, I like rain. It's just interesting to me. This is just going to be long day of doing absolutely nothing. I might as well go to Helgen later and get a room. What time is it? Maybe two in the afternoon? Hell I don't know.

I wonder what Kev, Steve and Jon are doing. Jon probably eating anything he sees. Kev and Steve are probably scolding him on how fat he is just to mess with him. Jon isn't fat at all, he just likes to act like he is.

What about Lydia? I wonder if she woke up. I hope she will be okay. Balgruuf is probably still there holding her hand. He seemed like a great father. From what I learned from the game, he has a very short temper, but in reality he has views like my dad. Very serious and thoughtful, can be very stubborn, and is a good man and has a good heart.

I snapped out of my gaze and scanned the road and the houses. I saw Alvor at his forge pounding at some steel. That made me remember about Hadvar. Hadvar, that's right! He's going to be at Helgen. And same with Ralof and Ulfric. Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day.

I should get going to Helgen. The walk is going to be long. Probably around three hours on this walk. Ugh, whatever, I'll be fine.

I got my stuff packed up and started walking to the southern gates. Only one guard was standing guard. Oh yeah, I have to tell Balgruuf about getting more troops here soon.

The road was kind of slick. I gotta watch my step on this walk. This was going to be a long walk, oh well I'll just daydream on my way there.

::Mystery Person's POV::

Oh my gosh.. My head is throbbing.. Feels like I got sideswiped on the side of my head by some large 2x4. I can't remember anything.. I know my name still, but I can't remember anything else.. I can't remember where I'm at, where I'm from, what happened, if I know anyone personally, ugh my head is killing me!

I do remember some wierd tentacle being. He had a very deep voice and very creepy eyes.. His tentacles were dark green and his eyes were all sorts of wierd colors. Why can't I remember my past memories?

I noticed that my hands were tied together. Where am I? I-I'm moving? Like a horse carriage or something. Ugh.. It's so fricking cold out here! Here I am in these.. torn up clothes!

I tried opening my eyes, the cold in my sockets like a billion needles. I squinted my eyes and attempted to look around. I was on a horse carriage with a bunch of ripped people. Their hands were tied as well. There was also a carriage handler or whatever you call them. He had like this leather outfit that looked like armor. I don't know..

"Hey, you are finally awake!" Some voice with an accent came in front of me. I slowly turned my head in the direction. "Hey, you alright kid?" I saw a blonde haired ripped guy. He had some kind of blue armor. "You hear me?" I nodded. "You okay?"

"My head's throbbing.." I almost whispered.

"Yeah I know, you got whacked across the side of the head by an Imperial soldier." Imperial soldiers? What is going on? Where in the world am I?

"Where am I?"

"You're in southern Skyrim." Skyrim? Where is that?

The horse carriage was coming up to some medieval gates. There were houses behind it, so I'm guessing that it is a city or town of some sort.

"This is Helgen." The blonde guy said with a depressed tone. I saw a couple of guys with weird yellow eyes and had a goldish type metal armor or whatever. "Damn the Thalmor to Oblivion. Those elves just want us to destroy ourselves."

Elves? Thalmor? What was going on?! "Why are we stopping?" another man on the carriage panicked.

"Why do you think? End of the line..." Oh my God.. Am I going to die? What did I do?

We came to a stop and everyone piled off the carriage. I heard a family talking about what was going to happen to us. I don't know, I could barely hear them.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." The man with the muffle walked over to a formation in front of some priest, er, priestess.

"Ralof of Riverwood." The blonde man looked at me with a defeated expression and then walked off. He gave the guy that was reading off his list a pissed off look. The other guy couldn't look at him. Okay?

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

"No I'm not a rebel, you can't do this!" He started sprinting to the gates. One of the guards took out a bow and an arrow and released an arrow at the guy. The guy got impaled in the back and fell limp to the ground. Oh my God, they just killed someone! I'm going to f ing die!

"You, who are you?" The list guy asked me.

"Uhh, I'm Cain.."

He raised a brow at his list and looked up at me. "Cain? Well it seems that you traveled far from High Rock." High Rock? Is that a place?

"Captain, he's not on list. What do we do?"

The beastly woman gave me an evil eye and looked back at the list guy. "Forget the list, he goes to the block."

"By your orders ma'am. I'm sorry Cain." The captain pulled me next to the others. Oh my God. This is not good. There was a guy with a huge axe and the axe was bloody.

The captain called over a prisoner. His face was completely unchanged and straight. He got on his knees and.. Oh no.. Oh shit! The execution sliced off his head. "You Imperial bastards!" A woman yelled.

"Justice!"

"Death to the Stormcloaks!"

"Next, you. The guy with the weird hair!" She pointed at me. I stumbled a little. "Come on traitor, we don't have all day." I walked over to the woman. She pushed me to my knees and pushes my head down. This is it.. I'm gone... I closed my eyes and waited for my end.

::Bame's POV::

Where is the fucking dragon?! Alduin?! Where the fuck are you? I can't let them kill Cain!

*Grahhhh!*

Oh there's the roar. Oh shit! The headsman isn't hesitating! I have to act fast! I started sprinting to the headsman and inhaled a deep breath. "Fus Ro... DAH!" The headsman launched into the air and slammed against the wall. The captain was in the line of sight and she flew down the stairs. The guards unsheathed their swords and attempted to arrest me. I threw up my hands in surrender.

Finally the dragon came into view. "What in Oblivion is that?!" Tullius screamed. The dragon landed on the watch tower and shouted a weird shout. The imperials completely took their focus off me and started firing arrows at the dragon. Then it was starting to rain meteors. Oh shit!

I picked up Cain to his feet and cut off his hand bindings. He looked at me with a confused look. "Come on Cain! Follow me now!" I waved him to follow me to the nearest guard tower. In there, was Ralof and Ulfric.

"Who are you?" Ulfric asked.

"Doesn't matter! We have to get the fuck outta here! Away from Alduin!" His eyes shot wide open in awe.

"Alduin the World-Eater himself!?"

"No time to talk. We have to move out of here!" I pulled Cain up the stairs and waited for the wall to bust open.

Almost on cue, Alduin's head bursted through the wall and exhaled fire on an unfortunate Stormcloak. "Cain, jump! It's our only way to live!" He looked at me with concern but still jumped to the broken inn. I jumped right after him. My legs withstood the jump, but Cain had a limp in his right leg. Shit..

"Come on Cain, I have to get you to safety now!" He gave me an expressionless look and got up. We ran down the stairs, out a hole in the wall and met up with Hadvar. He was trying to guide a young boy to safety.

"You're doing good, come on this way!" The boy ran to him just after Alduin landed right behind exhaling huge waves of fire. This was fucking insane. I remember the game, but this is just so much more dangerous and completely fatal. The boy ran up to Hadvar and cowered behind him. "Gunnar, take care of the kid, I have to join General Tullius in the fight."

"Gods guide you Hadvar."

Hadvar directed his gaze to Cain and I. "Still alive Cain? Stay with me if you want to stay that way. And you too."

I nodded. "I got your back. Cain has a hurt leg first."

He wrapped an arm around Cain's shoulder and quickly started walking to the wall on the other side of the road. Meanwhile, there are still meteors rocketing to the ground.

We came up to the wall and Alduin landed right on top of it. We leaned our backs to the wall and the dragon exhaled fire on an unlucky Imperial soldier. The dragon then lifted back off into the air and Hadvar motioned us to resume running for it. The body we came across was just putrid. I hacked a little, it smelled so damn bad. I felt sorry for the damn guy.

We were back into the streets and we were coming up to the keep. Right on cue, Ralof appeared. "Ralof, you damn traitor! Out of my way!" Hadvar hissed.

"You aren't catching us today Hadvar. We are escaping!"

"Well I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!"

Ralof took no offense to the clear insult and he looked at Cain and I. "Come on this way!" He started running to one door to the keep. Hadvar ran to the other door.

"Come on prisoner and kinsman, this way!" I directed Cain to Hadvar and I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and followed Hadvar into the keep.

* * *

**There's chapter 8. I hope that you liked it. I thought it was time to bring in another big character. Well, I guess we will see what happens. :) please review!**


	9. Rebirthing

**This is probably the longest chapter yet. I want to make sure my readers are having fun reading this story so I made it longer and a little more interesting later on. Anyways I'll get working on chapter ten ASAP. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

::Kevin's POV::

Well here I am, sitting at the middle table in the place they called er.. Jorrvaskr. Supposedly it's a mead hall. Yeah I remember it in English class when I was reading Beowulf. Pretty boring book, but I enjoyed the videos we made with Bame called 'Bamewulf', ha. Anyways, the people here are nice for the most part. Vilkas, Farkas and Kodlak. Aela is kinda weird, giving us all weird looks and stuff. Then there's the other guy, I forget his name, like Skor or something. He's way too direct.

The other lower ranking people are okay. The elf guy with the darker skin, he's okay, but he seems to resent our presence here. Same with the crazy woman that hates the elf. Seems like they have something in common for a change. Then there's the drunk guy who always talks about mead. He doesn't really care. The rest of the people are fine.

"Kevin, when did Bame say he would come back?" Steve suddenly asked directly.

"I'm not sure. He didn't say, why?"

He had a slight concerning look on his face. He rested a fist on his chin. "Well, it's been like two days. What happens if he got ambushed by robbers or whatever?"

Jon, while chowing on his chicken breast, raised a finger. "Bame.." *Chew, munch, munch* "he'll be just fine. I mean, he's played Skyrim for a while now. He knows what he's doing." I noticed that Vilkas heard him say 'played' and he gave Jon a wary eye.

"What do you mean by 'played Skyrim'?" I looked at Steve who didn't make eye contact with Vilkas. What was I going to say?

"He meant 'knows' about Skyrim," I said with the least amount of hesitation possible. I don't think he bought it, but he let the saying slide.

"Okay.. Well anyways, Jon's right, Bame will be just fine. He's one tough son of a troll." Ha! Son of a troll. That made me laugh. Speaking of funny Skyrim sayings, maybe ill get to hear that 'arrow to the knee' saying sometime. That would make my day!

Steve laughed at the joke and eased up. His face kept that slight concerned look though. Bame will be back. I'm sure of it.

"Hey, whelps," Vilkas called out. 'Whelps'? Come on, we pretty showed him our skills. "We got a thing to do. There's a giant outside Whiterun causing problems at one of the farms and you three are going to help Aela, Farkas and I take it down."

What the heck? "A giant?!" There's such thing as a giant. That's not good..

"Yeah, they are tough bad guy," Jon said strapping us his holster. Steve gave me a concerning look. "Don't worry fellas. We can handle this guy." Jon had a confident sense in his accusation. He picked up an unclaimed metal helmet and put it on. The helmet reminded me of the ones from Lord of the Rings. I wanted one, haha.

"Jon, you got another one of those?" I asked calmly.

Jon looked around a bit and he spotted another helmet. The helmet was gold or had a golden color to it and had a shape of a face on it. It seemed pretty heavy duty. Jon raised it up and down to test the weight. "It's not too heavy, but it'll do fine." He handed it over to me.

The helmet, I have to admit, was so cool, but it was kind of heavy. "Jon, you know what kind of helmet this is?"

He nodded, "Yeah, it's a Dwarven helmet. From what I remember, Dwarven armor is pretty tough, but is also one of the heaviest armor out there." I put on the helmet and adjusted it to make it more comfortable. I figured that my head would be safe enough in this thing.

"Hurry up whelps! The giant is still out there destroying the farm!" Vilkas yelled out.

"Okay okay." I picked up my crossbow, a couple of bolts and geared up. Steve wrapped his knife holster, holding his turquoise short sword, around over his right shoulder and below his left and tightened it. He looked over to me and nodded. Jon finished putting on his steel arm guards. "Okay Vilkas, we are ready to go."

"Alright," He put on his wicked awesome helmet, "lets go."

::Cain's POV::

We were walking on the road to Whiterun or wherever telling the Jarl or king about sending troops to the small village. This guy, Bame, said that we are very good friends and that I am not acting normal. Well, aside that I don't remember anything, he is right. How come I can't remember people, but I can remember English and things? I don't know, his guess is as good as mine. Maybe I should get know him a little more.

"So you are Bame?" The burly guy nodded with a hint of confusion in his expression. "Okay, how do I know you?"

"Well, we have been friends since seventh grade in school. Your dad was the teacher so he pretty much gave you an A and the all others in our group."

Ha, I can see that happen and I laughed at his comment. "Ha, I'm sure he would of."

"Yeah, he's a good man. Pretty funny too, if you ask me." He laughed. "He always had the cheesiest jokes, but because it was him, they were so funny."

"Oh, so he's one of 'those' guys. Ha I get it." He started laughing at my comment.

"Well at least you still have your sense of comedy Cain. Do you know how you lost your memory?"

I gave him a look like I was saying 'are you serious?'. He laughed, "I know, dumb question. But do you remember anything, like did you see someone or something?"

"Uh, the only this I remember very vaguely was some weird thing. I thought it was just a dream though."

He looked at me with a concerning expression. "What was the 'weird' thing?"

"It was something with a lot of eyes and tentacles. It was weird." I looked over at him and he returned a very shocked look.

"No way.. Shit.." He stopped walking and face palmed. I was starting to get kind of worried by his reaction.

"What's the matter? What's wrong?" He looked up at me and his gaze slowly focused past me. His eyes opened up wide.

"Oh shit, look over there!" He pointed out of the lush into a field. I saw a giant guy and four people circling it. Another guy was back a little, from the looks of it, his hands had electricity. Behind him, he was another person with pretty awesome helmet on, with a crossbow.

Bame started sprinting to help. "Come on Cain, they need our help!" I hesitated, but then followed after him. I was well enough behind him, but I was catching up. As we got closer to the fight, the giant guy was waving his huge stump with a rock tied to the end of it at the four other people.

"Bame! It's about time you came back. Help us out you whelp!" One of the people ordered. The guy had a huge sword and a pretty cool armor setup.

"Alright. Stay back Cain." He waved his hand to make me stay back and joined the circle. The giant just stood there waving his weapon around. "You have a good shot, Kev?" Bame suddenly shouted at the guy with the crossbow. He peeked back to the guy and the guy nodded while aiming down his sight. "Take it!"

The guy shot an bolt from the crossbow and it bolted through the air. The bolt nailed the giant in the neck which made it fall to his knees. The giant pressured a hand to his neck and dropped his weapon in his other hand. A woman that was circling the giant took out a small sword and swiped down at the giant's neck. The sword sliced in the giant's spine killing him instantly. She pulled the sword out and cleaned the blood off of it.

"Well that's taken care of," Bame announced as he placed his huge axe on his back. The other people put their away in their holsters and on their backs.

"Cain! Your here!" One of the smaller guys said.

"Oh hey.." I didn't know what to say. Bame walked up to and whispered something in his ear. The guy looked back at him with his eyes widened in shock. Then Bame walked up to the other two guys who were twins. Jon walked up to me and put out a hand.

"Hi I'm Jon."

I returned the greeting and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Jon." He smirked at the greeting. "I'm guessing that I know you."

"Yeah, we're buds. Bame tells me that your memory has been erased or something, right?"

"Clearly, I don't remember anything. So I'm sorry that-"

"Oh no it's fine. Bame told me the situation you are in."

I raised an eyebrow. "What situation am I in?"

He hesitated and looked back at Bame. "Oh he didn't tell you that yet? Oh, ask him about it. He'll tell you what happened."

"Um.. Okay."

Bame walked over with the twins. "Cain, this is Kevin," he pointed at the guy with the crossbow, "and this is Steve," he pointed at the other guy with robes and a hood.

"Hey Cain." They both greeted.

"How are ya guys doin?"

"Swell," Steve replied. I saw Bame smirk and shake his head.

"I'm fine," Kevin replied with a easygoing expression.

"So who are you?" The guy with the awesome armor asked me. Bame walked up next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Vilkas, this is Cain. He's one of us." He gave me a funny look, nodded and turned to walk away. Bame unwrapped his arm and pointed at the other three people. "Okay, the one that just talked to us," I nodded, "yeah that's Vilkas. Don't worry, he never likes newcomers. Anyways," he pointed at the jacked monster of a man, "that's Farkas. He's a bad ass as you can already see. I have yet to beat him in an arm wrestle." The burly man just chuckled and crossed his arms. "And her," he pointed at the redhead woman with camouflage face paint, "she's Aela. She's a skilled hunter." She gave him a friendly smirk. "Alright. Lets take you where you will sleep." We started walking to the city on a hill.

::Bame's POV::

Well, Cain is here. I better get him to Dragonsreach to make him tell the Jarl about Helgen. I saw Cain sitting at the center table with his hands in his face and I took a seat next to him. "You alright pal?"

He took his hands off and looked at me with his eyebrows up. "Yeah I'm just fine. And you?"

I grabbed ahold of a cup of water and brought to him. "I'm just fine." He took ahold of the cup and started downing to water. "You know, we should still go up to Dragonsreach to tell the Jarl about what happened."

He nodded while downing the drink. He set it back down on the table and took off his hide bracers. "Before we go, what is a Jarl?"

"A Jarl is like a king or the leader of a region in Skyrim. They are highly respected and you should be humble when you approach him." He started nodding and he looked back to his cup. He picked it back up and drank some more.

He put the cup back down and he exhaled hardly. He must of been really thirsty. "Okay, well I'm good to go."

I got up from my seat and took a huge stretch. Cain got up after me and took an apple from a bowl. "Let's head up."

We walked outside of Jorrvaskr and started walking down the stairs. It was dusk with clouds forming up. It will probably start raining later on. As we walked through the wind district, we saw people heading to their houses. The Talos zealot stopped his little preach and walked away down to the lower district. Some Whiterun guards were walking up the stairs heading to the barracks. We followed them up and came to the keep doors. We entered the doors and saw that Balgruuf was getting ready to go up to his room.

We walked up the stairs and saw Irileth, Lydia, and Farengar sitting at the right table. Lydia noticed me walk up and she waved to me. I waved back with a friendly smile. She smiled back and watched me approach the Jarl.

Balgruuf noticed me approach him and gave me a smile. "May the Gods watch over you battles friend." I couldn't help but chuckle at his comment. That was like his catch phrase. Cain looked at me with look clearly saying 'hypocrite'.

"And with you as well my Jarl. My friend and I have some news about Helgen." His face gradually started becoming serious.

"What kind of news?"

"Good and bad. I'll start with the bad news." He nodded and change his position on his thrown to an on edge sense. "Dragons are back, including Alduin the World-Eater." His eyes became wide and his mouth gaped.

"By the Nine! Are you serious?"

"Yes. It was Alduin that burned down Helgen. He is bringing them back to life!" He shook his head and placed a hand on his forehead. "Also, Riverwood needs aid. Alvor, the town's blacksmith sent me and my friend to tell you, Jarl Balgruuf." He looked over to Irileth and then to Proventus and motioned them to come over.

Irileth started, "We should send some guards to Riverwood to assist-" Proventus interrupted.

"The Jarl of Falkreath will think that you took arms with Ulfric and will think that you will being marching on the holds capital."

"I know but I will not let dragons slaughter people in my hold! Irileth, send some guards there at once!"

She bowed and placed a hand on her heart. "Yes my Jarl." She began running down to the barracks to take some volunteers for the job. Proventus grunted and leaned back on the wall.

Balgruuf looked back to me. "You never told me the good news."

"Oh yeah that's right. Alright, you aren't going to believe this, my Jarl." Once again he had his serious face set. I pointed at Cain. "This, my Jarl, is Cain. He's the Dragonborn."

His eyes widened in amazement. "How are you so sure of that?"

"Let's just say some Divine told me to protect him and save him from Helgen."

He almost started laughing. "You are going to have show me a little more proof. Then I'll believe you." I sort of saw that coming. I noticed the fact that he is very wary and careful on if people are telling the truth, especially in a place like Skyrim. Then an idea sparked up. I remember in the game that the Greybeards shouted at the ground revealing the writings in dragon. Maybe I could do it. The only one I'm going to try is Unrelenting Force, starting with Force or Fus.

I looked at the ground and pointed my face to it. "Fus.." I whispered. A small steady blue aura hit the ground and symbols formed up. Balgruuf looked at the ground with amazement and tried to study the symbols. "Oh wow it worked. Okay Cain, look at the words and uh.. This is going to sound corny, but feel it in you." Cain smirked at me and looked down at the symbols.

::Cain's POV::

I was looking at the words and things got a little.. different. For some reason, I can read this symbol and it reads 'Fus' meaning force. Interesting. The word was pretty much in my head. It was pretty cool, but I feel that something is missing. "I know what it means. It means force. But I feel that something is missing."

Bame looked back at me and smirked. "That's 'cause you don't have the knowledge to project it into a Thu'um or shout. You pretty much just yell out the word when you know enough about it in the dragon language."

He had a good point, but how do I gain a better understanding of the word. I noticed that the Jarl was sitting there in his chair with a finger in his mouth, I'm sure it's a good show to watch. "So how do I learn it better?"

Without hesitation, "well there's two ways. One: you go through a constant practice of saying the word and learning to understand the full meaning of it. That's the way I and pretty much anyone else have to do it. The second, only you can do because you are a Dragonborn. Either you convince someone to allow you to tap into their understanding of the word or," he pointed at a huge skull above the Jarl's chair, "you absorb the soul of a dragon that you killed. It happens automatically if you are near a dead dragon."

Many things are going through my head right now. First, I'm a Dragonborn which I have no idea what that is. Second, I guess I could learn a 'shout' easier than others could. Third, I can take the souls of dead dragons. Holy shit. "Take it easy Cain, you have a great privilege of being the Dragonborn. Your possible fate is very important."

I think I can see what he's saying. "I'm guessing what you are saying is that I'm like a prophet or something."

He squinted his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "In a way, yes, but ultimately, no. You are more of a savior or protector, if that's the path you take." Okay I'm a savior or protector, but of what? I don't even know if I want to be this Dragonborn.

The Jarl leaned up. "Well you fellas convinced me, and Bame's right, Dragonborn. In ancient legends, the Dragonborn is a mortal with a soul like that of a dragon. It says that he or she is sent by Akatosh to protect the mortals from Alduin the World-Eater. In a sense, your destiny is to protect us from Alduin and/or ultimately defeat him. Without that, the world will end."

My brain started to race faster than a drag racer. I face palmed and closed my eyes completely shut. "So, what you guys are telling is that I'm this Dragonborn and I'm expected to save the world from extinction from a large black dragon?" They both looked at each other, then back at me and nodded. I started to feel a little light headed. "And if I fail, then the world ends and that's on me." I felt my heart start pounding fast and my stomach was getting uneasy. "Ugh.. I'm going to be sick." I was going to fall to the ground but Bame caught me and he brought me to a chair at one of the tables. I closed my eyes and bowed my head. "Ugh.."

"Cain, I know it's a hard job, but you have to do it. And you aren't going to do it alone. I'm coming along." I opened my eyes and saw Bame crouching down with a cup of water. He handed it to me and I drank up. "I can guide you through this because I know what to do."

It actually felt comforting hearing that a person like Bame would volunteer to help me through this huge responsibility. "Thanks Bame."

"Sure. It's what friends are for." He smiled. The Jarl got up from his chair and whispered to one of the guard's. the guard nodded and ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

"Well, you two saved lives in my hold and I think you both should receive a reward for your services." The guard came down with a golden axe and greenish body armor and placed them on the table. "Thanks Gunnar." The guard bowed and walked back to his station. He picked up the golden axe and handed it to me. "That's what you deserve, a well forged Dwarven war axe. It's been honed and sharpened recently so it should be good for a while."

This axe was actually pretty awesome. "Wow thank you, sir." I gripped the axe and slowly waved it around. Thinking about it, I wonder if this axe will be the weapon I use to kill that black dragon. I'll see.

The Jarl then picked up the body armor and gave it to Bame. "You need something better than that shredded leather armor, you whelp," he joked. Bame smirked and looked down at his.. so called armor. "That armor isn't very useful for the type of warrior you are."

"Good point. But with all due respect, my Jarl," he picked up the armor, placed it back on the table and directed his gaze to me. "Cain here is the Dragonborn. He's going to need all the help he can get. He needs it more than me." The Jarl looked to me and studied my armor. He brought up a hand and stroked his blonde beard.

"Mmm.. Actually, how about this," Bame lifted his gaze and looked back at the Jarl. "That Orcish armor has adjustments on the sides," he showed us the belt like adjustments around the rib cage, "which is very fortunate for Cain. Now for Cain's steel armor, that armor doesn't have adjustments unlike that armor," he pointed back at the other armor. "I have a guard that can use armor his size and I have an larger steel set for you."

Bame nodded in acceptance. "I'll make that exchange. How bout you Cain?"

"That's fine I guess. I don't know much about armor." I'll just leave it to them.

"Okay then, I'll get the armor to you tomorrow. It's late and I need to get up early," the Jarl exclaimed. I guess that makes sense, taking care of a city and all. He took off his armor and placed on the table.

"Sounds good. Be seeing you my Jarl. Lets get back to Jorrvaskr, Cain." He started walking to the door and he motioned me to follow. I quickly got up and followed him out the door.

When we got in, we saw the red head.. err.. Aela. She was drinking from a wine bottle and looks like the wine started to take control of her. There were about ten large bottles of wine and beer, four of them were empty. Her eyes and eyelids were a pinkish-red color. "Aela? What brings you here this later at night?" I looked at Bame and he started cracking a smile.

"Nothin', juss drinkin zum o' da mead an' ztuff.. BURP!" She was wasted out of her mind. I covered my mouth a little to hide my laughing. She noticed my laughing, "Wat are ew laughin at punk?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. Bame told me a funny joke before we came in."

"Sssure he' di'. Wash who you dealin wiff boya." She chugged the rest of the bottle and threw it across the room, shattering all over. She took another bottle, uncorked it and took another swig.

Bame waved his to make her stop. "Aela, you had a little too much. You should just stop before-"

"Be'or whaT? I've drinkin mo'e dan dis, Ba'e!" She got up from her chair very roughly, still bottle in hand, and tried to walk over. Bame walked down the steps and fast walked to her in case he needed to catch her if she fell. Aela was stumbling over her own feet, but she caught herself on each chair. Then she didn't notice that there wasn't a chair to support her and she was in free fall. Luckily, Bame caught her before she face planted into the hard ground.

"Aela, you shouldn't get yourself this drunk. It's going to kill you if you drank this heavily!" She only opened an eye halfway and began laughing hard as she rolled around Bame's arms.

"Nah Bame, I wiw be juss fine."

Bame looked up at me with an annoyed expression. "Uh there's a room with beds down those stairs over there." He nodded in to the other side of the room. "There should be a room with nobody in it, take that one," he whispered.

"Alright, I'll see you then?" I quietly asked back.

He looked back at Aela, who was just laughing and waving her head around in his arms, and then back at me. "Yeah, I just have to take her back to her room and put her to bed. Alright.." He inhaled a breath as he picked up Aela. Aela wrapped her arms around his neck. Seems like she was wanting something from him, hehe. Anyways, Bame and I quietly headed down the stairs.

::Bame's POV::

Jesus Christ, she was drunk out her head. I directed can to the room I was talking about and he nodded and entered the room. I walked through the hall way trying to get her to keep quiet, but she kept on giggling at my annoyed expression. I looked into her room and saw that no one was in the other bed. Skjor was probably on a quest or doing a job.

I quietly walked into the room and Aela's foot accidently hit the door closed. Or was it an accident? Awe Shit.. I placed her on her bed, took her bow and dagger off and placed them on one of the open tables.

"Zo Bame, you goin to hewp meh take off mah armaw?" I stopped in my tracks and closed my eyes shut. I knew what she was going to try to do. Yeah, not happening. She's drunk and definitely NOT my type, and she's like thirty! I'm only eighteen! That would be extremely, yuck. "Zo are ya?"

I hesitated. I didn't know what to do. If I helped her, she would attack me and if I didn't, she would start yelling out waking everyone up. Lose, lose situation. God damn it.. I wish Skjor was here to care of this.

I decided that it would look sketchy if she starting yelling out and I was in here, alone with her. God forbid, I was going to help her take her armor off. "Fine.."

She smirked and tried her best to get in a sitting position. I helped her get in the position and then she wanted me to get her to her feet. So I got her to her feet. She turned around and she stumbled a little but I still caught her. I saw the way to take her armor off which was to untie six sets of leather string and then like a belt that made the armor stay in place. I began to untie them and she started giggling. "Hehe, dat tickles." She was clearly trying to seduce me. Why me? Why fucking me?!

I continued to undo the knots and she kept on giggling. Then it got to the belt thing. I pulled a little to undo the belt and I slipped it out. She moved her hands forward and the armor dropped right onto the bed. Immediately, I noticed that she wasn't wearing an undergarment. Fuck, she was fucking topless in front of me! She turned around with a very seducing look and I immediately looked away. I started for the door to get the fuck out of there but she grabbed ahold of my leg and I fell.

Oh God, not good! "Aela! No! Stop! We can't do this!" I flipped over and she pounced on top of me, still topless. I closed my eyes shut as hard as I fucking could. She was pinned down my arms and legs and I couldn't move.

"Come on! You know tha' you like whatcha zee."

"No I really don't! You are fucking twelve years older than me, or even more!" She just laughed at my attack.

"Dozent matta, er mine tonigh'!" At that point my adrenaline rushed and I broke free from her pin. I rolled over and got to my feet. She, surprisingly, quickly got up in a pouncing stance. What the fuck was I going to do to get out of this?

Suddenly, she pounced at me, but I stopped her from knocking me down. I spiraled my arms making her arms flail about, which did create a disturbing image in her chest area. She staggered back a couple steps and her eyes flickered a little. She was going to fall back! I quickly sprinted to catch her, thankfully I caught her.

Seems like her energy was spent. I picked her up and carefully placed her on her bed. I took off her boots and arm guards and put them on the table. God, this woman is a fucking lunatic, at least when she's drunk. I picked up a bed cover and placed it over her almost completely naked body. I made sure that she was warm and started walking out the door. Thankfully she was asleep. I closed the door behind me and walked to my bed.

When I entered the room, Cain gave me an amused look. I shook my head and pulled off all my armor. "What happened?" He asked almost about to laugh.

I rolled my eyes and laid down on one of the empty beds. "Talk about it tomorrow. Night Cain." I flipped over and attempted to sleep. Obviously I was going to get nightmares on this..

* * *

**Hopefully that was a good chapter. I thought it was interesting. Well, please review and comment. Chapter 10 should take me a couple days. Until then. :)**


	10. The Truth of Cain

**Sorry for the incredibly long wait. Here's chapter 10. I hope you readers out there like it. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except myself and my friends. **

* * *

I slipped on my horrible quality leather armor, I mean my leather rags and belted on my holster for my battle axe. I noticed that I was probably the last one up and walked into the hallway, then to the door to the outside.

I came up the stairs and saw that my friends were around the table having breakfast. Pheasant breasts, bread, cheese, venison, ah what else can I ask for? Jon was chowing away on a venison chop. Mm that looked great. "Hey Bame." Kevin announced with a smirk. Oh my God.. Cain better not of told them of the incident..

"Hey fellas. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, we were just fine. Might I ask the same for you?" Damn it, they must of heard.. Cain was laughing along but was trying to hide it. Steve was looking the other way trying to hide his laughing. Jon was laughing with a mouthful of food.

I rolled my eyes and took a seat in a chair. "It was.. Okay. I had a nightmare though." All four of them laughed a little harder. I looked at Cain trying to intimidate him to stop and to see if he told them. "Did you tell them?"

He shook his head in denial and raised his eyebrows. "Nah I didn't. But they definitely heard it." Oh shit.. I hope that the others didn't hear it. I hope Aela gets a mind blowing hangover.

"Now, it wasn't like you heard, I swear. She was just-"

"Sure Bame," Steve joked. I aggressively pulled up a plate of venison and cup of water. Jon was just smiling and looking at the others.

"Fine you don't have to believe me, but I tell you the truth." They all looked at each other with amused reactions and got ready for a story. I looked around the room to see if Aela or any other Companion were present in the room. I quietly started the incident, "okay, Aela was drunk last night. Like very drunk, she drank like five of those bottles." I pointed at one of the wine bottles. They all looked at each other with surprised expressions.

"How is she still alive?" Kevin asked still chuckling.

"I don't know Kevin. I was wondering the same thing. Anyways," I took a gulp of water, "I had to carry her to her bedroom. She thought that.." I looked around again and leaned into the table, "that she was going to get some." The four quietly laughed a little harder. "She tackled me and wanted to get laid. I said no 'cause she is like fifteen years older than me!"

"Yeah, that's growdy," Cain joked. I noticed that he was pretty much accepted back into the group.

"Yeah. Anyways, she then lost her energy and then I put her to bed. That's pretty much what happened."

"And you didn't try anything?" Kevin asked with a very amused expression.

I was starting to lose my temper. "No Kev! I didn't! I wouldn't do something like that."

"Well it wouldn't surprise me if you did try something. You always implied that you wanted to get it with a girl." I rolled my eyes and started grinding my teeth.

"Well I changed. I'm not like that anymore." They all nodded sarcastically. "Whatever, doesn't matter." I began to dig into the venison. They were still laughing it up.

I heard the door from the backyard open up and turned to see who it was. It was Farkas. He spotted me and immediately he cracked a smile. Oh God.. Everyone knows.. "Don't tell me that you know what happened.."

"I do know Bame. Almost everyone else does." Ah fuck.. This isn't good. Now Whiterun is going to know what happened. I face palmed and shook my head. "It's alright. Happened to everyone. Don't worry, Vilkas's incident was much worse than yours." That did make me feel a little better. At least it happened with everyone else.

"Okay so it isn't that bad, right?"

He just chuckled and shook his head. "Come on out here, the Jarl is down here with steel body armor for you. Don't worry, we didn't tell him what happened." Thank God, he would probably lose his respect for me if he heard about it. He motioned me to come out.

"Cain where's your body armor?" He tried to shake off his amused look but failed.

"It's downstairs. Want me to go get it?"

"Yeah, hurry up." He nodded and headed down the stairs. I walked to the door. The others got up and followed me out.

When I came out, I saw Balgruuf sitting in a chair, Lydia and Farengar. I was ecstatic to see that Lydia was doing just fine even though it was almost a week ago when she almost died. The priestesses of Kynareth did a great job on bringing her health back to normal. I bowed in front of the Jarl, "my Jarl."

"You saved people in hold and you saved my daughter. You can call me Balgruuf. I should seriously consider making you my Thane." My heart skipped a beat. I didn't know what to say. I looked back at my friends. Jon's mouth gaped, Kevin and Steve didn't know what to think, and Cain just shrugged.

"Uh, Balgruuf, anyone could of done that."

"Quit being modest. You have done more than anyone has in years."

I looked down and tried to process what was happening. I looked over to Kodlak. He looked over to my friends, then to Balgruuf, then back to me and nodded. "Balgruuf, I have to add that my friends earn as much credit as me. I wouldn't think it would be fair if I became Thane and they didn't."

He looked back to my friends and he studied them a bit. "I suppose you are right. The least I could do it allow you fellas to purchase property in my city. And in the hold for that matter."

"That sounds good. Only problem is that we aren't that wealthy yet." I'm guessing that we have roughly 500 septims. That's clearly not enough to buy a house.

Balgruuf nodded and looked around. "Well, when you have the coin, you can come buy the plot."

"That's fine." Cain came out with the steel armor in his hands. I noticed that he had exceptionally built arms. Seems like everyone is stronger since we appeared in Skyrim.

"Ah here it is. Thanks Cain." He nodded and handed me the steel armor. I placed it on the table with the other larger one. I noticed that it shiny. "Did you enchant this?"

Farengar nodded. "Yes. I used a black soul gem to enchant that. The enchantment makes the armor feel much lighter than it really is. Actually, that shredded leather armor you have on should be heavier than that steel. I did the best you could." I walked over to the armor and picked it up with one hand. He was right. It wasn't heavy at all. I took off the shit leather armor and threw on the steel. It wasn't heavy at all.

"Wow, that's amazing. Thanks Farengar." I looked around my gaze met on Steve's robes. They were novice robes. Maybe I can get him to study with Farengar. "Hey Steve."

He snapped out of his daydream. "Yeah?"

"What do you think of using magic?"

He shrugged. "It's good. I like using the knife though."

"What if I told you that you can shoot fire balls out of you hands?"

He smirked and looked at his hands. "That would be pretty awesome."

"Want to learn how to do it?"

He thought for a moment. "Yeah that sounds grand. How?"

I looked over to Farengar. He knew where this was going. "Yes, I would be happy to teach him the fine arcane arts, but I recommend that he goes to the College of Winterhold for that."

I shook my head. "That's too far away. And he's better off being with us than alone. You think so Steve?"

Steve nodded in acceptance. "Yeah, 'cause I'm not as familiar with Skyrim as well as Bame. So what would I have to do.. I'm sorry can you say your name?"

"Farengar Secret-Fire. The court Mage. I guess just come up to Dragonsreach when you are ready. My lab is up the stairs on the right."

"Alright, I will. Thanks for your time." Seems like he was happy about it. I remember fire balls from the game, they are pretty deadly. I didn't like using magic, I was more of what I am now, a frontline warrior.

Balgruuf got up from his chair. "Well I have to get back to my duty at leading this city. I'll take my leave." He nodded and started walking around to the front. Farengar waved and followed along with him. Lydia gave me a comforting smile and a short stair then followed behind Balgruuf.

"Well, that was good of him to come by. He barely comes here, probably because of Vignar Grey-Mane." That's exactly the reason. Since the war, it tore the two clans apart. At first I was an Ulfric Stormcloak supporter. But after I understood what would happen if the Empire was driven out, I became a supporter of the Empire.

I looked to Cain and he nodded sheepishly, like he always does. Then I remembered about his memory loss. I had to talk to him. "Cain, I gotta tell you something." I walked away and motioned him to follow. He followed and the twins and Jon followed up. I was going to make them stop, but they were gonna find out some way or another.

"What's up?" Cain asked with a concerned look. I guess I did make this seem too serious, well it is pretty serious.

"You know why you can't remember anything?"

Cain shook his head. "No clue, why do you know?"

"Yeah I do."

"Okay, do you want to spare me the details?" I noticed that he was getting a little impatient. Ha, who wouldn't?

"Well I don't know how to start this," I took in a deep breath, "Cain, your memory was taken by a Daedric prince."

"What's a Daedric prince?"

"In other words, a demon. Like a fallen angel." He turned his gaze towards the twins who were just as confused as he was. "His name is Hermaeus Mora. He's the prince that controls memory and knowledge. In this case he wanted your memory specifically." I rubbed my head and squinted my eyes. "I know why he did too I think. He wanted your memory because you are the Dragonborn."

"What's that have to do with anything? Why would a demon want my memory? Yes I know I'm the 'Dragonborn' but it still doesn't add up to me."

I looked to Jon. "Jon did you get the Dragonborn DLC before we actually came here?"

"Nah I didn't, why?" Obviously, Jon and I were always too busy playing Halo 4. Oh well I guess I'm the only one who kinda knows the story line to Dragonborn.

"Never mind. Well in that DLC, we go to a small island north of Morrowind and we have to defeat this other Dragonborn named Miraak. He's a wicked man in a lust for knowledge."

"So I have to kill him or something to get my memory back?" Cain asked plainly with a hint of sarcasm.

"Maybe, I couldn't tell ya." I really had no clue what to tell him. The twins didn't know what to say either. "I don't even know when we can start getting your memory back. But there is a way." Hopefully it'll come up soon. Maybe it would be better if we take out Alduin first. That's what I did first and it seemed to work.

"Well alright then. Hopefully soon," Cain remarked. I nodded back and spotted Vilkas leaning against one of the polls looking like he wanted to say something to me.

I walked over to him, "You got somethin for us?"

He nodded. "Yeah, how much do you know about the Silver-Hand?"

I glanced over to Kodlak who was sitting in his chair and drinking from his cup. "Quite a bit. I hate their guts."

He picked up his head and raised an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

"They are danger to us. Especially to you fellas."

He raised another brow. "Yeah I know. We gotta take em out before they take us out."

"Right. I can take care of some of it, just not alone."

"I'll make sure you don't." He glanced over to Aela. "You want to know where it's at?" I nodded. "It's at Treva's Watch."

"In the Rift?"

"Yeah. I heard they got a fragment of Wuuthrad too."

"I'll get on it then." I looked around a bit. "So who am I taking?" Vilkas smirked and nodded in Aela's direction. "Really?" He chuckled a little and patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry whelp, she's not gonna be drunk this time." I dropped my head and groaned. This was not gonna be fun.. "And it's just you two."

I shot my gaze up back and glared into his eyes. "Seriously?" He snorted and nodded playfully. I hope this wasn't a fucking joke. "What are the others gonna do?"

"I have stuff for them to do, don't worry bout it."

"Fine, I'll get my stuff together." God damn bastard. She's gonna kill me. I picked up my feet and went to go gear up.

* * *

**There ya have it, I hope it was good enough. I'll get to work on chapter 11. Please Review! Thanks for reading :)**


	11. The Truth of the Group

**Sorry about the extremely long wait. It's been a busy month. So here's chapter 11, hope you like it. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

::Bame's POV::

Okay this is weird. Aela has been giving me these creepy stares for mostly the entire walk into the Rift. Thank God she didn't bring any mead or ale. That bitch gets crazy in the head when she's drunk out of her mind.

Finally I'm out in the Rift. It's much pretty than it is in the game, well obviously the game uses graphics. This is just breath taking in actual view. Aela noticed my sudden face change. "See something?"

"Oh no no, I just," I paused and glanced around the land, "never been in the Rift before. I never thought it'd be this beautiful." She chuckled at the comment.

"So you are one of those kind of guys, huh?"

I raised a brow. "What are you saying?"

"You are not like most Nords I know."

"Probably 'cause I ain't a Nord." I realized what I just told her and I glanced over to the confused redhead.

"Then what are you?"

"Uh, Ger-" improvise once again, "-manic. Germanic decent." She raised a brow and crossed her arms.

"Germanic? Where is that from?" God damn it, I'm sick of being bombarded by these stupid questions!

"Cyrodiil, southern Cyrodiil. I was part of an ancient Nordic decent tribe that died out. I'm the last of the Germanic tribe."

"Interesting. I've never heard of them." She smirked a little and leaned up against a tree.

"I hope not, we were a very remote tribe. Just the Thalmor discovered our location and wiped us out. I was the only survivor." I glanced back to the forest and up in the sky. Looks like it's going to rain. No big deal.

"So in a way you still are Nordic."

I turned my head and stared back into her eyes. "Is that a question?"

She smirked and looked off in the distance. "Don't get snippy with me, whelp."

I rolled my eyes and adjusted my steel boots a little. "We should keep moving." She nodded and leaned off the tree.

The road to Treva's Watch was not as dangerous as I thought it would be. I would think that this place would be crawling with trolls and wolves but I guess I'm wrong. I noticed that it was too dark to keep walking. Aela stopped and glanced around. "This seems like a good place to stay for the night. I'll go get firewood. Be right back." She started off into the woods and here I sat on a log with my dagger in my hand. Can never be too careful in Skyrim.

I wonder what the buds are doing now. Maybe Steve is finishing his little session with Farengar. Maybe Jon and Kevin are training with Vilkas. Maybe Cain is training with Farkas for his trip to Bleak Falls. Hell I don't know. I wish I had my phone so I could call them. Whatever it's Skyrim.

Suddenly Aela popped out of the darkness with a large pile of sticks. "That was quick."

"That's how it's done whelp." She began stacking the sticks up and tried to get a fire started. Ha I got an idea.

I whipped out me right hand and pointed at the sticks and fired flames at the sticks triggering the fire. Aela shot her face up and glared at me. "That's how I roll."I crossed my arms and glanced around camp. Aela pulled off a rabbit off her belt that she killed earlier, skinned it, placed it on a stick and through it in the flames. For some reason that rabbit sounded so damn good right now.

As soon as it was cooked well enough, she pulled the rabbit out of the fire, ripped off a leg and through it to me. "Thanks."

"You owe me a drink."

"I'm not gonna be around you when you drink so think of something else." She looked up me as she pulled off another leg with a eye piercing gaze. Shit, she really has the eyes of a wolf. Suddenly she smirked. "What?" I asked.

"I could smell your uneasiness." What the..? Vilkas I'm going to KILL you when I get back.

"How do you know that's me?"

"You have your own distinct smell. Nothing like a Nord." I raised a brow, pulled out my dagger and began playing with it. "I think you are lying about the 'Germanic' tribe of Cyrodiil." She could smell that? How..?

"You can smell lies?"

She snorted and laid back in her bedroll. "Uneasiness usually means you are lying. That's the way I always dealt with it." She let out a great roar of a yawn. "You can tell me where you really are from in the morning alright?"

"Um, okay?" As of now, I fucking hate werewolves. They don't play fair. I threw down my bedroll and laid on top of it. There was a break in the trees and I saw the night sky. The skies are all different in each hold I guess. Well from what I can tell from Whiterun, the Rift and a small part of Falkreath.

I glanced over to Aela. She was sleeping soundly. From what I can remember, werewolves can never sleep peacefully, so why can Aela? Doesn't matter, she better not try anything or I'm going to flip out in the morning.

::Steve's POV::

"Jon check it out!" Jon looked over to me.

"Huh?"

I threw out my hands, aimed at the dummy, and flames filled in my hands. I glanced back at him and he raised both of his brows. "Fireballz!" And a big fireball rocketed out of my hands and hit the dummy. Jon cheered and threw up his hands.

"Wow nice Steve! Did Farengar show you that?"

"You bet. That guy is a swell guy, but he let me off early 'cause he had to talk to some hooded lady." The lady I saw was very serious on the things she was doing.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Jon rubbed his chin. His five o'clock shadow was growing and couldn't help but smile. "What?"

"You need to shave, Jon."

"Yeah I know but I'm afraid of doing it with a knife!" He had a good point. Skyrim probably doesn't have any razors.

"Well ask uh," dang I forgot his name. I'm horrible with names.

"Vilkas?"

"Yeah uh Vilkas." Jon nodded and sat back down in his chair. I noticed Kevin and Cain weren't out on the patio. "Where's Kevin and Cain?"

"Kevin is inside and I don't know where Cain is."

"What do you mean you don't know where Cain is?"

"He's not here, neither is Farkas."

"Which guy is that?"

"He's the big strong guy with a long sword."

"Oh alright. I'll ask Vilkas then." I made my way to the door and opened it up. Kevin was on his way to the bedroom and Vilkas was sitting at the center table with a couple of other people.

"Hey Steve," he greeted with a smile. Man I have to get better with these names.

"Hey," I took a seat at the table, "do you know where Cain is?"

He nodded. "He and Farkas went to Bleak Falls Barrow earlier today. Don't worry bud, he'll be just fine with Farkas."

Bame would flip out if he was hearing what I was. "When will he be back?"

"Probably in the morning. It's not very far and they are probably resting for the night." He took a swig of beer or whatever from his cup. He was buzzed, I could smell it from here. The other people were sitting talking about God knows what. What is a draugr?

"Hey you," a sudden masculine voice asked from the right side of the table. I glanced over to the side and it was one if the greenish blue people, dark elf if that's what Bame told me.

"Yeah?"

"You're the one that saved Lydia, am I right?" His breath was putrid and I am fifteen feet away from him!

"Uh yeah but Bame did most of the work."

"I dunno bout that. From what I've heard, you are the one that used the shock spell to make her heart run faster." He took another swig from his cup.

"Yeah but I'm sure Bame woulda done something if I wasn't there." He eyed me weirdly and leaned back in his chair.

"You aren't like your kin y'know?" What's that supposed to mean?

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not even sure what race you are. Where do you hale?" Oh God, not good. What was I supposed to say?

"I-" c'mon think! In reality I'm Irish and something else. God, what were the Irish known as before? Celts? I don't even know if they know who they are. Viking? No I'm not big enough to be a Viking. Anglo-Saxon? Once again I highly doubt they know who they are. I'll just go with the Celtics. "I'm a Celt."

He raised his dark eyebrow. "Celtic? Never heard of them. Where are they from?"

"Far east," I said quickly.

"Past Morrowind?" Morrowind? Okay this is too difficult!

"Yeah a lot farther I think."

"That's beyond the sea. Impressive. Are they all specialized with magic?"

"I think so, I don't remember." Jon came inside and continued walking to the downstairs. "Well I'm going to call it a night. Nice talking to you sir."

"Yeah absolutely, be seeing ya." And he went back to chugging down his beverage. I followed up behind Jon to the bedroom.

::Bame's POV::

"Get up, whelp!" The sound of Aela's beastly voice made me jump out of my bed roll. Geez it was at the crack of dawn.

"Why so early?" I glanced up at her and she glared back at me. This woman is never happy.

"I want to get this job done and I'm itching for a fight with the Silver-Hand." She wrapped her arrow casing around her back and belted up her dagger. I got to my feet and folded my bed roll together.

"Yeah yeah I know you are."

"I'm getting sick of your attitude boy!" I could hear her inner wolf in that one. Damn it's similar to the voices from the Exorcism.

"Okay okay, sorry." I could take her as human form but definitely not beast form. It's probably wise not to make her angry. "So what's the plan then?"

"Straightforward, I'm going to take them out with my bow as you charge in. Shouldn't be hard." Bitch, making me be the cannon fodder. Oh well, I'll be fine if I trust my instincts.

"Fine lets go then." We set off and just over the hill there it was, Treva's Watch. She smirked and glanced over to me.

"Go, be quiet. I'll take out all the bow sentries then work my way down to you." I nodded and slowly slid down the hill next to the wall. There was a back entrance to the fort and I peaked around the corner of the wall. There were six of them on the bottom level and three on the sentries.

I glanced up at Aela and motioned her to commence fire. She took out a bow and aimed towards the fort. She released the arrow and it darted through the air. I turned my head and witnessed the arrow penetrate a sentry through the back of the neck. Nobody noticed so Aela released another arrow and it skewered the second sentry in the back of the head. Damn she's a hell of a shot. However, the sentry's body fell back to the ground and the six men heard the body hit the ground.

"What in Oblivion?" One of the men cried. They all unsheathed their swords and whirled their heads around the fort. Aela shot the last sentry just above me and he hit the ground. The six Silver-Hand men looked over at the body in front of me and spotted my presence.

"Over there!" I pulled my battle axe out and braced myself from the incoming attackers. The first person recklessly lounged at me with his sword in the air ready to cut down. In defense, I pointed the tip of the poll of my battle axe at him. Before he could realize that his plan wasn't going to work, he was skewered on the end of the poll. Very swiftly, I kicked him off the end and swung my whole body around gripping tight on my battle axe. The side of the axe sliced through another attacker, almost cutting him in half. Four left.

"Come at me!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The next two men ran up with their swords in the air. Before they could slice down, I blocked the sword on my right and force kicked the attacker on my left sending him flying into the third attacker knocking both of them to the ground. The one still standing gripped my neck and brought his sword wielding hand back ready to screw me in the chest.

Quickly, I dropped my axe and held off his arm. With my other free hand, I gripped onto his neck and lifted him up in the air. In the process, he let go of my neck and I smashed his head into the side of the stone wall.

The two other men noticed I didn't have any weapon and they charged at me. As I pulled out my dagger, they both suddenly looked like they got close lined. I shook my head and glimpsed down at them. Both of them had arrows in the middle of their chest.

"Looks like I just saved your sorry ass," Aela sarcastically commented behind me. She glanced down at my battle axe and smirked. "You do know battle axes aren't the best weapons to fight with, bonehead."

"I'm starting to realize that, and don't call me bonehead." She snorted and walked past me.

"Fine ice brain." She has to get rid of that attitude! I'm starting to get really pissed. I picked up my battle axe and sheathed it onto my back.

"You think that's all of them?"

She glanced back to me. "Nope, not at all. I'm guessing the leader is just inside with a couple of men." She glanced around the fort just to make sure and looked at me. "You ready?"

I pulled out my battle axe. "Yeah, let's go." She forcefully kicked down the door to the fort and we stormed in. We noticed a stairs going in deeper and we quickly jogged down them now entering into a larger room.

"Who's there? Ronjar is that you?" Called out a deep masculine voice, most likely from an Orc. Aela glanced over to me and put a finger to her lips.

"Stay here, I'll get this," she whispered to me. I nodded and stood back as she slowly approached the balcony with a drawn arrow. She took aim and released the arrow. The next thing I hear is a loud crash.

"By the nine! What the f-" Suddenly that voice was cut out immediately after Aela released another arrow. She glanced around the room once more and she put her bow on her back.

"Okay, come on down. Lets see if it's here." I sheathed my battle axe and began running down the stairs with Aela on my tail.

We both surveyed the room and both of our eyes eventually landed onto the larger table. There it was, a piece of Wuuthrad. It was the part that looked like a face opening it's mouth very wide. I walked over to the piece and picked it up. It was midnight black and pretty heavy. Out of the blue, Aela snatched it right out of my hands. "What the..?"

"It's not your place to hold this legendary piece. Remember you are a whelp, new blood." I gritted my teeth and shook my head. Damn redhead.

"Fine, lets get outta here then."

We got back on the road to Whiterun. Once again, Aela has been giving me some pretty weird looks. I can't tell if she's pissed or...thinking of me in different weird ways. "Need something?" I had to break the silence. Certainly eased up the tension.

"You never told me what you are." Damn it, I was trying to stay away from this for as long as I can.

"Germanic. I told you the truth before." In reality, I am German. So she has to understand that I am telling the truth. She smirked.

"Yeah I know that's the truth, but where are you from?"

I stopped in my tracks, leaned down and placed my hands on my knees. "I can't tell you." She raised a brow.

"Reason?"

"You just wouldn't understand how it happened." She crossed her arms and looked into my eyes.

"Happened? What are you saying?" The tone of her voice was changing moreover to confusion rather than interrogation.

"Never mind, I don't want to talk about it." She lowered both her brows and bit her lip. I turned my head back towards the road and continued walking on the stone road.

"Well I guess I'll just have to tell 'her' then." I stopped in my tracks and shot my gaze to her. She leaned onto a tree and smirked mischievously.

"What are you talking about?!"

"I know you like her."

Who the hell was she talking about? "Her?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "C'mon whelp, besides the smell, it's obvious you like the Jarl's daughter."

"Lydia? What makes you say that?" Where was she going with this? I'm starting to lose my temper. Keep your cool Bame, c'mon you can keep it.

"Well I can smell your infatuation for her when you are around her. It's pretty distinct. Also, the way you act around her is a dead giveaway. You won't take your eyes off her and you always smile when she's in your sight." Damn it she's right..

"What's your point?" She raised both her eyebrows and glanced down at the ground.

"I guess I'll have to tell her what you think of her-"

"Fuck you Aela!" I can feel the rage build up in my chest. "You wouldn't dare!"

She laughed and leaned off the tree. "That is if you tell me where you came from. Then I might forget to tell her." She kept on laughing beneath her breath. She glanced one more time and resumed walking down the road.

Here I stood in the middle of the road trying to find a way to explain what exactly happened. She can't tell anyone or people will begin to think we are demons from different dimensions. "Fine you win."

She glanced around and folded her arms. Her facial reaction indicating she's ready for a long story. "That is if you promise that you don't mention this to any soul, okay?"

She nodded in acknowledgement. "Alright deal."

"Okay," I began rubbing my head. "This is how it all happened..."

* * *

**oh so the word is out! I guess we'll just have to find out what Aela does after she hears the truth. Please comment and review!**


	12. Western Watchtower

**Alrighty here's chapter 12. I hope you enjoy cuz it's quite a long chapter in my opinion. Have fun! :)**

* * *

::Kevin's POV::

"Hey Steve," I wrapped my crossbow around my shoulder. Steve was at the center table of Jorrvaskr eating with Jon. Jon, as always, was completely pigging out on the chicken breasts and bread. Steve glanced over to me.

"What?"

"When is Bame coming back?... And Cain for that matter?" Steve shrugged his shoulders and point nodded to Vilkas.

"Ask him, he'd know." I took a seat next to Steve and looked over to Vilkas. He's smelling a lot like a wet dog. Weird.

"Hey Vilkas."

He took swig from his cup and glanced over to me with a welcoming smile. "Kevin, what can I do for you?"

I placed my crossbow on the table. "Would you know when Cain and Bame will be back?"

He squinted his eyes and looked up. "Cain should be back already, he might be seeing the Jarl. And Bame, he can be back at any time today." He looked back to his plate and resumed eating. I took one piece of bread from one of the trays.

I looked over to Jon and couldn't help but pull a smirk. He had a huge turkey leg in his hands eating away. "Jon, you're fat." He glanced over to me and smirked.

"And proud to be!"

Steve shook his head and leaned back in his chair with a smile. "Jon, I don't think that's a compliment!"

He took another huge bite from the leg. "Yeah i' issh!" Vilkas raised an eyebrow and rubbed his beard.

"What are you whelps saying? He's not fat," he commented. His voice had a clear sense of confusion.

Steve chuckled and raised his hand up a little. "Nah we aren't meaning it, Jon here just eats more than a cow and doesn't gain weight! So we call him fat for the fun of it."

Vilkas smirked and leaned back. "Ha alright then." Suddenly the door opened up and the four of us turned our head around to the front of the room. It was Cain and the large guy, I forget his name.

"Cain, you're back! What's up?" Jon shouted out with a smile. Cain smirked and waved.

"Hey guys."

"Farkas, how was it?" Farkas that's his name. Okay then I'll try to keep a memory of his name.

"Nothing we couldn't handle. Cain here isn't that bad of a fighter." He nudged Cain lightly and walked down to the table.

"Is Bame back?" Cain asked.

"Nope, he should be back soon." Cain nodded and walked over to the table.

"Can I..?" He asked pointing at a seat.

I smirked and nodded. "You don't have to ask Cain." He smirked and sat down. I noticed that his eyes had a slight color difference from before. "Cain, your eyes are a little red." He glanced back over to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Bloodshot?"

"No, your eyes aren't like they weren't like they were before. Look that way," he moved his eyes in the direction I pointed. It was slightly red in the coloring part. Vilkas walked over and looked at Cain's eyes. He squinted his eyes slightly and studied the slight fire red eyes. Finally he leaned up and shook his head in confusion.

"I have no idea what that is." He raised an eyebrow and looked at Farkas. "It's nothing like the vampire side effects."

Farkas shrugged. "Don't look at me, you're the supposed to be the smart guy here." Steve and I both smirked. Vilkas rolled his eyes and glanced back at Cain's eyes.

"Open your mouth," he ordered Cain. Cain opened his mouth and Vilkas touched his top canine. He lowered both eyebrows and leaned back up. "I don't understand. I was going to say that he was going to turn into a vampire, but his teeth aren't enlarging and his skin tone hasn't changed." He placed a hand on Cain's forehead. "His temperature is normal as well," he raised a brow, "actually it's heating up. How are you feeling?"

Cain shrugged lightly. "I feel fine. I seriously don't feel anything wrong."

"Okay this is just...out of the norm." Vilkas crossed his arms. "Farkas, did anything happen to Cain at the barrow?"

"Well there was one thing," he started. Vilkas turned his head quickly at his brother. "At this ancient wall, I saw lights come out and shoot at him."

Cain suddenly joined in, "Oh yeah, it was weird but I felt something happen."

"Weird. I couldn't tell you what happened. I've never of anything like that before." Vilkas scratched his head and shrugged. "As far as I know, it's nothing that you should be worried about."

::Bame's POV::

Finally we are in Whiterun hold. I was getting tired of being so damn cold. I can't stand the cold. We just past through Riverwood and the town reminded me of the things I had to do later including Delphine and Hadvar. Geez I got stuff to do. Aela has been extremely quiet since the moment I told her the story of how we got here in Skyrim. Her reaction to the story had astonishment written all over her face. Now her reaction has more of a skeptical or wary look. I would understand if she thought my friends and I were just a bunch of Daedra that just sorta stumbled upon Jorrvaskr.

Finally, Whiterun city came into view. I wonder what the guys are doing. I glanced over to Aela and she moved on down the road without looking at me. Whatever, she can go cry about it.

As we approached Whiterun's gate, I noticed a guard coming from the west sprinting as fast as he possibly can go. His gear was ripped up beyond belief. Wait, from the west... Oh shit! "Aela we gotta move now!" She looked at me like I was out of my mind. "Seriously, look over there!" I pointed in the west at smoke raising in the distance.

"What's going on?" Her eyes widened when her question was suddenly answered. There was a dragon flying around the distant watchtower. I pulled onto her shoulder.

"C'mon we gotta go get help now!" She hesitated and put her hands up.

"Against a fucking dragon? What can we do against it?" That didn't sound like her at all.

"Are you serious beast girl? Dragons aren't extremely hard to take down than giants." I hope I'm right.. "Are you saying you are scared?" That pushed her giant red button. She gritted her teeth and shoved me a little back.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" She snared at me with her beast eyes taking over her gaze.

"Don't turn. Werewolves aren't good against airborne opponents, especially dragons!" Her reaction didn't change at all. I pulled her a little harder. "Quickly, lets get the others!" We started sprinting to the gates and we came up to the guard.

"What's the rush?" He demanded with hands out stopping us.

"Dragon at Western Watchtower, we need to get help!" Without hesitation, he opened the gate and we rushed in. "Aela go to Dragonsreach and get help, I'll go get the others at Jorrvaskr!" Without letting her protest, I proceeded running to the mead hall.

As soon as I came up to the door, I banged the door open. Everyone inside quickly got to their feet with startled reactions. "There's a dragon at the Western Watchtower, we have to kill it, lets go!" Vilkas raised his eyebrow and Jon gaped.

"Dragon? Are you serious?"

"No time to talk, it's gonna keep killing innocents unless we take it out! C'mon!" I quickly motioned them to follow. Cain, Jon, Steve and Kevin got their gear on and quickly came up. "Cain, we need you more than anyone."

"Why?"

"'Cause you're the Dragonborn! Only you can permanently kill it. Vilkas and Farkas, we need you both too!" The seven of us rushed down the stairs and met up with Aela just in time with Irileth and three guards. "Alright, lets get going." Twelve people against one dragon, I hope this is enough.

As we approached the watchtower, the dragon was not in sight but the place looked like a mini nuke blew up here. "He was definitely here."

"Alright spread out and look for survivors," Irileth ordered everyone. Kevin pulled out his crossbow and placed in a bolt. Steve's hands were all electrically and his face had focus written all over it. Jon gripped his sword tighter and kept glancing around the watchtower. Cain had a steel war axe in his hand and he glanced over to me.

"No go away!" A voice suddenly blurted out from the tower. "He's still here somewhere." He slowly strolled out of the tower and he looked off in the distance. Then his expression suddenly dropped. "Kynareth save us, here he comes again!"

I whirled my head in the direction he was looking and there it was. A dragon. Bronze colored and larger than my old Ford Escape. "Everyone get ready!" Aela, Kevin and Irileth aimed their bows at the flying beast. This can't be much like the game, couldn't it? What would get the dragon to the ground without using Dragonrend? The wings! Shoot out the aerodynamics! "Kevin!" He glanced over to me quickly. "Shoot out the wings, disable his flight. That should get him to the ground!" He nodded and aimed back the dragon.

The dragon let out a deafening roar and flew right over us. The guards commenced shooting arrows at it but they didn't even get close. The dragon suddenly stopped and hovered in the air. "YOL.."

"Shit, get to cover!" I tackled Kevin and the two women behind a fallen pillar.

"TOOR.. SHUL!" Waves of fire poured out of the dragons mouth right on the pillar we were hiding behind. When the fire stopped, Kevin quickly peaked over the pillar and pulled the trigger to his crossbow. The bolt hit the dragon on the left wing making a large hole in the center of the wing. Aela and Irileth both caught on and release their arrows at the dragon's left wing and the arrows made more holes. On cue, the dragon lost it's hover on the left side causing it to drop to the ground. It let out a huge roar of pain as it hit the ground.

"Cain lets go!" I yelled to him. He rushed over to me with his sword drawn and waited for my signal. The dragon staggered to its hand parts of its wings. I raised its head and glanced at Cain.

"DOVAKIIN," the dragon started, "I AM MIRMULNIR! I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!" Cain's face had shock written all over it. His eyes wide open and his mouth gaped.

"Too bad," I raised my axe and sliced down on the dragon's face penetrating the middle section. The dragon whipped its head around roaring for its life. I lost my footing and got launched twenty feet from the flying beast. I glanced over and saw Cain on top of the dragon's head gripping on my axe with his other hand wielding his sword in the air.

"NO DOVAKIIN!" The dragon shrieked. Cain flipped his sword around with the blade pointing down and he jabbed the blade into the skull of the beast. Mirmulnir let out one last long roar and dropped his head down to the ground.

"By the nine, we killed it!" Vilkas said with his sword still drawn. Suddenly the dragon bursted into flames. Cain turned around and took a couple steps back from the burning dragon

corpse.

"No Cain, stay put!" I yelled at him he glanced at me like I was out of my mind. "Trust me!" I raced to my feet. Suddenly, an aura of orange, red and yellow beamed at Cain in the stomach and Cain opened up his arms. He looked down at the aura going into his chest then back at me. Then the aura stopped. The only things left from the dragon were its bones.

"No way.." Vilkas mumbled underneath his breath. "He is the Dragonborn."

I glanced over to him and smirked lightly. "Told ya." He smirked and sheathed his sword.

"Fus.. Ro!" Cain shouted into the air. A larger blue wall of energy flew into the air.

"That was shouting! You really must be Dragonborn!" One of the guards yelled out. I smirked a little and patted Cain on the back.

"Yeah he-" Suddenly my voice was interrupted by thunder coming from the largest mountain into the distance, The Throat of the World.

"DOV-AH-KIIN!" The three syllables echoed across the Whiterun plains. It was the Greybeards calling to Cain.

"What was that?" Aela called out.

"The Greybeards are calling to Cain," I replied to her. Both of her eyebrows raised up.

"Alright, party's over. You," Irileth pointed at me, "go to the Jarl and tell them what happened. The guards and I are gonna stick around and clean this mess."

"Alright. Cain, you're coming with me." He nodded and walked up next to me. I glanced over to the Companions and my buds. "I'll meet ya fellas at Jorrvaskr."

"See ya then," Vilkas said back.

As Cain and I came to the gates of Whiterun, I noticed the guards were doubled up on duty next to the gate. "Excuse us." Good thing they know who we are now otherwise they'd probably stop us from going in.

The roads of Whiterun were almost completely empty with the exception of a ton of guards. One of they guards approached us. "Kinsmen, you should get in cover with the dragon circling about."

"The dragon is dead and we have to inform the Jarl what happened."

"The dragon is dead? Alright, hurry and see the Jarl." He patted our backs and we sprinted up the stairs into Dragonsreach. The Jarl was standing in front of thrown speaking to Proventus.

"Balgruuf!" He quickly turned his head and his eyebrows raised.

"Bame and Cain, what happened at the watchtower?" He asked very quickly as he walked down the stairs to us.

"The dragon attacked and destroyed the watchtower, but we managed to kill it." A sense of laughter popped up in my throat when I realized that I practically said the line from the game.

The Jarl let out a relieved breath and looked down. "I knew I could count on Irileth," then he glanced around a little, "but there has to be more to it."

"Well I'm sure you remember that Cain here is the Dragonborn. After we killed the flying lizard, he absorbed the dragon's soul. But behind that, the dragon was completely outnumbered."

"By Ysmir, that's amazing." He paused for a bit then walked back to his thrown and sat down. "Now I understand what the thunder from the Throat of the World was, the Greybeards are calling for you."

"I know, we're going to head up there soon."

"Good, it is a true honor to be called to High Hrothgar by the Greybeards." He got back to his feet. "You two have done many tremendous services for my city. I now name both of you Thanes of Whiterun! It's the highest badges of honor I have in my grasp. You both earned it." He took out his war axe and handed it to Cain. "Here. The Axe of Whiterun. And Bame," he glanced over to Farengar's room. "I'll let you know when I get you a reward."

"My Jarl, being Thane is a big enough reward. I don't need another one. Besides, Farengar already gave me this weightless steel armor. I'm fine with what I have."

He laughed and shook his head. "How about this, I'll give you a plot of land for a house. No price, that's my gift."

"That.." I could barely get the words out of my mouth. "That w-would be great. You have my gratitude, sir!"

"No you have my gratitude." He was going to sit down but he stopped himself. "Oh I almost forgot, I'm assigning Lydia to you Bame as a personal housecarl ." Oh shit, Aela is gonna love this.. "Cain, I'm assigning Hrongar to be your housecarl temporarily at least until I find one permanent candidate. I'm sorry for inconvenience."

"It's no big deal Jarl Balgruuf. Where is the plot?"

He looked over to Proventus and motioned him to tell us. "The plot is a little south below the northern checkpoint. Just down the hill here." He pointed behind him. Alright good place I guess.

"Thank you Proventus. We should get going and leave you to your work. Have a good night." Cain and I turned around and began walking down the stairs. I looked up and noticed Lydia next to the door waiting for us.

"Nice to see you again Lydia," I greeted her with a smile. She smiled back.

"And you as well my thane." I smirked and shook my hand.

"No no, please just call me Bame. It'd make me feel like I'm equal to every body else."

She chuckled a little. "If you say so Bame."

"And I'm aware of what your standards as a housecarl are and I'd just like to say right now, you may do as you please, just tell me where you will be on a note or something in case I need you. And please don't be so formal." She laughed and crossed her arms.

"May I ask where your place is?"

"Well, it is just north, but we have nothing there yet so either tag along with us at Jorrvaskr or stay here. That's your call."

"I guess I can tag along with you two at Jorrvaskr." I smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I'll see what Vilkas says about that. He'll probably vouch for you at least until we build the house. Lets go, they must be eager to know what the Jarl said." I nudged Cain and we began walking out the large doors.

The day was close to dusk. I realized that time flies in Skyrim's everyday life, just like the game, well, maybe not as fast. The guards on duty glanced at us and bowed their heads. To be honest, it really does feel good being the hot rod in the town. "Thanes." One of the guards greeted us. I nodded a greeting back and we proceeded down the stairs. As usual, the zealot was there preaching about Talos. Doesn't that guy get any sleep?

Then I spotted Lucia. Poor little girl.. She sat on the bench next to the Gildergreen tree and she looked up at me with a frown. "Mister, I'm so sorry for bothering you a lot, but please-"

"Oh nah it's fine. You should have a place to sleep for the night." I paused and glanced over to Lydia who was smiling at me. "C'mon miss, I'll get you a bed for the night." I placed my hand on her back and lead her to her feet.

"R-really? I-I dunno what to say.." Tears started forming in her eyes. "I haven't slept in a comfortable bed in.. I don't know how long.." That was enough to make me almost cry. Why does a sweet girl have to suffer poverty? She doesn't deserve this.

"By the way, I didn't get your name," I asked her knowing it would be weird if I randomly knew her name.

"Lucia, what's your name?"

"I'm Bame," I placed a hand on my chest. I pointed to Cain, "that's Cain." Then to Lydia, " and this is Lydia."

"It's very nice to meet you guys!" She said cheerfully.

"C'mon Lucia, lets her ya something to eat." We started walking up the stairs to Jorrvaskr and we walked into the front door. Everyone was seated around the table talking about dragons coming back. "We're back," I called out. Kodlak glanced over and smiled at the sight of Lucia. Aela gave me a devilish smile when she laid her eyes on Lydia. Jon, Kev and Steve waved over to me and I waved back.

"What's the word?"

"Well," I started and began walking down the stairs, "first, as most of you know the Greybeards called for Cain and we're going to head up that mountain at first light. Second, Jarl Balgruuf appointed Cain and I as thanes of Whiterun."

Everyone, with the exception of Kev and Steve, gaped and gasped. "Congratulations whelps, you're movin' up in the world," Vilkas said with a smirk.

"Thanks guys, and lastly, this little girl needs a warm place to stay tonight and something to eat, can't we spare a bed and maybe some food?"

Vilkas looked over to Kodlak then back at me. "Bame I'm sorry to say, but Jorrvaskr isn't an orphanage. She can't stay here forever."

"I know I know, but it's gonna get pretty cold tonight. Just let girl stay here for the night."

"Fine, just for the night," Vilkas replied back.

"She can take my bed for the night. I'll stay up here." I patted her on the back and motioned her to go to the table. She smiled and walked towards the table. Ria waved her to come sit in the seat next to her. I always expected Ria to be a kind hearted woman.

Kodlak leaned up from his chair and smiled at me. I nodded and smiled back. I knew what he was thinking. I hope I made that little girl's day. Cain joined the twins and Jon at the table. Kevin waved me to come over and I nodded with a slight smirk.

I walked over and pulled up two chairs and sat down next Kevin. Lydia followed up and sat down next to me. Kevin nudged me. "What is a thane?" Steve moved up from his chair to listen in.

"It's a very high ranking.." I paused and rubbed my chin. "Guard for a lack of words. Like the Jarl's right hand man er.. men."

"That's amazing, Bame," he patted my back and smiled. He glanced over to Lydia and raised a brow. "Is she like your bodyguard or something?"

I chuckled and looked over to her. "Ask her yourself." Kevin gave me a 'what the hell' look and shook his head.

"Technically yes, we're preferred to be called a housecarl, if that's alright with you," she told Kevin. Kev nodded and looked back to me. She looked over to Steve. "Good evening Steve."

"Hey Lydia, how are you doing?" He asked casually.

"Pretty good. And you?"

"Swell." His trademarked word. Geez he's gotta think of a new one.

"Jon, how are ya doing?" I asked. I scooted in my chair and folded my hands on my lap.

"I'm doing great Bame. I can't believe that you actually got to be thane! That's just amazing!" His voice full of excitement. I laughed along and shook my head.

"I wasn't expecting to actually get it."

"You kidding? You did a lot since we've been here! I think you deserve it!" I smiled wider and looked down.

"If you say so Jon," I joked. He laughed and picked up a piece of bread. "Back to eating eh?"

"Bame, it's like you hardly know me!"

"Yeah yeah I'm just teasing you." He laughed and bit down on the bread. The twins and Cain started talking about Cain's little stunt he pulled on the dragon. Obviously Cain is being all modest saying he didn't know what he was doing half of the time. I laughed and shook my head.

Suddenly I felt a little tug on my left hand under the table. I twitched my hand a little and glanced over to Lydia. She was looking at me with a comforting smile. She gripped on my hand and lightly pressed onto it. She held onto my hand softly and rubbed her thumb on the backside of my hand.

I had absolutely no idea what to do. I looked back to her and smiled lightly. She exhaled lightly and looked down at the table. I glanced down the table and my gaze caught Aela's. Shit.. She sniffed a little in the air and sent me a satanic smile. Oh God.. I looked over to Farkas, Vilkas and Kodlak. They didn't seem to notice the scent. Thank The Lord .

The night progressed pretty quickly with conversations with the buds about the dragon and our new plot of land, the affectionate looks between me and Lydia, and Aela giving me devilish looks. Steve, I think, noticed me and Lydia giving each other obvious looks of affection. He seemed happy for me. Back in the real world, Steve could easily get girls but just chose not to. Me, I had a hard time with girls and for him to see me looking at Lydia like this, I think it made him somewhat happy for me. Steve is the man. Ironically, Kevin is pretty much the same in that respect.

Soon the night began to take over and people began going down to the barracks for bed. Lucia went down with Ria to bed. The twins, Jon and Cain all said good night to me and went down behind everyone else. Lydia got up and followed them. Before she went down, she glanced over to me and smiled lightly. Aela saw the look she gave me and looked over to me. She came up and patted me in the back. "Not bad, whelp," she commented quietly. She winked at me and proceeded down the stairs. I was the last person in the main room and I sat there looking around the room.

Might as well check out the night sky. I got up from my chair and walked out the back door onto the patio. The sky was pretty colorful with many different colors of auras. I decided to walk up to the Skyforge and I sat down on the edge on the cliff.

I pulled out my battle axe and stroked around the blade. Aela is probably right about this being too big of a weapon. I'll have to ask Eroland Grey-Mane for a new blade tomorrow. Hopefully I can trade this for a war axe or a sword. I'll see tomorrow.

"Ehem," a voice behind me cleared their throat. I glanced behind me and realized it was Lydia standing there next to the forge. Now that really got my blood moving. My heart pretty much tripled its beating. "May I?" She asked softly.

"Oh uh.. Yeah sure," I replied and I patted on the stone next to me. She walked over and sat down next to me on my right. I looked back up at the night sky. In the corner of my eye, I noticed that she was looking into my eyes.

"You know," she started, "I never got the chance to say thank you for saving my life." She scooted a little closer to me. I moved my right hand onto my leg hoping she would notice it there.

"Oh no problem. I wouldn't let you stay there." Shit Bame, swell job on the response. She leaned a little forward to get a better look at my eyes. I hesitated a little and she smirked at my clearly nervous posture.

She slightly moved her hand towards mine and she very softly grabbed ahold of my hand. I turned my head and met her gaze. Bethesda did a horrible job at making her in the game because she really is gorgeous. Behind that, they messed up on the age. She's not even in her twenties I think.

She scooted herself a little closer until her face was less than four inches away. Then she lowered her head on my shoulder and squeezed my hand a little.

I had no idea what she was trying to get at. Day one on her duty as housecarl and she wants to be with her thane. Seems a little quick, but then again I did that with my last relationships back in the real world. They didn't end as favorable as I wanted them to.

"Lydia," I started. She shifted her head and looked up at me slightly smiling. "You are one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen." I had to confess. People in the real world would be laughing their asses off if they were watching.

She smiled wider and wrapped her arm around my right arm. I hope Aela isn't watching, she would get a kick out of this.

::Cain's POV::

It's time to go to High Hrothgar to see these Greybeards. I'm starting to get a hang of this Dragonborn business. Me being this mythical hero that kills dragons. "Cain, you ready?" Bame asked me as he put his new axe in his belt.

"Yeah I'm good to go. Is it just you and me?"

"No, my housecarl is coming along. The road is pretty dangerous on the way there." He glanced over to Kevin and Steve. "Kevin, you should go take a look at the plot of land we got. And if you want, start thinking of a blueprint of a house for all of us."

"Okay, we'll see in a bit," Kevin replied. Bame said goodbye to others and we left for the huge mountain.

It wasn't very cold out thank goodness. But it looked cold up there. "Bame, where is the place exactly?"

He pointed at the mountain. "Right there, see it?" I squinted my eyes and searched for the place. Damn that's pretty far away.

"You saying that far up?"

"Yep, it'll take a while. Should get there by nightfall." Well this is going to be interesting. We're practically climbing to the top of a huge mountain. I wish a damn dragon could do us a favor and fly us up there.

* * *

**There's chapter 12, I hope it was met to your expectations. I'll keep on going to chapter 13. Should be done soon.**


	13. The Assassins

**Chapter 13, here ya go. Hope you guys enjoy it, I'll get to work on chapter 14 ASAP. have fun :)**

**disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

::Cain's POV::

Bame pulled out his war axe out of the snow troll's skull and wiped the blood on the troll's fur. This damn thing took forever to take down. To be honest, it was harder to take down than the dragon!

"Well, High Hrothgar should be just up these stairs. Lets go, I'm getting cold." The three of us pretty much sprinted up the stairs and we opened the front door of the castle. As we walked in further, I noticed four hooded elder men walking down to our level.

The elder that seemed to be the leader approached us. "So, a Dragonborn approaches us at the turning of the age." It's like he knew that I was the Dragonborn at the moment he laid eyes on me. "I'm master Arngeir. I speak for the Greybeards. What is your name?"

"I'm Cain. It's an honor to meet you, sir."

"Likewise. And who are these two?" He asked glancing around over to Bame and Lydia.

"I'm Bame. And this is my housecarl Lydia," Bame replied with a shaky tone.

"May I ask why you came here?"

"The Dragonborn needed to know how to get here so I helped him get here."

"Understandable," Arngeir replied flatly. "What do you know of the Way of the Voice?"

"Actually, I know a couple shouts, but that's about it." His tone almost had a hint of arrogance in it.

"Mmm, may I ask which ones you know?" The Greybeard asked as he crossed his arms.

"Unrelenting Force, all three words of power. Whirlwind Sprint, only the first word. Fire Breath, once again one word. And that's it."

"Impressive. How about you Dragonborn? What do you know?"

"I only know the first two words of Unrelenting Force."

"Impressive, let us taste your voice." I'm guessing they want me to shout at them? Alright, lets see what they say.

"Fus!" The blue aura beamed at Arngeir and he staggered back a little. He got his footing back and smiled.

"You really are Dragonborn. Without training, you already took the first step of projecting your voice into a Thu'um." He glanced over to one of the other Greybeards. "Come to the courtyard, Master Borri will teach you a completely new shout." The four elder men began walking back up the stairs and Bame pushed me forward to follow. The three of us followed up behind the elder men and we walked outside in the freezing cold.

"Now, Master Borri is going to teach you 'Wuld' which means 'whirlwind'." Master Borri approached me and looked down.

"Wuld.." A tannish color wave of energy flew to the ground and the strange markings started to incinerate from the snow. 'Wuld.' The word echoed in my head. I knew it.

"Master Borri will now allow you to tap into his understanding of 'Wuld'." Suddenly, Borri opened up his arms and darker cool colored auras beamed into my chest. I could actually feel the knowledge flow in. Pretty sweet.

After a long talk about the means of being a Dragonborn and doing a demonstration of the Wuld shout, Arngeir assigned me to go retrieve the horn of Jorgen Windcaller. The crypt it is in I couldn't remember the name. Too long and complicated.

Finally, Bame, Lydia and I left High Hrothgar. Bame tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. We aren't going into that crypt. I know someone who already got the horn and we will get it from her."

"Where?"

"In Riverwood. She's probably expecting us by now. C'mon, I'll show you."

::Steve's POV::

So Bame earned this plot of land? To be honest, it's actually not a bad plot for a house and stuff. I'm guessing the plot is roughly an acre or two. I don't know I can't tell. Kevin is probably going to end up building it his way. I noticed that Kevin was holding a scroll and glancing at the land in front of him. "Kevin, are you done with the blueprint already?"

"Yup," he replied with a smirk. "Didn't take very long to make." He moved next to me and showed me the paper. "You see, there's gonna be five bedrooms for each of us. On the first floor, we have our kitchen, a living room and a storage room. Second floor, like I said, five bedrooms for us and a guest bedroom with four beds in it just to be safe." I guess it's a good idea to have the extra bedroom for Lydia, but I doubt she'll be there if she ends up being with Bame. I hope he doesn't screw up his chances with her by going too fast.

I took a long look at the blueprint. "What's with all the extra space here?" I pointed at a completely open area on the first floor that I think Kevin forgot.

"Bame might have an idea for that so I left it open." He glimpsed at the bottom half of the blueprint. "I was thinking maybe we could have a something like a refrigerator in the cellar."

I chuckled a little. "You're acting like we have electricity!"

"Well look around Steve, Skyrim is full of snow and if we can condense the basement with no light or windows, it will stay cold. Right?"

"Mmm true. How big?"

Kevin glanced over to Jon who was studying the lumber that was given to us. "Big," we both giggled slightly. "Fifteen by fifteen should be good."

"Alright." I glanced at the stone pile and lumber that was lying around on the plot. "How are we going to do this?"

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked as he set the blueprint on the small workbench.

I looked at him like he was missing the part about actually BUILDING the house. "We can build this by ourselves. It'll take fifty years!"

"I wasn't planning on it Steve. They had note on the lumber saying the Jarl or whatever will get some of his builders to build the house as soon as they get the blueprint."

"Well aren't you done with it?"

He shook his head and leaned down on the table. "Not yet." He stayed stationary for a good five minutes and he hummed. "Should we build a guard tower on the second floor?" He pointed at the left side of the house.

I glanced where he was pointing and over to the plot. "No idiot, move it here so we have a better view of our surroundings."

"Okay, you don't have to be mean about it," he replied back flatly. "Oh yeah that makes sense.." A small smirk formed on his face. He always smiles either when he's lying or did something stupid.

"So who do we have to talk with to start building?"

"The Jarl, Steve. I just told you!"

"You're acting like I know what Jarl is!"

"You should by now! It's not rocket science!"

"Shut up Kevin." I shoved him and walked over to Jon. "Jon what do you think?" He glanced over to me and smiled.

"Dude this is awesome! We are gonna get our own house!" He was very overjoyed at the idea of his own house. I couldn't hold back a smile.

"Yeah it is pretty awesome." I glanced around the boarders of the plot and an idea clicked. "Jon do you think we should build a small wall around the plot?"

He looked around and squinted his eyes. "That probably would be a good idea. I'd be worried about stupid giants and bandits."

"Giants?! They would attack here?"

"I don't know. From what I remember, they won't bother us if we don't bother them."

Great. We can possibly get attacked by giants after our house is built. I remember when Aela, Farkas and the other girl attacked the giant that was rampaging the farm. "We should build big enough walls just in case."

"Steve!" Kevin shouted over to me from his table.

"What?!"

"I'm going to give the king the blueprint. Want to go?"

"No I'll stay here."

"Alright." He rolled up the paper and began walking to the palace.

"Steve come here," Jon whispered. I glanced over to him and his face had a serious expression. Something was going on.

"What?"

"I think we are being watched," he replied quietly. He nodded in the direction and I slightly turned my head in the direction. In the distance, I saw a couple guys attempting to hide behind a rock starring at us. Two to be exact.

"I see them. Don't make any sudden movements or they will run away. If that happens, we are going to have to be on constant watch." I glanced back over and I noticed them getting out of their cover and walking along the road. They were wearing weird dark clothes, both of them had hoods on.

"Jon take a look." Jon looked at the two shady figures. One of them had a lizard tail. Is that possible or am I seeing things?

Suddenly they started walking towards us. "Jon, be ready for a fight." He nodded and gripped the handle to his sword. I hid my left hand behind my back and got a spell ready.

The two figures are nearly twenty feet away from us and they stopped. They both had their faces covered with the exception of their eyes. I realized the guy with the tail was a lizard. What the..?

"Are you Steve and Bame?" The other man demanded lowly.

"What's it to you?" I replied back.

"You both are wanted dead and we are here to end your lives!" The two hood figures both pulled out short swords. Jon pulled out his sword and I pulled out my greenish knife. I snapped my fingers and Stoneflesh surrounded my body thanks to Farengar's lessons.

"You won't win," I said flatly. They both laughed and started surrounding us. Jon and I were back to back. I formed the electrical charges in my hand and pointed it at the lizard guy.

Suddenly they lounged at us with their large knives in the air. Jon dodged to his left and got into a sword fight with guy. I evaded to my left and shot electricity at the lizard. The lizard quickly brought up a hand and created a ward. Stupid ward. I always had trouble forming them when I was training with Farengar.

I stopped shooting the electricity and took out my other dagger that the master blacksmith gave me. Two is better than one in this situation. The lizard flipped his blade around to where the blade was pointing down from his palm. He then swiped the dagger at me several times and I kept taking steps back just out of his reach. He followed over an attack giving me an opportunity to make a counter. I swiped my greenish blade at him and it stuck him in the arm. He yelled out in agony and punched in the face with his good hand causing me to lose my footing. Wow that woke me up.

He pulled my blade out of his arm with a painful grunt and he snarled at me. He showed me his teeth, they were big. I would not want to be bit by those fangs. Blood was gushing out of his arm, looks like I cut an artery. He knew he was doomed. He gripped onto the blade part and threw his arm up. He was going to throw it at me!

"Say hi to the souls of the Void for me." He chucked the blade at me and attempted to dodge it but it stuck me right next to my pelvis. "Ahh! That fffff ing kills!" I got the energy to pull the blade out and I glanced up at the lizard. He was standing there holding his arm.

"You just won't die will you?" He hissed at me. He leaned down and picked up the blade he originally wielded. Oh God the pain.. He fell to his knees and raised the blade in the air. "Well, I'll make sure you die!" And he bolted the blade down.

"Nope! Not happening!" I caught his hand and jabbed my other blade into his neck. "You know, you're right. I just won't die." He gurgled a chuckle and closed his eyes. "You think it's funny? Then you're gonna love this!" Electricity formed at the center of my hand and it bolted through the metal of blade entering his neck. The electricity made his entire body twitch and his eyes opened as wide as they could possibly go.

I can feel the rage focus in on the lightning going into his body. I noticed his head was shaking insanely fast and it was turning into a reddish color. Then suddenly his head exploded and blood and gore splattered everywhere. I quickly pulled out my blade and spat on the ground. "Oh God oh God, lizard guts!"

Then I remembered that Jon was on a one on one fight with the other guy and I glanced up at them. Jon had his heel on the man's neck and his sword aimed down on his chest but I couldn't understand what he saying as he interrogated the man. Suddenly Jon punctured his sword into the man's chest and I exhaled quickly.

Jon quickly pulled his blade out and rushed over to me. "Steve are you alright?" He barely had any scratches on him.

"No, not really.. The lizard got me near my pelvis." He took a knee down and glanced at my wound. He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see any wound," he said with a confused tone.

"What how?" I glanced down and saw that the greenish blade didn't even cut into me. "That's weird.." Suddenly, the Stoneflesh wore off. "Oh now I know why."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah but not as bad as before."

"Good." He glanced around and saw the backpack we brought here. "Hold on a second." He ran to the pack and brought it over to me. He ravaged through the bag and pulled out a metal canteen. "Yeah you need this. How did you get that much blood on you?"

"His head exploded," I said flatly. He opened his eyes wide and opened the canteen.

"Oh gosh, how did you do that?"

"Lets just say he had too much energy in him." He smirked and handed me the canteen.

"Come on, there's a river over there. You can wash yourself off." He got to his feet and helped me get to mine. "Hold on a sec'." He ran to the body of the man he killed and began looting it. He took out a coin purse and felt the weight. "Seems like he's got quite a bit of money." He went back to looting and he pulled out a note then began reading it. "Take a look at this Steve!" He walked over to me and handed me the letter.

'Kye'Reeve and Jorven, you must eliminate the man Bame and his sidekick Steve by any means necessary. My client wants them dead and gone for his own reasons. Do the job and my client will reward you both at the Bannered Mare in Whiterun. He will be in a separate room with the door closed. The password is 'Silence is Bliss'. Don't fail me my brothers.

-A'

"Interesting. So these two guys were assassins." I glanced over to Jon. Jon looked back at me with a dead eye. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Let's go give this guy a friendly visit," he evilly replied. It was kinda weird to see Jon's evil side.

"You bet. First, let me cleaned off so people don't think I'm a zombie or whatever."

"Good idea. I'll take you to the river, c'mon."

::Cain's POV::

"The attic room? We don't have one, but you three can take the one on the right," the innkeeper said. The three of us walked into the room. Then the woman walked in and closed the door behind her. "So which one of you is the Dragonborn?"

"I am," I said sheepishly. She glanced at me then at Bame and Lydia.

"You must be looking for this." She took out a horn and handed it to me.

"So you are Delphine, am I right?" Bame said as he walked closer to her.

"How do you know my name?" She demanded.

"The Thalmor are looking for you. And yes I have been watching them like you. They want you dead."

"No kidding. Come on let's go to a more private place." She walked past us and opened up her cabinet then unlocked what seems to be a secret sliding door. Crafty. "C'mon." The three of us followed her down the stairs into a pretty much a small armory. She walked on the other side of the center table and leaned down. "So what do you know about the dragons coming back?" She asked Bame.

"Well, I'd like to think that I know pretty much everything about it. Where should I start?"

She laughed a little and slightly shook her head. "Anywhere, just talk," she said with a slightly amused expression.

"First of all, they aren't just coming back, they're coming back to life."

"Yeah I know that, what else?"

"Wait a minute, how is that possible?" Lydia suddenly asked out loud.

"I'm not sure," Delphine replied.

"I know how," Bame quickly said. "Alduin is using some-"

"Whoa hold there, Alduin? You talking about the World-Eater?"

"Yeah, I'm serious. Otherwise Cain wouldn't be Dragonborn. It's no coincidence that a Dragonborn and Alduin returned at the same time." She leaned up from the table began walking back and forth while rubbing her chin.

"I see where this is going. You sure that the Thalmor is not any part of this?"

"They are absolutely oblivious about the deal with the dragons. In fact, they think that you know about the dragons. Ironic if you ask me." He smirked and crossed his arms.

"Mmm quite," she mused.

Bame paused and scratched his head slowly. Suddenly he slapped both of his hands down on the table. "Alright, we are quite ahead of the game here. You know Esbern is alive?"

"He is?!" She nearly shouted with sheer overjoy. "Where is he at?"

"I was about to get to that. He's in Riften in the Ratway Warrens. Nearly at the very dead end."

She laughed and shook her head. "That makes sense knowing that man. He can teach me something about paranoia." She looked back at Bame and squinted her eyes. "Now how did you find out about that?"

"Quit asking how!" He hissed at her. "Trust me, he's there. Now Cain, Lydia and I need to get this horn back to the Greybeards. Go get Esbern in Riften. Obviously the Ratway isn't the safest place to be so when you and Esbern find a place to hold up, leave a note at this location with the place's name and coordinates." He handed her a piece a paper. She unflipped the paper and studied it.

"Is there something there I can put it in?"

"A small hidden chest. It's behind a bush. Alright?"

"How can I trust you? How do I know if all of this information you're tell me isn't a fluke? How do I know you aren't part of the Thalmor?"

"Why did you give us the horn?"

She looked away from him and glanced at me. She walked back and forth some more. "Right.. Fine I trust you. I'll let you know probably in six days." She walked over to one of her chests and started rummaging through it. "Oh by the way, take what you need. I'm not going to need anything else here anyways."

"Oh thanks Delphine," Bame replied. He glanced around the room and started going through one of her chests. "You sure I can just go through this?"

"Like I said, I don't need anything else. Everything I need is right here in this chest." She pointed at that one she was already in.

"Okay then."

I looked around the room and my eyes laid on a pretty awesome looking sword. Looks like a katana. I pulled it off the wall and unsheathed the blade out. The steel was as shiny as the sun shining on water. The blade was sharp too. I took off my holster to my other weapon and wrapped the katana around my belt.

"So you are taking a liking for the Blade sword huh?" Bame said behind me.

"Yeah, it's pretty sweet. It's very sharp too."

"Yeah that steel is nearly unbreakable. Good choice."

"What did you get?"

He lifted up a coin purse quietly. "She said anything and I figured that unclaimed money is pointless, so I took it." I chuckled and shook my head.

"Fair enough." He smirked. I looked over Lydia and she was gripping on a fancy looking shield. She nodded and placed the shield on her back.

"Alright I'm ready," she said as she adjusted the shield.

Bame nodded and turned around to the stairs. "Alright, let's get going..." He paused and took a long deep breath. "Ugh, back up the fucking mountain.."

::Steve's POV::

Well I did the best I could getting all this blood off my robes. Hopefully, people won't think I'm some robber or killer. "Jon how do I look?" He looked at me shook his hand back and forth.

"Not too bad. You shouldn't be mistaken for a bandit or murderer."

"Yeah that makes me feel better," I sarcastically remarked.

"Hey I was telling ya the truth!"

"Jon I was joking, it's fine." We were approaching the gates to the city and the guard glanced over. "Wait are you sure?"

He looked at me again up and down. "Yeah I guess so."

"Swell." We approached the gate and guard looked at us with his arms crossed.

"You two look like you've been in some trouble. Everything alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine sir," Jon replied as he reached for the gate's latch.

"Okay. Be careful out there."

Jon and I strolled through the city to the city's main inn and walked in the door. There was only three people in the main room. One huge man wearing the stereotypical Skyrim helmet, another younger man at the bar and the inn manager or whatever they are called around here.

"Excuse me," I said walking up to the bar. The lady glanced up at me still cleaning cups. "You wouldn't happen to a man that came in here and requested a private room?"

"Why do you ask?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. I took out the note and placed it on the table. The woman picked it and began reading. Shortly after she started reading, her eyes opened wide. "Oh.."

"Yeah," I looked around and leaned close to her. "That guy wants me and friend dead. Please?" She pointed at up the stairs that lead to the top bedroom. "Thanks, we'll try to keep it clean."

Jon and I began walking up the stairs to the room and we noticed that the door was closed shut. I patted Jon on the shoulder, walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Need something?" A male voice asked on the other side.

"Silence is bliss."

Almost immediately, the door opened up wide and a guy with lightweight armor glanced at us. When he looked at me, his eyes widened and stepped back a couple steps. "Oh shit!" The guy fell on his rear end and scooted back to the wall.

"Hello there. May I ask your name?" I asked slowly as I strolled in the room. Jon came in behind me, closed the door shut and locked it.

"W-what?"

"Your name is What? I never heard of a name like that before. Is that a common name around here, What?"

The man started hyperventilating and he raised his hands. "W-what?"

I raised my hand and electricity formed at my palm. "Say 'what' one more time. I dare ya, I double dog dare ya!" The man practically screamed for mercy. "What is your name?" The man's eyes had nothing it other than the utmost fear of the sight of me and Jon.

"T-tokjar! It's Tokjar!"

"Alright Tok-whatever, let me ask you another thing. Why do you want us dead? And speak freely for crying out loud." I moved my hand away, grabbed a chair and sat down on it never leaving this guy out of my sight.

"B-because," he paused and shook his head, "you and this Bame killed m-my brother!"

I raised an eyebrow. I've killed some people, but only when it was just to. I'm no murderer. "Look Tok, I'm not a murderer. So please refresh my mind on where and when I killed him."

"At that fort in the west, he was in that room when you found our prisoner!"

This guy must be incredibly stupid. Like beyond stupid. "That 'prisoner' was not in any condition to be one! She was more like a hostage! And your brother treated her horribly! So yeah, I killed your brother with a smile on my face. And you didn't do anything to help your brother from his death."

"Uh.." The pathetic guy lowered his hands and looked down. "So you are going to kill me?"

"I thought about, but it doesn't seem like a challenge and I like challenges. Tell me, who is A? From the note?" I tossed him the note and he looked down at it. He looked back up at me with a very concerned expression.

"If I tell you, will you let me live?"

"Yes," I replied and smirked at Jon. Jon chuckled a little and looked back at Tok-whatever.

"Astrid. She's the leader of the Dark Brotherhood."

"What are they?"

He lowered both brows. "You're telling me you don't know who they are?"

"I'm not from here so spare me the details please."

"Uh, they are an assassin group that kills for money. Why?"

"Just wondering." I need to tell Bame about this. He should know what's going on.

"So... will you let me go?"

"Give me that reward you were going to give those assassins. I'm letting you live, but I don't want to ever see you in Skyrim again. You understand?"

"Yes. Here take it!" He took out a somewhat small bag and tossed it to me. It doesn't feel like there are coins in here. More like rocks.

"Hold on, what's in here?" I asked as he staggered to his feet. He was shaking quite a lot.

"Uh, very valuable stones," he muttered as he tried to get to the door. Jon stopped him from leaving.

"Answer his question," Jon ordered.

"I did! I swear! Diamonds, emeralds, sapphires, rubies, you know that stuff!" I quickly looked back at the bag and opened it up. Sure enough, I saw all kinds of colors in there.

"He's not lying. Let him go Jon."

"Alright," Jon replied and he let go of the idiot. "Hey Tok, do yourself a favor and get out of Skyrim. A guy as pathetic as you doesn't belong here."

"Okay okay, I promise you fellas won't have to worry about the likes of me ever again!" With that, he rushed out the inn as fast as he possibly could. That guy isn't going to last very long on his own. Oh well.

Jon looked at me and smiled. "You know Steve, I never seen you like that before. Usually you are more of a laid back kind of guy."

I snorted and shook my head. "The same with you Jon! You should of seen yourself! I had to hold back from laughing!" We both started laughing. "So what should we tell the person?"

"I don't know. Well it's not like we killed that guy or anything so I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"True. Then lets go find Kevin." We went down to the lower level and the inn keeper was starring at us.

"You fellas alright?" She asked us with a slightly frightened expression.

"Oh yeah no problem. We aren't going to see that guy anymore," I replied.

"I can understand. He darted out of here faster than a frightened elk!"

"Yeah that was sorta our plan. We were serious about not seeing him again." I took out a money bag. "Oh yeah here," I placed fifteen coins on the table. "Sorry about the inconvenience."

She picked up the coins and placed them under the bar. "Oh thank you, sir. Be careful out there."

"We will be. Have a good day." Jon and I waved to her and walked out the door. I walked over to the fruit vender and she smiled a greeting.

"How can I help you young man?"

"Can I just get two apples?"

She nodded. "Yeah absolutely." She took out a couple apples and handed them to me. "Ten septims please." I pulled out ten coins and dropped then into her hand. "Thanks, have a great day."

"You too. Thanks." I walked up to Jon and threw him the other apple. He caught it and immediately took a large snap at it.

"Thanksh Shteve," he said with his mouth full.

"No problem." We both started walking down the road. Kevin suddenly came in through the gate. "Kevin!" He spotted us and walked over to us.

"Where were you guys?"

"We got into a little fight. Seems like assassins are trying to kill us."

"Oh. Well that's not good."

"Yeah, we should be more careful. These guys are not nice guys," I sarcastically remarked. Jon laughed. "Jon, what did they call themselves again?"

"The Dark Brotherhood. Pretty bad people if ya ask me."

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Why do they want us dead?"

"Well we did kill two of their guys so I understand why they would want us dead." It made sense even though it was the client's fault they got in a mixup with us. Those two guys we faced seemed like they were new to their job and they were hard to kill.

"So what are going to do?" Kevin asked. I glanced over to Jon and shrugged.

"I have no idea. We should wait until Bame comes back. He will know what to do." After all, he knows almost everything about Skyrim.

"Okay then. Oh by the way, our house is being built as of now. But the thing is.." He looked down and shook his head. "We don't have enough money for them to finish it."

"How much are they asking?"

"Roughly eight thousand coins.." Dang, that's a lot of money. I hope these gems are valuable then. That would really help.

"Actually we might. Look what we found." I tossed him the bag of gems and opened them up. Then his eyes opened extremely wide and looked at us in amazement.

"Where did you get these?!"

"Some guy was... kind enough to give them to us." I glanced at Jon and smirked. Kevin lowered both of his eyebrows. "We'll talk about it later. Lets see if we can cash these in. Where would we go to do this?"

"Right over here, there's a shop." Jon pointed around the corner.

"Okay, let's go then."

::Cain's POV::

"Are you sure Cain?" Bame asked me with a concerning look.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I mean I'm just going to be up there. I'm more worried about you getting the Elder Scroll. You made it sound like its a tough job." Apparently I need this Elder Scroll to take out this dragon named Alduin and this scroll is in a place called Blacksreach. Bame made a plan on going and retrieving it, but it would take a very long time.

"Don't worry about me bud. I got Lydia." He glanced over at her and smirked. Her face started to blush all over. "Do you know the way back to Whiterun?"

I pulled out a map from ons of my pockets. "I took one from Delphine's place. I know where we are and where to go. It's no problem."

"Okay, one last time, you sure?" He raised his arm. I smirked and nodded.

"Yeah I'll be fine! Besides, I'm the Dragonborn!" He laughed, then walked up to me and patted my shoulder.

"Take care bud. I'll see you later. Most likely in three to four days."

"Alright Bame. Be careful out there and see you in Whiterun." I looked over to Lydia who was patiently standing and waiting for Bame's call. "You take care too Lydia."

"Thanks Cain. I'll make sure to get Bame back in one piece." She glanced at Bame and gave him a seductive smirk. At least I think that's what that smirk was.

"Ha alright. See ya." I waved to them and started up the stairs to High Hrothgar.. again. Now up the seven thousand stairs.


	14. This Means War

**Here's chapter 14, enjoy :)**

**disclaimer: I don't own a thing**

* * *

::Steve's POV::

The shopkeeper only had seven-hundred fifty coins and apparently, our gems were we ranged at total of ten-thousand coins in worth, which is a lot. More than enough to pay off the house. The shopkeeper agreed to give us his seven-hundred coins for a couple of gems. Then Kevin payed the builders some of the fee.

Bame and Cain have been gone for three days. I have no idea when they'll be back, but I need Bame here to figure out what exactly the Dark Brotherhood is and what we should expect from them as a retaliation.

"Steve, shouldn't we ask Vilkas about the Dark Brotherhood?" Jon asked me.

"Oh yeah, he probably knows something about them." Jon, Kevin and I walked behind Jorrvaskr and sure enough, there was Vilkas swinging his sword in the courtyard. I don't know if I should interrupt his little session or not.. Well, assassins are trying to kill us so I think it is necessary. "Vilkas, we need to talk to you." He stopped waving his sword and glanced at us.

"What do you need?" He asked in a serious tone as he walked up to us with his giant sword still in his hand. He was one handing this giant sword.. Yeah one hand for me wouldn't work for that giant blade.

"Can you tell us stuff about the Dark Brotherhood?" His eyes widened and he glanced around at us three.

"Why? What happened?"

"We got attacked by two of their assassins." He raised both his brows and walked a little closer.

"By Ysmir, and you took them out?" He asked in an amazed fashion.

"Yeah, it was hard, but we did."

"Shor's bones. Alright, come take a seat." He restlessly motioned us to follow him to the patio and we followed him. We sat down next to the old man and Vilkas sat in front of me. "Tell us what happened."

I glanced at Jon and took a deep breath. "Well, Jon and I were at the plot of land the Jarl gave us and these two hooded guys came up and tried to kill us. One of them almost did but," I looked at Jon and grimaced, "his head exploded."

"Exploded? How?" Vilkas leaned in towards me with all his focused attention.

"I'd rather not say, but if you need to know, I stabbed him in the throat and used my electrical powers to overload his head, which made it explode." I placed my elbows on the table. "Interesting I know, but I'd like to know who they are."

The old man cleared his throat. "A dishonorable group of assassins they do the.. 'Night Mother's' biddings. They take contracts from civilians and kill who is written on the paper."

"Who is the 'Night Mother'?"

"Not really sure, but I know she tells her Listener who needs to be killed. She's might as well be a Daedra." Gosh I wish I knew these dumb Skyrim terms! What is a Daedra?!

"What do you think they are going to do when they find out we killed two of their guys?"

"They will try to avenge them." Oh God, this is worse than I thought. "Don't worry boys, we won't let those bastards get their shadowy fingers on ya." The three of us chuckled lightly. The old man was always good at reassuring.

"Can't we kill them?" Jon suddenly asked out of the blue. "I mean, I don't want to keep an eye on my ass for the rest of my life." Geez, Jon is getting a little dark. Kodlak and Vilkas glanced over at each other and shrugged.

"We could, but I wouldn't know where to start looking," the old man said.

"I think I know where their place is. Isn't it in Falkreath?" Jon placed his elbows on the table and folded his hands.

"I wouldn't know, how do you know that for a fact?" Jon glanced around at us and shrugged.

"Bame told me." Obviously. Who else would?

"Alright. We can send a courier to Bame as soon as we know where he is to tell him to be on edge. I'll tell the rest of the Companions the news."

"You don't have to do that Kodlak," I replied to him. He gave a low grunt and smirked.

"No, I must. You five are Companions, and no Shield-Brothers are left behind."

"Thanks Kodlak, we really appreciate your guys' help." Seems like we have war. How many people we have, I don't think they will stand a chance. "Wait, how many of there?"

"Can't be sure. I know the leader is a woman by the name Astrid, but when it comes to this secret 'organization', there can't be too many."

::Bame's POV::

Septimus is actually a really creepy dude. It looked like he hasn't slept in weeks. Well, quite understandable knowing that Hermaeus Mora had him enslaved.

Well, we're back in Winterhold. This place is fucking colder than they say it is! Then again, Nords are the ones saying it. Lydia has been relatively quiet about all this, but I guess that's what she's been trained to do as a housecarl.

"Hey Lydia, you want to take a rest here for the night or go on to the crypt and get the Elder Scroll?"

"That's your decision my thane, I'll do either one." She needs to understand that she is allowed to call me by my name. She looked off at the road and rested her hands on her thighs.

"Lydia, you are allowed to call me Bame. I insist that you do. And we are in this together, I'm good to move on, but I need to know if you are able or if you need a rest." She smiled and looked back up at me.

"I'm ready to go then, Bame."

"You sure?" I rested a hand on her shoulder. She smiled a little more and nodded.

"I'm sure."

"Okay. Lets hit the road then." The two of us started on the road to the Dwemer ruins. It was roughly ten or eleven miles away from Winterhold, ugh.

As we were walking in the road, I noticed the Shrine of Azura on the top of the mountain. Very faint, but I could see it. Suddenly I saw a man running towards me and I placed a hand on my war axe. "Whoa hold there man."

He put his hands up. "I mean no harm. I have a message for you from Whiterun, here." He passed me the note. "Alright, that's it. Gotta go!" Without looking at me again, he sprinted off towards Winterhold, probably delivering more mail or whatever.

"From Whiterun? Is it my father?" I opened the note.

'Bame, it comes to my attention that the Dark Brotherhood has a bounty on your head along with your friends. Steve and Jon were in a fight with two of the assassins. Don't worry, they're fine and they killed the assassins. Problem is, the Dark Brotherhood will most likely retaliate due the losses of their fallen comrades. Watch your back out there and come back to Whiterun as soon as you can. We are planning to strike but to do so, we need you here to help. Until then, be on edge.

-Kodlak White-Mane'

Holy shit, the Dark Brotherhood is after us.. "Lydia, we are going to have to keep our guard up. Kodlak said that the Dark Brotherhood is after us."

She sighed and glanced around quickly. "By the nine! What are we going to do?"

"Nothing for now, our priority now is the Elder Scroll. Then we'll take care of those dark thugs. C'mon, lets get to the crypt." We both pushed on the road to the ruin.

::Cain's POV::

This is awesome, three words to the whirlwind sprint. I've been using this shout all the way down the stairs of High Hrothgar. It actually made my trip like five times faster.

So here I am at Helgen, the place I could of got my head cut off if not for Bame. This place is pretty busted up. I can see that this place got looted by bandits pretty bad. I should probably get out of here before some criminal sees me or something.

The road to uh, Riverwood isn't that bad I guess, except the fact that it's raining. I hate rain, and it's not helping me with this green heavy armor! Whatever, Whiterun should be less than five miles from here. I'd probably get there just before dusk.

Whoa, where did these wolves come from? Two wolves seriously came out of nowhere and they are trying to surround me. "Hey there, doggies. I don't wanna hurt you-" both wolves snarled and barked at me. "Fine, your funerals," I took a deep breath, "Fus.. Ro.. Dah!" The wolves rocketed backwards on the road. One of them had its head jammed into a cliff with extreme force making it lay there motionless. The other one staggered to its feet, glanced at me and scurried away into the woods. "Stupid wolves."

I continued walking on the road and finally arrived in Riverwood. The people of the town were just trying get along their simple lives. Seems peaceful here, I don't understand why Farengar called it a miserable town. Everyone here seemed kinda nice and laid back, except for the person in the inn that always plays his flute and guitar-like instrument. He was pretty cocky last time I remember.

All the peacefulness instantly faded when my gaze laid onto this weird hooded person. Standing on the porch of the inn with her hands folded together, she won't stop looking at me. Her face is covered by her hood, damn it. This is pretty sketchy.

Suddenly, a dog brushed past my leg and I staggered back a couple steps. "Whoa what the..?" The dog stopped, looked up at me and barked happily.

"Oh I'm sorry sir, he didn't mean it, he just wants to play," a young boy cried up at me with a concerned look.

I smirked and shook my head. "Oh nah it's perfectly fine. Don't worry bout it man." I patted his shoulder and he smirked.

"Alright, see you later. C'mon boy!" The dog gave a friendly bark and followed the boy down the street. I glanced back over to the porch and the hooded woman was gone. Holy shit..

I quickly looked around the town and she was nowhere in sight. Well... Time to go! I literally started sprinting out of the town towards Whiterun. What the hell is going on? And screw the roads, I'm not going to stay on the roads and get ambushed by some dark hooded assassin or whatever!

Finally I made it out of the woods and I can clearly see the city on the mini-mountain. I glanced back behind me to see if she followed me, no sign. Suddenly, I heard a twig break in front of me and I drew my sword out. "Hey, whoever you are, stay away! I don't want trouble!"

"Then you should of thought of that before you killed two of my brothers.." A malicious feminine voice echoed through the air, almost like she's in front of me! Suddenly my sword flew out of hand and I was pushed to the ground. I tried getting back up but I was pinned down.

Then out of the clear blue, the woman appeared on top of me like she was invisible! "What the fuck? Who are.. You?" Her blade was on the soft skin of my neck and I couldn't move or else she'd slice my neck open.

"I just had to see you for myself. Are you this mighty Bame?" Her voice was calm, but in a very dark tone. Her dark brown eyes glared into my very soul.

"No! I am not! What do you want with me?" She chuckled and pushed down her hood. She was light skinned and had blonde hair. Her smile was just beyond demented, almost bloodthirsty look on it.

"Oh you aren't. You must be a friend of his, right?" She pushed her knee down harder on my chest and I couldn't help but give out a painful grunt. Fucking bitch.. Ugh.. "That's what I thought." She looked behind her and saw a blue butterfly on a flower. She swiftly snapped at it and pulled off its wings. "I gotta better idea, than to just kill you like this." She took the edge of her blade and rubbed the wings on the sharp part. Then she took out a small container and poured a couple drops on to her blade. "Let me test your immunity." She took ahold of my arm and slit the middle of my palm. Almost instantly I felt a sudden shock take over my body and I she let go. She got to her feet and looked down at me. "Enjoy." She took another potion, drank it, and she was gone again.

Ah fuck, my vision is becoming obscure and I could barely get to my feet. I could barely feel my hands or my legs. It was hard breathing. I fell to my knees and looked up at the blurry city less than half a mile away. "Gotta.. get.. to.. them.." My eyes flickered on and off. My balance was way off, my arms felt like jelly, my head felt like it was going to explode. I could barely breath. I must use whirlwind sprint.. "Wuld... Nah.. Kest.."

Instantly, my body flung forward and my body rolled almost a hundred fifty feet. Suddenly I heard footsteps running toward me. "Hey are you alright?" I barely opened my eyes and saw an elf. His mouth moved again but I couldn't hear him say anything. Then everything went black.

...

"...Cain...Cain..." I felt so queazy and my head was throbbing. I knew that voice. "...Cain... Are you up...?" I tried opening my eyes but everything was blurry, but I did see that reddish lights were flowing in the air around me. "Cain?" The voice started coming in clearer. My vision was starting to clear up very slowly, but I still couldn't see the person. "He seems to be getting better."

"W-where am I..?" My voice was extremely shaky. I swayed my head around and noticed five figures surrounding me.

"Temple of Kynareth. You've been out for two days." My vision cleared up and Steve was standing next to me. "What happened to you?"

"Some.. Some woman poisoned me and left me to die." His eyes widened and he glanced over to his brother.

"What was she wearing?"

"Dark hood, black clothes. Seemed like she was an assassin.."

"Oh God.. They are retaliating.." Retaliating? Who? Why? What happened?

"What's going on?"

"These assassins are trying to kill because we killed two of their guys even though they were the ones they going to kill us."

"Oh my God.." I glanced around the room and noticed the elf I saw before I blacked out sitting in chair behind everyone. "Are you..?" He smirked and got to his feet.

"If I remember correctly, you shouted and you rolled around on the ground on the road. I helped get you up here." He reached out a hand. "I'm Faendel, of Riverwood. Nice to meet you."

I reached out my hand and shook his. "Cain. Thanks for saving my life." He nodded and smiled wider.

"No problem." I noticed the bow on his back and a bunch of arrows. I'm assuming that he's a hunter. He glanced around at the twins and Jon. "You fellas seem like you need help with something. So who are these assassins?"

Steve scratched his head and looked over at Jon. "The Dark Brotherhood. We are pretty much in a war with them."

"Shit.. Well," he paused and scratched his head, "I guess I could help. Is it just you four against all of them?"

Steve shook his head. "Oh no, the Companions are helping us as well. And we have a big guy with us who I think knows a lot about them. Once he gets back, we are going to plan a counterattack."

He nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "Alright then. I can help I guess. Besides, I never liked those killers anyways."

"Thanks a lot, can I get your name again?" Steve asked as he led out a hand.

"Faendel," he shook his hand. "And you?"

"I'm Steve." He pointed at Kevin and Jon. "Kevin and Jon."

I exhaled a large breath and moved my feet onto the ground. Instantly, Steve tried to stop me. "Whoa there Cain, I don't think you are ready to get up yet."

"I'll be fine. I've been out for two days and I'm not about to go onto my third." My back is gone from this horrible excuse of a bed. I twisted my back and pretty much cracked everything. "Ahh, that's better."

Steve smiled. "Geez Cain, how'd that feel?"

"Spectacular," I simply replied. I got to my feet and tested my balance. I looked over at the priestess. "I'm not feeling any pain, do you think it's alright I move around?"

"Well, sir you are Thane of Whiterun. We gave you the best medicines we had and it looks like they did their duty pretty well. So yeah, I guess so, but you should stay calm for the next couple of days just to heal up."

"Alright, thanks miss." She humbly smiled and moved on to the next patient. I gazed back to Steve. "Is Bame back?"

"Not that I know of. Why isn't he with you?"

"He said he had to go get the Elder Scroll in order for me to defeat this black dragon, Alduin. Supposedly, it's my destiny."

"Oh okay then. Do you know when he'll be back?"

"No idea, but I'd think he would be back pretty soon."

::Bame's POV::

This Elder Scroll is fucking heavy. And it only took us almost a whole day to get it! Whatever, at least we got it.

Lydia and I just passed the giant camp north of Whiterun. I could very faintly see that our house was either close to being done or just about done. That was pretty quick. I hope Cain got back to Whiterun in one piece.

We approached the northern checkpoint and guards stopped us. "Halt, what is your business in Whiterun?" The guard's tone faded when he realized that Lydia was standing behind me.

"Hey it's alright guys, I'm the new Thane."

"Oh I'm sorry sir. Carry on." The guard looked away. I patted him on the shoulder and continued on. The house was pretty much done, but the builders looked like they are making sure things are in order.

"Are you Bame?" On of the builders called down from the rooftop.

"Yeah, is there something wrong?"

"Your fellas need to talk to you as soon as you can, hurry on to the city." He went back to pounding away on the roof.

"Alright." I looked over to Lydia and she shrugged. "Lydia I gotta ask you something."

"Yeah, what do you want to know?" Her voice was reassuring and sincere.

"I need to know if you are alright with going to war with the Dark Brotherhood. If you do not want to do this, I won't think less of you. This is a very dangerous situation and I don't want you to lose your life just for the sake of mine." I placed a hand on her shoulder. She hesitated and looked away.

"I mean, it's my duty to protect you, Bame." She turned her head back to me. "I am scared, but if you get killed, I will never forgive myself knowing that I could of been there to prevent that." She leaned in and wrapped her arms around me. "You saved my life on many occasions. And I need to repay my debt to you." I wrapped my arms around her and smiled.

"You don't have to repay me with anything, Lydia. I didn't save you so you can repay me back, I saved you so you can live." She looked up at me with a smile.

"Thank you," she whispered. She leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm going to help out."

"Okay. Please just stay near me when the fighting actually starts." I kissed her on the top of the head. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Lydia. That's what I'm afraid of.." She leaned back away from my chest and looked up at me with her mouth open. "I'm seriou-" Suddenly she gave me a long tender kiss. She put her hands on my cheeks and I placed mine on her hips. The touch of her lips made me shudder all the way down my spine. I never had this feeling when I kissed my other ex girlfriends. This kiss was.. different, like it was full of meaning and.. Never mind, I shouldn't jump to rash conclusions just yet..

She broke the kiss and took a couple steps backwards with eyes closed. She took a deep breath, opened her eyes and looked over to me. Those eyes are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, even in the real world. Her expression suddenly changed to embarrassment. "I'm sorry.." Sorry?!

"Oh no, that was amazing! I never," I took a deep breath, "I never kissed a girl like that before, up till now." She smiled and rammed back into my arms. I gave her another kiss on her head. "Lydia, uh.. Shouldn't we go up to Whiterun now?" Instantly, she let go of me and the next thing I felt was the regret of opening my huge mouth flow right through my body.

"Oh yes, definitely." She smiled at me once more and the two of us continued to the gates.

::Steve's POV::

"So nobody knows what an Elder Scroll is?" I mean shouldn't they know about it?

Vilkas shrugged his shoulders lightly and Kodlak shook his head slowly. Maybe Bame would know. I'm sort of sick waiting for him to get back. "Sorry boy, couldn't tell you to be honest."

Suddenly the front doors opened up and Bame and Lydia walked into the hall. "Uh hey," Bame greeted us. I noticed a very large thing on his back.

"Is that it?" Vilkas said with his eyes wide open.

"Yes, it was pretty hard to get." Bame grabbed the scroll off his back and started lifting it like weights. "And it's very heavy."

"How do we use it?" Vilkas asked.

"Only way is to get at the top of the Throat of the World and open it up. And only the Dragonborn can use it." He walked up to the table and glanced around the room. "But that's not going happen just yet. Let's get down do the real problem. What's the deal with the Dark Brotherhood?"

I cleared my throat. "Well, they had a bounty for you and I to begin with. Two of them attacked us but we managed to kill them. Then Cain got poisoned by one of them, a woman to be exact." His eyes widened and he gazed over to Cain who was sitting at the main table, resting his head on hand.

"Shit.. Cain you alright?"

"I'm fine now, if not for my Whirlwind Sprint and for Faendel here, I think I'd be dead." Faendel faintly smiled and looked away.

"Faendel? You're from Riverwood right?" Bame asked the elf.

Faendel nodded. "Yes, how did you know?"

Bame glanced at me and shrugged his shoulders. "I heard you were a good shot with your bow." The elf smiled and looked down at the table.

"I'd like to think I am. Oh and by the way, I'm helping you kill the brotherhood. I never liked them to begin with."

Bame nodded. "Thanks a lot Faendel, you do know how dangerous this is, Right?"

"Oh trust me I know, but I'm getting sick of working at Hod's mill. Cutting wood isn't the fondest hobby to me, y'know?"

Bame chuckled and nodded. "Yeah I know what you're saying. Well thanks again." He set the Elder Scroll on the table and leaned down on the table.

Kodlak cleared his throat. "So Bame, what do you know of the Dark Brotherhood?"

Bame snorted and smirked. "Almost everything. First off, their sanctuary is just west of Falkreath. And their password is 'Silence, my brother'." He leaned up and paced back and forth. "Their backup sanctuary is in Downstar, just north of it. The leader is Astrid and the second in command," he paused and looked over to Farkas and Vilkas. "I'm sorry to say.. Arnbjorn is second in command." Every Companion gasped with the exception of Kodlak. Kodlak merely smirked and shook his head.

"Grr.." Farkas grunted and turned his head fiercely. "I should of killed him when I had the chance."

"Gods damn that man.." Skjor whispered to himself. He rubbed his head and squinted his eyes.

"He would be an assassin! Bastard deserves to rot in Oblivion," Vilkas spat. What did this guy do?

"Wait, he was a Companion?" I asked as I glanced around at the Companion veterans.

Kodlak nodded a yes. "I knew I made the wrong choice when I suggested that he'd be a Companion. The man is none else than a killer, murderer, an assassin," He glanced at Vilkas, Farkas, Aela and Skjor with a pitiful expression, "and a werewolf." All four Companions shot their face at the old man and then looked away.

"He was in the Circle, that's when he really went overboard," Vilkas said directed to me and my brother.

"Why did you let him in?" Kevin asked, more like interrogated.

Vilkas took a deep breath and looked down at the ground. "He moved up in terms of respect. But as soon as we heard stories of his brutality towards his victims, we excommunicated him from the Companions forever. But I think he did it just to be a werewolf. He could care less about the 'honor'."

"So, basically, we are fighting messed up killers?" Kevin concluded.

Bame nodded. "The most fucked up people in Skyrim, so to speak."

"Fantastic."

"Alright, should we get down to business?" Bame called out to everyone in the room. Everyone gathered around the table. "Alright, here's the plan.."


	15. Justification

**Here's chapter 15. And I hope you enjoy the chapter! btw, I'm not much of author's note kind of guy so bare with me :p anyways, enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing from Skyrim**

* * *

::Bame's POV::

Alright, I hope these is as easy as the game. Otherwise, we are going to get into some long term shit with the Dark Brotherhood. My job for the raid is to take Lydia, Farkas and Jon into the sanctuary and jeer the assassins into coming out in the open for a trap. Arnbjorn and Astrid are my main concerns right now. I'm hoping Farkas is strong enough to take him down. I glanced over to the beast blooded monster. "Farkas, be careful with Arnbjorn. He's probably more dangerous than he was when he part of the Companions."

He smirked and gripped harder his great sword. "Don't worry about me, I have a debt to settle between us."

"Alright, it's likely he'll be in beast form."

"So am I," he said with a beastly grin.

"Alright, I'll stay outta your way then," I pulled out my Skyforged war axe, "c'mon, lets go." The four of us walked up to the entrance with our weapons drawn. Now how the hell do you activate this door? I glanced at Jon and shrugged my shoulders. He shrugged back and pointed at the hand imprinted on the skull decoration. Whatever, it can't hurt I guess. I pressed my hand on the imprint and suddenly I heard an eery echoing sound.

"What is the music of life?" What the fuck?! The voice is way more sketchy than the game.

"Silence, my brother," I replied to the creepy door, half feeling like an retard talking to a door.

"Welcome home." The door opened itself slowly. We went in the threshold and the door closed back up.

I gazed back at the group. "Alright, stay quiet and frosty. I'm not completely sure if all of them are actually in here. And remember, we just need to lure them outside." Lydia, Jon and Farkas all nodded in agreement.

The four of us crept down the stairs into the first room. Nobody in sight. I glanced at Farkas and pointed at my nose. He nodded and took a long whiff of the air. His eyes opened back up and he pointed in the room to the left. I motioned Jon to follow up next to me to the room. I peeked in the room and there was an older man napping in front of the room's fire. I pulled out my dagger and crept up to him.

I whirled up my arm and sliced down in his neck and covered his mouth. He opened up his eyes and flailed his arms in the air until his eyes rolled back into his head and his arms fell to the ground. I pulled out the blade and studied the corpse. Can't be so sure. I took my blade, pushed down on his head over the chair, and started cutting at the neck. "Whoa Bame, I think you are going a little over the top," Jon whispered with an expression of shock.

I cut the last part that connected the head to the body and let the head drop to the ground. I wiped the blood off on the headless corpse's black robes. "Can't be too sure Jon. C'mon." We met back up with Lydia and Farkas. Farkas suddenly stopped in his tracks and gripped his sword tighter.

"He knows we are here," he whispered. His eyebrows were lowered as far as he could and his were squinted pretty close.

"Ahh I love the smell of the weak!" A sudden manly voice echoed through the cave. "Companions too? Interesting. Come down here, I want to see the fear in your faces!" I knew it was Arnbjorn. So did Farkas.

"I guess we got no choice. Lets see what this bastard wants." We walked down the stairs into the larger cave and there, in the middle of the room, stood Arnbjorn. He had his hands rested on his waist and a evil smile on his face. Suddenly, members of the assassins appeared out of the inner rooms and stood behind the werewolf. However I did not spot Astrid.

"Ah, Farkas. A pleasure to meet you again." Farkas didn't reply and be moved in front of us. "No greeting? So be it. Let me guess, you don't like the way I'm using the beast blood, I'm sorry, YOUR beast blood." Wait, what?! What is this guy saying? "You know I never got the chance to say thank you for your blood. It's made me a more powerful killer."

"Good for you. I could care less about your little hobby." Farkas sheathed his sword and looked back at me. "Be ready to run," he whispered to us. He turned back around.

Arnbjorn laughed and looked around Farkas at us. "So, I can see you brought me some food." He took a big whiff of the air and raised an eyebrow. "Never smelled people like you, except the girl. She looks tender." He licked his lips and took a step toward us. Fuck this guy!

I shoved past Farkas with a bloodthirsty look in my eye and pointed my axe at the fucker. "You fucking stay away from her, or I'll skin you and use your hide as armor!"

He laughed and pulled out his axe. "Ahh I see now, she's your squeeze." That made my heart beat magma, asshole is going to die. He smiled wider and dropped his axe on the ground. "I guess I won't kill you then. Besides," he cracked his neck and his knuckles, "I want you to watch me rip her apart, slowly and casually."

I gritted my teeth so tight, someone would need pliers to get them open. I can feel the rage flow through my veins and the tension build in my legs. This bastard isn't going to touch her. "You mother fucker!"

Suddenly, his arms started growing long white hair, his body grew another foot taller, a tail formed by his ass and his face plummeted into the frame of a wolf. A fucking white werewolf?! What the fuck is going on?! He gave out a massive roar that nearly made my ear drums pop.

Suddenly, Farkas flung me back behind him. I shook my head and realized he was already in werewolf form. He looked down at me and jerked his head for the exit. "Go!" His voice was low, raspy and demonic.

"C'mon Bame!" Lydia cried as she and Jon pulled me to my feet. Farkas threw out his arms and roared as loud as he could. Lydia, Jon and I ran back up the stairs towards the exit and barged out.

I flew up my hands and waved around. "Get ready!"

::Kevin's POV::

Okay, here we go. The assassins are coming. I pulled the string back and placed in a bolt. Faendel and Aela drew an arrow and aimed it at the entrance of the sanctuary. Bame sprinted up the road and ran up to Steve whispering something in his ear.

Suddenly, the door opened and a large black creature flew out in the open. I aimed at the thing and took a deep breath. "No don't shoot! That's Farkas!" Aela cried out. Wait, that's Farkas? That's what a werewolf looks like?

Suddenly, another creature flew out of the door but this time it was white. A white werewolf, it must be that guy Bame was talking about. "That's him, drop that bastard!" The three of us released arrows at the beast. Aela's arrow punctured in its right arm, Faendel's punctured into its left leg, and my bolt hit the beast in the forehead. The beast recoiled its head away and roared. It looked back up at us and pulled my bolt out of its head! What the..? Head shots don't work on these things?

Aela drew out three arrows and released them at the beast. That kinda reminded me of Legolas, that was cool. The arrows punctured the white beast in the chest. The beast roared out in pain and pulled out the arrows.

More people came out of the entrance. Five in all. A lizard guy, a black guy, so to speak, a woman with a red hood, a cat person, and a burly man. "Alright, enough of the funny business," Aela announced. She dropped her bow and her arrows and took a couple steps back. Suddenly, black fur peered out of her skin and a wolffish face plummeted into place. She roared out in terror, jumped over the log we were hiding behind and sprinted on all fours after the assassins. Faendel's face was full of terror.

"Keep it cool, Faendel. She's on our side." He nodded sheepishly and got back to his knees. He grabbed his bow and restlessly looked for arrows. I pulled out a bolt and placed it in the crossbow. I pulled to trigger and the bolt flew right into the cat person in chest launching him back a couple feet. Geez.

Finally, Cain, Bame, Steve, Vilkas and Skjor rushed out with their weapons drawn, Steve with electricity in his hands. The white werewolf spotted their assault rampaging right at him and he charged after them. Out if the blue, Skjor dropped his sword and brought out his arms. Grey fur came out of his arms and a grey wolf face came into place. He then sprinted at the white wolf at full speed.

The two wolves collided into each other and Skjor took extreme recoil from the hit. His body flew back at a tree, the extreme force of the collision caused the foot diameter tree to snap in half! The trunk fell back in the forest and a huge sharp piece of the trunk almost had the chance of penetrating Skjor's head as the thing fell.

The white werewolf took ahold of Skjor's wolf head and pushed inward, but Skjor kicked him outward making him stagger back a couple steps. Skjor hopped up to his feet and extended his arms out in a battle stance.

I looked away and loaded another bolt in my crossbow. I took a deep breath and aimed down at the huge brawl. Bame's fighting the lizard guy and seems to be handling it fine. Jon is taking on the burly man, but seems to be having a hard time. I aimed down at the muscle man and pulled the trigger. The bolt flew down and nailed the guy in the pelvis. He screamed out in pain and pulled out the bolt. He gazed up at me and gave me a death stare. Jon took the advantage, whirled his sword in air and severed the man's head off. Idiot.

::Bame's POV::

"You got nothing you scaly bastard!" I kicked the argonian in chest and he fell back against the wall. I marched up to him and, with all the force I had, punched him right in the forehead, or what seems to be the forehead. Who fucking cares, it worked. The argonian took the recoil of the hit and smashed his head back into the wall. He lost gripping in his sword, and dropped it to the ground. I took out my dagger and jabbed it right into his chest, going through his body and embedding right into the stone behind him. "Well, you aren't going anywhere bud." He spat out blood and glared up at me. I punched him once more in the face and turned my focus onto Nazir.

He's going at it with Cain right now, and that curved sword ain't helping Cain one bit. Then I got an idea. I looked back at the motionless lizard, pulled out the dagger and pointed it at Nazir. Nazir, being in between us, this is pretty fortunate. "Cain! Use Unrelenting Force!" Cain took a swift step back and inhaled a large breath.

"Fus.." I pushed my body up to the stone getting ready for the incoming aura of force, "ro.. DAH!" The blue aura of force sent Nazir off his feet towards me. Suddenly my sight blurred and my entire body felt like a hurricane just sent its heaviest wind at me. My mouth was filled with air and I could barely keep my hand with the blade in place. Then Nazir flew right at me like boat in a hurricane, seriously, that's what it was like. No other analogy would work out!

My blade penetrated right through his lower back and instead of blood pouring out the other side, the crimson fluid spurted right on my steel armor. Ah not good! I hate it when fucking blood gets all over me! The aura passed and Nazir stood there with both hands on the blood. He spat out blood of his mouth and moaned. I shook my head and pushed the dead Redguard off and he face planted into the ground.

Suddenly, a feeling like ten thousand needles pierced my right arm and jerked it back away. There was a little girl holding a small bloody dagger.. Babette. She smirked evilly and licked her lips and her blade. I full out kicked her in the face sending her flying onto her back and I pressed my knee onto her small chest. "Fuck you, you little bitch!" I shouted at her with my dagger pointed at her face.

"Oh no don't kill me! I'm just a little girl!" She shrieked as she tried to push off my weight. She did have this weird strength but it wasn't enough to push me off.

"A vampire little girl that has been living for hundreds of years, yeah I know the story, and I'm not about to tell your sorry ass, lil' bitch!" Without any hesitation, I thrusted my axe down on the vampire's face caving in her skull. I repeated thrust after thrust until nothing was left of the little bitch's face. I remember how badly I wanted to kill her in the game. My right arm was cut up pretty bad, although it didn't look like it the blade did the entire wound. Fuck it, I'm in a battle!

I quickly got back up to my feet and saw that Steve was in a holding off fire spells from the woman elf assassin, I forget her name and don't really think she was that important in the quest line. Anyways, Steve was casting a strong ward that was guarding the fire and I can see that he was charging up his right hand, like at extreme levels. When she stopped casting fire, Steve stopped using the ward and bolted a massive wave of electricity at her. The elf threw out her arms out and her body rocketed back against a tree, but I can see she was still breathing with her face down. Then Steve swiftly pulled out his glass dagger and chucked it at her.

The elf slowly lifted her gaze up, then her head jerked back from the recoil of the impact of Steve's dagger penetrating through her mouth, out the back of her head, into the wood of the tree. Holy fuck, words cannot describe the fucked up sight in front of my eyes.

A large roar erupted the air and I whirled my head around to see the white werewolf taking on three smaller werewolves. Farkas was laying on the ground next to what seemed to be Vilkas's beast form. He was unconscious and completely busted up with wounds. I tapped Jon and Cain to help surround the white beast.

As the eight of us surrounded Arnbjorn's beast from, he stood there, blooding all over his body, in the middle deciding which one to strike next. At the corner of my eye, I realized the grey werewolf, most likely Skjor, was bleeding excessively from both arms and on his lower abdomen. Fuck, how is he still on his feet?

"Give up Arnbjorn! You're surrounded!" I shouted at the bloody white beast. I noticed the downed tree in my line of sight just beyond the white werewolf, and I got an idea. I shifted my stance a little to my left and lowered my axe. "Are gonna surrender?"

The white beast roared out in frustration, "NEVER!" The beast threw out its arms and roared out again.

I smirked and took a deep breath. "So be it. Fus.. Ro.. DAH!" The blue aura hit the werewolf and sent it flying right at the downed tree. The werewolf stopped as a large sharp piece of the end of the tree bursted through the beast's chest. Blood spewed everywhere. The werewolf grabbed onto the large sharp piece of wood and looked up at me.

Cain, Jon and I approached the dying white monster with our guards still up. Suddenly, the white fur faded and the head shrunk back to its normal size. Arnbjorn was back in normal form. He glanced up at me with his squinted eyes. He gave me one last smirk and his head fell onto the blood covered wood.

"He dead?" Jon asked.

I laughed and pointed at the bloody wood. "I hope so, nobody can survive that." No being in the world can survive that injury. The were sounds of pain and agony coming from behind and I twirled my head around. Skjor, oh shit.

Aela, in beast form, knelt down next to the grey werewolf and placed her hands on his shoulders. Suddenly Aela started turning back to mortal, shorty after that, Skjor started turning back. The man looked up at Aela and smiled painfully. He clenched his fist on his chest looked back down. He closed his eyes and his arms went limp, also making him fall down. But Aela caught him and turned him around on her lap. "Skjor! Wake up!" Skjor didn't move. I rushed over to him and pressed two fingers on his neck.. No signs of life.

"He's.. He's passed on." I looked away and got to my feet. I hesitantly gazed back at Aela. "I'm sorry Aela.." Her eyes were glued to the motionless body. There had to be something in between them two.. Damn.

I glanced over to Farkas's unconscious body. He was being treated by his brother, Steve and Lydia. Kevin and Faendel rushed down to us. "You alright?" Kevin asked me.

"Fine." I replied as sheathed my axe. He came up at me and glanced at my right arm, his eyes widen with shock.

"You sure? Looks like you got cut pretty bad there." He lifted my arm up and studied the wound. It barely hurt for some reason, and blood was not flowing out of it. Weird.

"I dunno, it doesn't even hurt Kev. I think we should be more concerned about Farkas. You saw what happened to him."

"If you say so. You should get that thing patched up though, it'd be horrible if it got infected."

"Yeah, I'll do that later. C'mon." We quickly approached Farkas and knelt down. I check his wounds, he had a bloody left hand, a large bruise on the right side of his face and his armor was pressed inward. "Quick, help me get this armor off! He can't breath!"

Steve quickly pulled out his dagger and cut the straps to the armor. I pulled off the armor and immediately he inhaled a deep breath. Vilkas held up Farkas head. "Brother, get up!" Farkas flickered his eyes half open and slowly gazed around him.

"You guys win?" He barely had the strength to say it. Vilkas nodded and slapped him lightly.

"Can you get up?" Said Vilkas.

"I should be able to."

Faendel went through his backpack and pulled out a red potion. He tossed it to me. "Give him that. He should be better." I nodded, uncorked the bottle and handed it to Farkas. Immediately, Farkas downed the potion. Instantly, his leg cleared of the black and blue bruise and the bleeding stopped in his hand. He leaned up and slowly got to his feet.

"We should get going. That isn't all of them," I announced to them. They all glanced at me like I was speaking German.

"It's not? Who's left?" Vilkas asked.

"Astrid. She wasn't here, so she's still out there, somewhere." I glanced over to Aela who was still kneeling there holding onto Skjor's hand. Shit, I knew she had feelings for the man. "We should give Skjor a proper burial, pay our respects." I walked up to Aela and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Aela.." She didn't respond. "We should bury him."

...

We settled in for the night in the wilderness of Falkreath. Aela hasn't spoken since, she is just sitting there staring at the fire. I don't blame her. Farkas was in better shape now, he had his arm patched up. Lydia was sitting next to wrapping my right arm with leather. "How are you feeling Bame?" She asked me.

"I'm feeling okay. It helps that you're here for me." She smiled and tied the leather splint in place. "Thanks for patching me up, Lydia."

She leaned into me and wrapped her arms around my back. I kissed her on the top of the head and gently pulled her a little closer. I glanced over to Steve and he gave me a devilish smirk. I smirked back and rolled my eyes. He raised a thumb, his face was definitely saying 'Nice one bro.' I snickered and laid down on my back. Lydia moved up next to me and gave me a smile.

I closed my eyes and pulled up my bedroll. "G'night Lyd."

She gave me a tender kiss and smiled. "Good night Bame." I closed my eyes and let the sleep take over me.

::Steve's POV::

Bame isn't looking very good, but he keeps on saying he's feeling just fine. He also keeps on complaining that the sun's rays are too intense, even though its partially cloudy today. His skin is a little pale and his eyes are a little blood shot.

Here we are just outside of Whiterun. Bame stopped and looked around at everyone. "Well, I'm going to go check out the house," he looked over at Kevin, "should it be done?"

Kevin nodded. "With furniture and everything. I'll come by later, I need to see if I can sell more of the gems we got."

I walked up to Bame. "I'll go with you Bame. I haven't had the chance to see it yet."

"Alright, Jon? Cain? Want to go?" He asked them. Jon nodded and came over to us.

Cain shook his head and pointed up the huge mountain. "Nah I should probably take that Elder Scroll up there and get this thing sorted out."

"You think you can do it?" Bame asked with a concerned expression.

"Oh yeah, I know I can. I should be back in a couple days."

Bame paused and then shrugged. "Alright, safe travels Cain." He looked over to the rest of the Companions. "I see you guys later too." He waved to them and then we started north to our house.

...

The house is actually really nice. We all have our own bedrooms, we have a well sized armory, a trophy room, probably for Bame. He's was always the hunter back in the real world. Anyways, the kitchen was pretty good and there was a cellar with ice down there to freeze our food, a enchanting table for me. Farengar taught me how to use soul gems and how to make good enchantments on armor and those things. There was a shooting range just about the armory outside, probably for Kevin. Then the was a storage in the back of the house. I have to admit, it's a pretty nice house and actually warm.

"Wow, this is pretty nice!" Bame yelled out.

"Oh I know. I'm surprised Kevin's blueprints worked. I never figured him a builder." He isn't that good at math. Well, neither am I. Math is for my older brother Chris, he's was the one studying accounting in college.

"Well I'm going to check out my room," Bame announced to us. He walked off to the right hand part of the house and went into his room with Lydia. I know this is Skyrim and all, but I'm happy that Bame has a girl. Particularly one like Lydia, she's quite a swell girl.

"C'mon Jon, lets see what we got in the armory."

::Bame's POV::

I have to admit, this place is sick! I remember the Hearthfire DLC, but this house is way more cooler than the ones I built in the game. Lydia walked up in front of me with a very concerned expression. "Bame, are you alright?" Why are people asking me if I'm alright? I think I feel- oh shit..

A huge cramp erupted in my chest and I fell to my knees. "Bame are you alright?!"

"Ah, can you help me to the bed please?" This pain felt like a mother fucker! I felt like.. I was dying. Lydia helped me onto the bed and she placed the back of hand on my head.

"Babe, you're cold.. What's wrong?" She looked down at my arm and untied the knots to the patch. She pulled off the splint and checked out my arm. "You're wound already healed up," she had a clear sense of confusion in her expression, "what's going-" My eyes blacked out and I became numb all over. The feeling of nothingness..

::Steve's POV::

"Steve! Bame passed out!" Jon and I dropped the swords were holding and sprinted into Bame's room. Lydia was there holding onto his right hand with both of hers. I noticed her eyes were full of tears.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be alright, Lydia. I promise you." She nodded slowly and looked back at Bame. I knew there was something up about that wound. I lifted my hands up and started casting healing hands on Bame. The orange wave surrounded his body and lit up his skin.

My magicka depleted and the orange glow on his skin faded away. His skin was very pale, nearly white and his.. lips were turning a slightly redder. This doesn't make any sense..

I got another idea, and I hope it doesn't work. I casted my Detect Life spell and closed my eyes. Don't you dare, Bame. We need you here! Don't be dead! I opened up my eyes I focused on Bame's motionless body, and.. I detected no signs of life.. "No, that didn't just happen.."

Jon and Lydia both stared at me with devastated expressions. Lydia put her hand over her mouth and looked back at Bame. Jon put both hands in his hair and grabbed ahold of some of it, then started pacing back in forth nearly panting.

I can't believe this just happened. No, this doesn't make any bit of sense! He was fine ten minutes ago and now he just drops down dead? Not him.. He can't go like this. I walked to the other side of the bed a knelt down next to his lifeless body.

"Bame," I haven't cried since God knows when, but I can't help it. Tears started forming in my eyes and I grabbed ahold of his left hand. "You can't leave us now. We need you here. I need you here.." I clenched his fist with both of my hands. "You were my first best friend," I wiped a tear away from my eyes and sniffled. "Ten years we've been best friends.. You are like a brother to me. When I was down, you were always there for me." I looked down at the bed and closed my eyes. "You are a true friend, a friend to die for. And I'm honored to say," I paused and clenched his hand harder, "I-I am blessed to have you as my friend." I lowered my head to the bed and tears constantly kept falling out of my eyes. Not my best friend. Not him. Not my brother.

Lydia brought up his hand to her chest and more tears ran down her cheeks. "Bame, don't leave me.. Please.. Don't leave me.. I need you." Tears flowed like river down her cheeks and the same can be said for me. My best friend is gone. And he deserves a proper burial..

I laid a hand on Lydia's shoulder. "Lydia, I'm so sorry.. We have to go inform the others of this.." She slowly looked up at me, still crying, and nodded. I helped her to her feet and tapped Jon to follow. After Jon and Lydia exited the room, I glanced back at Bame. "I love you, brother," and I left the room.


	16. Whispers in the Dark

**Sorry about the long wait, but here's the next chapter. Enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

::Kevin's POV::

"He's not in here? How? He couldn't of just got up and left." They told me Bame was dead, in this room too. He wasn't in here when I stormed in. Maybe he isn't dead. I glanced back at Steve and he was staring into space with a dumbstruck face. "Are you sure he was dead?"

"Yes! I used the Detect Life spell too! I don't understand how this could of happened." The room was completely empty with the exception of the bed, a nightstand, a wardrobe and counter with a mirror. I noticed that the bed sheets were quite roughed up.

"I don't know Steve. It doesn't add up to me."

"He.." Lydia barely whimpered out, "can he be alive?" I look over Steve who had a slightly doubtful expression.

"There's always that chance in this case. I hope he is." I looked back at the door to the room. "Did you leave the door open when you left?"

Steve cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah I think."

Well that's a clue. "When I ran in here, I nearly broke open the door. It was closed." Lydia's and Jon's faces both lifted up from their daydreaming gazes. "I mean, I don't think it just closed itself."

"Wait, what are you saying?" Steve asked me with a confused expression.

"He's not dead." I walked out the room and noticed a couple things on the ground. His canteen, some food and a couple drops of blood. This doesn't make any sense. Why would he just leave some pretty important things? "He dropped all the food he had and his canteen, which," I scratched my head and glanced at Steve, "doesn't make any sense. And there's a couple drops of blood on the ground. This doesn't make sense to me."

Steve and Jon both looked up at me and shrugged. I noticed that Lydia had a sense of hope in her eyes. "He has to be alive." I hope she's right.

::Earlier...::

...Everything is so blurry and bright. And it's very hot in this room. My cramp is gone at least. But I feel.. hungry.. Like in the mood for.. I don't know why I have this feeling, but in the mood for, none other than.. Blood. What the fuck?

I moved my feet to the ground and the ground felt warmer than usual. Weird.. My skin is still pale. And the light beaming through the small slit window is nearly burning my skin. Alright, pale skin, burning sunlight, and blood lust, this is not looking good at all. I noticed there was a mirror in my room and I got up to my feet. I walked over to the mirror and.. Oh shit.. I-I'm a.. I can't even think the word.

My eyes has bright colors of red, orange and all in between. Deathly stare. I don't like this one bit. I know how this happened. That little bitch Babette bit me which caused me to turn into what she is. And I never knew how to be cured in the game mostly because I never wanted to be a vampire in the first place. Fuck..

"Alright I need to get out of here." I rushed into the other bedrooms and I assume that this one is Steve's. I grabbed one of the hoods and put it on my head. That sun, needless to say, is not my friend anymore. At least for a while now. I took another pair of gloves and rushed out the room. Good thing Farengar's enchanted steel armor is weightless cause I'm gonna need to be on the move for a while.

I checked my pack and realized that everything in there was not useful. All that was in there was food and.. I guess I don't need 'food' food anymore, so I tossed them out of the bag. Time get outta here, I'd rather not talk or tango about my condition at the moment. I rushed up the stairs and exited out the upstair's door out to the second floor patio. I jumped over the ledge on both of my feet. And I did feel any falling damage in my knees, that was never in the game.

I walked along the side of the main hall and peeked around to the front. Kevin was sprinting full out to the house with Steve, Jon and Lydia following just behind him. Lydia... "I'm sorry," I whispered. I lowered my hood a little more from the sunlight and began running north. As soon as I'm out of sight, I'm heading to Riften. This sounds insane, but I have to talk to Isran.

Isran could help me, but his determination to kill all vampires can very well get in the way of helping me. It's going to take a lot of convincing for him to help. Hell, I'll kill Harkon if I must. I must get this fucking disease out of me!

::Steve's POV::

Things have been different with Bame gone. With him gone, that leaves me and Kevin in charge of our group.. And I feel we aren't quite ready for that responsibility yet. For as long as we've been here, we still don't know the essentials of living in Skyrim.

Maybe if I told Lydia about us coming here in a different dimension, no that wouldn't help. She's been quiet for most of the day and has been avoiding eye contact with all of us. Seems like she's going to stay here in the house with us. Kevin should be outside shooting bolts at the targets. Jon is in the armory checking out the blades. And Cain, I think, is on top of the mountain with the Elder Scroll or whatever.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. I got up, walked over to the door and opened it up. It was Vilkas and Faendel. "Hey guys."

"Steve," Vilkas greeted back.

"You can come in." I opened up the door and walked back to the table. The two walked in through the threshold and closed the door. Vilkas knew something was up just by looking at us.

"I understand what happened," he suddenly said with a deeper voice. I glanced over, made quick eye contact with him and looked away. "Bame, he's gone."

"How do you know that?"

"I can smell death. It's a curse I wish I didn't have. Where did you bury him?"

I rested my head on my hands. "We didn't. We saw him die and we were going to get Kevin, but when we came back, he was gone. His pack is gone and looks like he dumped his food out. I don't get what's going on." Vilkas took a deep breath and sat down at the table. He had a puzzling look on his face.

"Remember his wound when we ambushed the Dark Brotherhood?"

"Yeah why?"

He paused and brought up his arm that had a semi big scar on it, and from the looks of it, it's from a blade. "See this was from a blade," he slid his finger along the scar. "When I saw Bame's cut, it didn't look like it was from a blade, axe or mace. More like bite marks along with a blade."

Bite marks? One of the guys bit him? "What are you saying?"

He covered his scar and leaned back on his chair. "Well, what do you know about vampirism?"

"Uh, not much other than the fact that they eat people." Lydia put her head down and her eyes became glassy, with good reason. Vilkas nodded slowly and leaned in toward me.

"Alright, and lycanthropy?"

What the..? "Never heard of it to be completely honest."

He gave me a semi confused and shocked expression. "Well, in other words a werewolf, what do you know of them?"

"Well, you are one. And they change when it's a full moon, right?"

"Well, maybe for the ones that can't control the beast blood. Basically as you know already, we can change whenever. Anyways, Bame got bit by someone during the raid which eventually killed him. My lead is that he's either a vampire or werewolf, but most likely a werewolf 'cause Arnbjorn might of bit him."

This isn't making sense, at least not yet. "Aren't vampires considered dead?" I asked him.

"Yeah absolutely. Well, they are leading more to the dead side, but they aren't as dead as a draugr." He snickered a little.

"And a werewolf?"

"Alive, but considered a beast rather than a man. Makes perfect sense, I hate this curse. I haven't slept well in gods know how long." Ahh, I'd hate that too. Not being able to sleep, that sounds torturous. Well now I know he's not a werewolf, but something a lot worse in my opinion.

"He's not a werewolf."

Vilkas lowered both of his eyebrows. "What makes you say that?"

"I used the detect life spell and his body didn't show up."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, then shook his head. "Well.. That changes everything.. I was hoping Arnbjorn bit him. Even so, his arm would of been bit right off." He glanced over to Lydia and patted her back softly. She was nearly crying. "I'm sorry Lydia." She slightly nodded her head and looked away.

"You think he's actually a vampire?" I have to be sure. I really hope if he is, he's not a monster. I'm not even sure what a vampire actually looks like in Skyrim. Like Dracula? Or like the Twilight Saga, God forbid? Or the mindless monsters in twenty first century vampires?

"I couldn't tell you. There's enough clues that he is, but I could be wrong."

"What do vampires even look like?"

He gave me a half shocked expression. "I can see you haven't read many books. No big deal. Pale skin, the skin is as cold as the forests of the Pale, orangish bright eyes, very silent, they can jump higher than normal, and large canine teeth, but not as large as a werewolf's. Usually they are covered in clothes leaving no skin visible to the sunlight."

"Where do they stay?"

"Usually in caves and old relics. Why?"

"I want look for my best friend." He turned his head slightly and paused, then began shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Steve, but Bame may not be who he once was. He could very well be a mindless freak by now."

I quickly stood up with rage in my emotions and pointed at him. "No! He can't be a mindless freak! He would never betray his best friends! And I don't give a crap what the damn books say about vampires! He's my best friend and I won't let him live in caves for the rest of his life!" I turned around and leaned on one of the pillars. "There has to be a cure.."

::Bame's POV::

I realized being a vampire has its perks. I can run faster, farther and I don't need to rest that often. I can jump higher as well. I don't fear death. The only thing that I fear is the sun. It reminds me of the zombies from 'I Am Legend'. The sun burns my skin. If I remember correctly, there are stages of vampirism, and I think I'm on the later stages. My hunger for blood intensifies every day. I have no choice, I have consume someone's blood.

At least I'm in the Rift already. Only took a day to get here. It's nighttime with no moonlight, but it doesn't affect me, I can see better in the dark. I spotted a fire in the distance. I hope they're bandits, I don't want to kill any innocent travelers. I quickly sprinted towards the light and three figures appeared next to the fire. They all have lightweight armor on and one of them had a huge coin purse next to him. They look like bandits.

"You think it was smart to steal from the Black-Briar lodge?" One of them said randomly. Yeah, they are robbers no doubt. I guess I can kill them. Just before one of them responded, there was a sudden crack of a stick just on the opposite side of the camp and they both rose to their feet. "Who's there?" The bandit shouted out in the woods.

Suddenly a dart penetrated his neck and he fell down to the ground, then another dart stuck the second bandit, then the third. It was all in an instant. From the dark of the night, I spotted a figure approaching the victims. It was a man, dark elf from the looks of it. He had golden eyes. Suddenly he glanced over in my direction. "You can come on out now, friend." I rose to me feet and slowly walked toward him.

"Who are you?" I called out.

"My name is Drakuv. May I ask the same for you?" He had a friendly smile, for a vampire. I hope he doesn't try anything.

"Bame." I walked up next to the fire and knelt down.

"Nice to meet you, Bame." He walked over to one of the victims and flipped him over. He ripped off the leather around his neck and sank his canines in the soft flesh. I exhaled kind of loudly and looked away. He noticed my shocked expression and brought out his teeth out of the victim. "I take it that you are new to your new self."

I glanced over to him. "Yeah, just a couple days ago. And you?"

Just before he was going in for another bite, he lifted his head and gazed up at the stars. "Uhh, roughly sixty-three years. I was infected by a vampire just off the coast of Castle Volkihar. I was dumb enough to check out the view. The bastard killed my sister and made me watch, then shortly after, he bit me." He looked down at the victim and bit into his neck again.

Well, this may work out just fine. A vampire friend can't hurt, and he seems like a good guy. I might as well make a new friend considering going out alone can be dangerous. "Where were you heading, friend?"

"Fort Dawnguard." His gazed opened up and he dropped his victim from his grasp.

"Why in the eight divines..? Do you know what they are?" His voice expressed every bit of confusion in him.

"Vampire hunters, I know. I'm going there for help." He lowered his eyebrows and raised his shoulders.

"Why? Why would they help you of all people?" He was pretty much yelling at me.

"Because, I want to know if they can help me get rid of this curse!"

His head turned to the left slightly and he gaped. "Curse? Why do you think this is a curse?"

"First off," I started, "I am isolated from my best friends back in Whiterun from this. As long as I'm what I am now, I can't ever be with my friends. Secondly, think about it, we are killing people and fucking drinking their blood! Isn't that fucked up enough? That isn't right!"

He got to his feet and looked off into the woods. "I see your point. But what about our new powers? We can run faster, longer. We can jump higher, see in pitch black. Can't you see the advantages we have on others?"

"I don't fucking care. I was better off being human. Being alive! Not being considered dead. I had a girlfriend, and she was taken away from me along with my friends. Also, we will never see the sun again." I don't think he sees the point just yet. "Drakuv, your sister, she was mutilated by a vampire. Do you think she wants you like this?"

He shot his face at me and his golden eyes intensified. "Do you think I had a choice? That vampire cold hearted killed my sister. You want to know what happened to him? I ripped him apart shortly after. And I made sure he got the worst! No regrets." He paused and sat down next to one of the untouched bandits. "I didn't want to be a vampire. But after time passed, I saw the advantages of being one."

"Still, we should at least try to be cured. You can have your life back, and I can have mine."

"My life back? All my family is probably dead. As well as my friends. Sixty-three years. I won't have my life back."

"Then you have a chance to create a new life. Ever thought of that?" There was no response. He sat there and looked down at the unconscious bandit. He lifted up the bandit, ripped off the leather covering his neck and moved the victim towards me.

"Get some blood, you need it. You look too dead." I hesitantly pulled the man closer to me. I rubbed my tongue against my large canines and I turned the mans head exposing the neck more. I glanced up at Drakuv and he focused himself on one of the other bandits.

Bame, you have to do it. It's the only way to survive. Do it so you can have a better chance to be back with your friends, with Lydia. Don't dwell on this. Cannibalism is wrong, but you must do it to keep going. Fuck it, I'm doing it. I bit down, sank my teeth into the man's neck and began consuming the blood. My God, why have you forsaken me?

::Cain's POV::

"Who is Paarthurnax?" The Greybeards told me about this guy named Paarthurnax and that he's the only one I can talk to about the Elder Scroll.

"He's our leader who lives on the top of the mountain. The path there is dangerous, which is why we taught you Clear Skies. Use that shout on your journey to the peek and you may speak to Paarthurnax. Good luck." Arngeir bowed down along with the other three men.

"Thanks." I turned around and saw the icy wind shooting next to the archway leading up to the mountain. Clear Skies, I hope this works. I walked up near the sheer cold of the wind, took a deep breath, "Lok Vah Koor!" The shout fired through the air and went through the icy winds. The wind suddenly stopped and and the air felt a little warmer. It worked.

As I made my way up the mountain, I got this weird feeling that something happened down in Whiterun. I can feel the uneasy presence run around in my mind. There has to be something about this feeling. I really hope nothing happened to anyone down there.

I kept on walking up and I can to a landing. There's a wall similar to the one I saw in Bleak Falls Barrow. This must be the peek. But why would someone want to live up here? Out the blue, a huge distinctive roar ruptured through the air and a dragon flew down staring at me. He swung around in the air and landed down in front of me, all in one motion. I reached for my sword, then suddenly it spoke, but in words I could not understand.

"DO NOT BE ALARMED! I MEAN NO HARM! BUT MAY I ASK WHY YOU DISTURB MY MEDITATION ON MY STRUNMAH, MY MOUNTAIN?" Holy shit, this dragon can speak, and he doesn't want to kill me. It's voice was very distinctive and had pure dignity within the tone.

"Arngeir told me to come up here to talk to you about the Elder Scroll. And excuse me for almost drawing my sword. I wasn't expecting you to be a dragon, Paarthurnax." I slowly moved my hand away from my sword.

"NO APOLOGY IS NEEDED. AND THE KEL? WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE KEL.. THE ELDER SCROLL?"

"I need to learn how to defeat Alduin. I've been told that there's a shout that can defeat him, erm.. I think it was called Dragonrend." The dragon raised its head a little and looked over to a this strange aura next to the wall.

"WHY MUST YOU STOP ALDUIN?"

"He is a threat to the world. He can end life as we know it. I must stop him for the sake of the innocent."

The dragon bowed its head. "AN ANSWER AS GOOD AS ANY! KROSIS. SOME SAY THAT WHEN THE WORLD ENDS, ANOTHER IS REBORN FROM THE ASHES! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO THE NEXT WORLD IF THIS WORLD DOES NOT END?"

"Then the next world will have to worry about it's own self. Also, I don't want to see my friends suffer, they don't deserve that fate, and I will not allow that happen if I can do anything about it." The dragon gave out an amused grunt and shifted its stance to its left.

"YOU HAVE GREAT COMPASSION UNLIKE ONE OF THE OTHER DOVAKIINLE. BEFORE I HELP YOU, YOU MUST GREET ME AS A DOVAH, FOR IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG SINCE I DONE A PROPER GREETING!" He shifted his giant body towards the wall. "AS TRADITION, THE ELDER SPEAKS FIRST!" He opened his mouth and inhaled a massive amount of air. "YOL TOOR SHUL!" Waves of fire hit into the wall and dragon words started to appear on it.

I walked up to the engravings and said the word repeatedly. Yol. Yol. Fire Breath. Awesome. "GOOD, NOW LET ME GRANT YOU MY UNDERSTANDING OF YOL!" Suddenly, auras evaporated from his body and flung at me. My knowledge of the word sank in and soon it turned into a Thu'um. "NOW GREET ME, NOT AS A JOOR, BUT AS A DOVAH!"

Shout on him? Alright I guess. "Yol!" A wave of fire flew out and slid right past his body.

"AHH! IT'S BEEN TOO LONG! KROSIS DOVAHKIIN, SO YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW TO DEFEAT ALDUIN. THE ANSWER LIES THERE." He pointed his head to the strange misty aura again. "READ THE KEL IN THE TIID-AHRAAN, AND YOUR QUESTION WILL BE ANSWERED."

I took the Elder Scroll off my back and walked in the middle of the aura. The air in here is calm and still and everything outside seems blurry. So I guess I just open it and start reading? Well here goes nothing. I pulled the scroll down and suddenly everything around me blurred. The sound of the wind and the dragon breathing faded. A constant screeching sound filled my hearing and light took over my sight. The weird symbol in the middle of the scroll suddenly changed into a moving picture along with the audio.

My vision of my surroundings was limited but I can see enough to understand. I realized the wall that Paarthurnax breathed fire on had large missing chunk on the right side and it looks relatively new. The air around me was swarmed with dragons of all sorts. Bronze, green, gold, white, one red, a couple blue, a couple yellow and grey dragons.

Then, one man figure appeared in the gist with what looks to be a battle axe. Suddenly a dragon landed in front of him. It began to speak but I had no idea what it was saying, however it doesn't seem like it likes the man.

"Felldir, die now, in vain." The dragon's voice wasn't as dignified as Paarthurnax's voice. The man and the dragon then got into a fight. When the dragon struck his fangs at the man, the man parried it by side swiping his battle axe. The dragon whipped his head from the recoil of the man's attack. Then a woman came into the fight with a sword similar to the ones the zombies had in Bleak Falls Barrow.

"Skyrim will be free from your kin's tyranny!" The dragon whipped his head up and tried to bite down on her, but its teeth only bit down on air. The woman grabbed ahold of one of the dragon's horns and climbed on top of the dragon's head. She lifted her sword in the air, let out a deathly war cry and speared the blade into the dragon's skull. The dragon immediately went limp and the head dropped to the ground. The snow on the ground whipped up in the air.

The woman pulled her blade out of the skull and sheathed it. "The dragons are forming up. Alduin will come," the man said. "When he does, we will make our stand and kill him."

Another elder man walked into view with the Elder Scroll on his back. "You don't understand. Alduin cannot be slain like a lesser dragon. Others that have tried to dispatch him, failed."

"Yeah but they didn't have Dragonrend!" The woman shouted back.

"That doesn't matter. Dragonrend is tremendous help to us, but Alduin is beyond our strength, which," he pulled the Elder Scroll off his back, "is why I brought the Elder Scroll."

The younger man quickly turned around and pointed his finger at him. "Hakon, we agreed not use it!"

"I did not agree. It may be our only hope." Suddenly a huge deathly roar erupted in the air. A blurry black figure began approaching them from a distance. The man put the Elder Scroll back on his back and pulled his great sword out. "Come, Alduin approaches us. We make our stand here."

The three went into a battle formation and the dragon landed on the wall, breaking off part of the left side. It glared up at them with its demonic eyes and began speaking in dragon. It's probably saying how they are going to die. Then it said something about Sovngarde. Then it lifted off, but before it can fly away, the three warriors inhaled large breaths. "Joor.. Zah.. Frul!" The shout sunk in and now I understand it. Dragonrend.

Alduin bursted into blue lights and forced him to land. The dragon quickly glanced around his body and back at the three warriors. "What have you done? What evil have you created?" Then it was a battle of two different species. The dragon smacked the younger man with his tail sending him flying into the wall. Then he focused himself on the woman. The woman kept shouting jeers and threats at the beast. Every maneuver against the beast didn't seem to hurt it. The elder man dropped his great sword, took several steps back and brought out the Elder Scroll. The dragon lifted its head and bit down on the woman at lightning speed. He shook her around in the air and launched her in the air towards the wall.

The younger man got to his feet and rushed back toward the dragon. The black dragon made many attempts to grapple the guy with his teeth, but the man parried all of them. Despite the skills he has, the dragon was relentless. "It's no use, he's too strong! Use it!"

The older man began reading the Elder Scroll but I couldn't exactly hear him. The roars from the monster made it difficult. Alduin suddenly made a startled movement and jerked his head toward the old man. The dragon exhaled massive waves of flames at him but the man was shielded by the effects of the Scroll. "I hereby banish you from Tamrial!" Those were the only words I could understand from him.

Suddenly the dragon was caught in a spinning green essence that made his scales disappear, then his head. "NOOO!" Then silence. The dragon was gone. The rest of the dragons in the air retreated away from the mountain.

The younger man got up to his as if nothing happened. I can see some severe wounds but he just walked them off like it was just a scratch. "We did it. The World-Eater is gone."

"For now. May souls of our descendants have mercy on us."

The vision ended and all my senses started to come back. As my sight enhanced, I noticed something hovering, and it isn't Paarthurnax. Shit.. It's Alduin himself!

"DOVAKIIN! I CAN SEE THAT YOU ENVISIONED MY DECENT TO NOW! IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY, YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME, FOR I AM AL-DU-IN! NOW DIE, SO I CAN CONSUME YOUR SOUL IN SOVNGARDE!" Oh my God. I'm not sure if I'm ready for this! I hope this Dragonrend fucking works better than it did in that vision!

"You will not win, Alduin. I am here to end your tyranny from mankind once and for all! JOOR ZAH FRUL!" That shout felt so much different from the other ones. Oh well, stay focused! You are fighting a godlike being, Cain!

The effects of the shout penetrated his black scales and gave off many waves of blue light. He was drawn to the ground and he let out a death roar. I heard the flapping of wings behind me, Paarthurnax. He lifted up and circled around Alduin, firing large balls of fire and ice at him. I drew my sword and rushed at the beast. Alduin opened up his huge mouth and I can see waves of fire getting ready to exhale.

I stopped in my tracks and took a deep breath, this may do nothing but it's worth a try. "YOL TOOR SHUL!" At that instant waves of fire exited and expanded out of my mouth towards Alduin. He exhaled his fire shortly after but the fire was blue. Oh damn, blue means hotter..

Both of our waves hit each other between us like two walls. Focus! Focus! Concentrate on exhaling more fire! My red flames pushed his blue back further and further and further until it met his face. The effect of the pressure from the collision launched Alduin off the landing of the mountain. Alduin let out one last fading death roar. I sprinted over to edge of the mountain and saw him gain his flying ability. Shit. I'll see him again. The last thing I saw from the black beast is him fading away to the northeast.

Then Paarthurnax suddenly landed behind me. "I UNDERESTIMATED YOU DOVAKIIN, KROSIS. I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER WITNESS A JOOR STAND UP AND DEFEAT ALDUIN. YOU TRULY HAVE THE VOICE OF A TRUE DOVAH!"

I have no idea what to say to that. "Oh thanks."

"YOUR GRATITUDE IS NOT NECESSARY. I ONLY SPEAK IN TRUTH." The dragon climbed on top of the wall and gazed out into the distance land.

I walked over to him and he slowly turned his giant head to me. "Do you know where he went?"

He inhaled a deep breath and led his gaze to the northeast. "MMM.. I CANNOT SAY, KROSIS."

"Then I'm screwed."

"DO NOT LOSE HOPE SO EASILY. THERE IS SOMETHING WE CAN TRY." He paused and took a deep breath. "LIKE ME, MANY OF THE DOV HAVE BEGUN TO QUESTION ALDUIN'S LORDSHIP. THERE IS BUT ONLY ONE DOVAH THAT CAN HELP YOU SEEK ALDUIN. ALTHOUGH, HE MUST BE CONVINCED TO HELP YOU."

"I can convince him, but how do I draw him to me?"

"AHH, I FORGET HOW YOU KNOW LITTLE OF THE DOV LANGUAGE. A DOVAH'S NAME IS MEERLY A THU'UM. THE THREE SYLLABLES ARE ALL WORDS OF POWER, PAAR-THUR-NAX, MMM?"

"So I just say his name and he'll just come?"

"HE IS NOT COMPELLED TO, BUT HE WILL COME IF YOU SPEAK HIS NAME. HIS NAME IS ODAHVIING, OD-AH-VIING. HEAR THE WORDS, TASTE THE WORDS!" Odahviing. That's an awesome name. Now how do I get him in some position so that I can talk to him without being able to kill me?

"Once I call him, how would I talk to him? I mean, he's going to try to kill me. Is there some way I can trap him?"

"YES THERE IS A WAY."


	17. One Step Closer

**And here's chapter 17. Lots of things are gonna happen within this and next couple chapters. I haven't decided how many chapters are left yet in the story but it seems like I'm halfway or a little more. I'll let you readers know as soon as I decide. Well anyways, enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

::Cain's POV::

"You want to what?!" Jarl Balgruuf shrieked as he nearly fell off his thrown.

"I know it sounds crazy, but please trust me, it's the only way I can defeat Alduin," I replied back sternly. The twins were a little skeptical at first when I told them the plan. Jon understood my plan pretty quickly after I told him. In fact, he's stressing that we should do it.

The Jarl glanced over to Irileth and his steward, I forget his name. He stroked his beard and squinted his eyes. Then he shook his head. "No! I can't allow that, Dragonborn. At least not with war going on between Tullius and Ulfric. We also do not have enough men to trap such a beast and I'm not even sure if the trap still works. Anyways, I cannot allow that to happen while the Empire and the Stormcloaks fight in my hold."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Maybe we can get both sides to stand down temporarily." The Jarl looked over to his steward and he shrugged his shoulders. I glanced behind me at Steve, Jon and Kevin and rolled my eyes. They all snickered.

"If you can get Tullius and Ulfric to stand down, and or help us with trapping the dragon, I will allow your plan to happen."

Sounds reasonable. I guess the war could be a problem, but the dragons are a way bigger threat and they make the war look like a fucking walk in the park. "I understand. I know where we can have the meeting, but how are we going to get them to meet?"

"Well as a matter of fact, General Tullius was in Whiterun not long ago trying to convince me to side with the Empire. He's heading to Falkreath as we speak. I could send a courier to him there. For Ulfric, you will have to go to Windhelm and take to the man himself. I'm sure he'll be happy to oblige you if you say you are Dragonborn."

"Alright I can do that. Where is Windhelm again? Sorry I'm relatively new to Skyrim."

He smirked and shook his head. "No apology needed. Windhelm is just east of here along the road. Where is the meeting going to be at?"

"High Hrothgar. I thought it'd be a better place to have it because it's neutral."

Balgruuf understood and nodded. "Alright. When?"

"Tomorrow night is what I'm shooting for. We need to hurry up. Alduin gets stronger every minute."

"Then we have no time to lose. Proventus, send in a courier, a letter and my quill."

The steward bowed. "Yes my lord." He then began walking to the barracks.

"I'm going to get going then. I'll see you at the meeting Jarl Balgruuf."

"You too. Be careful out there."

I turned to the guys. Jon seemed eager and the twins didn't know what to think. "I guess I'm going to Windhelm. You guys want to go or do you want to stay here?"

"I'll go," Jon said without hesitation.

I smirked. "Ha okay then, Jon."

"I'm in," Steve said.

"Same," Kevin said after him.

"Alright, we should get going then."

::Bame's POV::

Wow, I didn't think Fort Dawnguard was this big. I hope there's not a lot of guys in the organization just yet. I need to get in there without causing any stuff with the vampire hunters. Drakuv has been silent since we left camp. I have no idea what's going through his head. I turned to him. "You know, you don't have to come if you don't want to. I understand if you don't. Sixty-three years of being one and just now I'm telling you to be mortal. I apologize, that's not fair of me to say that and it's not my place."

The dark elf glanced at me then at the fort. "I need time to think it over. And don't apologize. I know you are just trying to help out."

"Alright I understand."

"Take care. We'll meet again." He turned around and left Dayspring Canyon. He'll come around. He's got that sense of goodness in him.

I resumed walking the path to the door. As I walked on, I saw a orc shooting a crossbow at a tree trunk. I have to make sure he doesn't see my eyes. He noticed my presence and lowered his crossbow. I turned my face and hoped my hood covered my identity. "You here to join the Dawnguard?"

"Yeah. I need to talk to Isran." I kept on walking and never looked back. I'm sure he thinks something is going on. It's only obvious. I heard him place another bolt in his crossbow. Please, for the love of God, please be aiming at the trunk and not me. The crossbow clanged and the bolt engraved itself into the tree trunk. Thank God..

I opened up the fort's main gate and walked in. I spotted Isran showing a recruit where to go. I snickered at fact about the obvious look he has, just like the game, black hair, long ZZ Top beard, low serious voice, one dark brown eye and one white eye, darker toned skin and a huge war hammer on his back. It's nice to see it in person.

He spotted me walk in and turned his built figure around. Shit, he's starting to make me look weak. "You a new recruit?"

"Uh, yeah I guess."

"Then come here. Let me take a look at you." I realized he was standing in the middle of the magnified sunlight. Fuck.. I knew this would happen. I should of cake here at night.

"I-I can't." He turned his head slightly and squinted both of his eyes. Suddenly gripped his dagger on his belt.

"You're a vampire! How can you be so foolish to just stroll in here?" He took a couple steps toward me. I slowly gripped my war axe and took it out of my holster. I raised my left hand in surrender and dropped my axe on the ground.

"Yes I am a vampire and-"

"I don't care what you have to say for yourself. You aren't part of the living anymore. You aren't the person you used to be. You are just a blood sucking fuck that eats the living! You are just mindless cannibal." He pulled out his dagger and began approaching me with a murderous expression on his face.

I lowered my hood and picked up my war axe. I'm not going to kill him, but I have to protect myself. I don't know how strong he actually is. "Look Isran, I'm not a monster. I came here for help." He kept on pacing towards me and I saw white around joints on his fingers as he gripped his dagger.

"Help? Why would we ever help a freak like you?" He's getting too close. I have to stagger him back and force him to listen to me.

"Fus.. Ro!" The shout clubbed him in the chest and he fell back on his ass. Not so tough now, huh?

"What the..?" He groaned.

I ran up to him and pinned him down to the ground and pressed my knee against his ribcage. He glared up at me with thoughts I'd rather not think about. "Look, I'm not going to bite you, I'm not going to kill you. I seriously want help."

He attempted to get me off but I didn't move. He gritted his teeth and squinted his eyes. "What do you want?" He hissed.

"To be alive again, man." His reaction immediately changed to confusion. "I was infected many days ago and now I'm separated from my best friends for as long as I have this fucking curse. And to add a small note," I gave him an amused smirk. "I know what Harkon is planning. I know what the Volkihar vampires are planning and it's not good by any stretch. But I know something that they don't and will not find out in a long time, so time is of the essence."

Isran was caught in deep thought and he glared into my eyes. "Fine. But if you are lying to me, I'll rip off all your limbs and you will experience my definition of pain, understood?"

"You didn't even have to waste your breath saying that." I lifted my knee off his chest, got to my feet and reached a hand out to him. He hesitated at first then grabbed on and helped him to his feet.

"Isran are you alright?" The young recruit from earlier rushed into the dome with his war axe drawn, which reminds me. I need an axe like that.

Isran raised a hand at him. "I'm fine. It was just.. a little misunderstanding. Go back to the range and practice with your crossbow."

He glanced at me and I looked away. "Uh.. Okay then.." He looked back at Isran then went back to where he come from. Isran looked back at me with a dead serious expression.

"Follow me. We have much to talk about then." Immediately, he turned around and headed to the spiral stairs to the next floor. We entered to what seems to be his own personal quarters. The place looked like it was vacant for a long time and he moved in literally yesterday only putting in a bed and a table. He walked around the table, leaned down on it and glared at me. "Speak, vampire."

"The Volkihar vampires are trying to fulfill this prophecy that would permanently free from the 'tyranny of the sun'." I did the quote motion. "Yeah, not good shit."

"They can't possibly be able to do that. The sun is out of their reach."

"Not so much as you think. Well, right now, no. No chance for them to fulfill their little deed. But if they find this girl, they will get their hands on an Elder Scroll which tells about the sun and Auriel's bow. If that happens, then, well, we might as well be fucking ready to live in a world of darkness."

"That won't happen. Who is this girl and tell me more about the Elder Scroll they aren't going to find." His tone of voice was much different than what it was earlier when he tried to kill me.

"First off, the Elder Scroll is with the girl and girl happens to be a vampire. And not just any vampire, she's a pure blood. A Volkihar vampire lord. Harkon's daughter."

"That doesn't sound good," he said in a monotonic voice. I took a seat in one of the chairs at the table.

"Yeah, not good at all. However, the girl's name is Serana. And surprisingly good enough, she's not cold hearted. Well uh, you know what I mean. Anyways, Serana was locked up for God knows how long with the Elder Scroll. Nobody really knows where she's at, except me. She's in Dimhollow Crypt."

"Impressive no I have a problem with all this information you're me. If you were infected only days ago, how would you know what this Serana is like and how would you know something the Volkihar vampires have been trying to find for centuries?"

Shit. I see where this is going. "I have my trustworthy sources and I feel I don't need to explain to you where I got them. That shit doesn't matter. What I told you is the truth and you will have to trust me." He snickered and shook his head. "Yes, I know trusting a vampire isn't a very fond thing for you to do. Let me tell you this; if the information I tell you is true and you don't listen to me, you are responsible for not making a stand and for the destruction of the sun. Do you trust me?"

He squinted his eyes and glared at me. "... No. But I will take your information in consideration."

"Good enough. How do I lift this curse?"

"Dunno. I'm vampire hunter, not a vampire curer," he hissed. "Check around the fort, there may be a book on it."

"Alright. Be seeing you. Don't worry I'm not going to eat anyone." I got up and left the room. Time to do some extreme scavenging. It's gonna be fun..

::Cain's POV::

The Palace of Kings. I think this is the place. Ulfric Stormcloak, I don't know the first thing about this guy except for the fact that he's the leader of a rebellion.

"Is this the place?" Steve asked. The doors were giant and there many guards outside the door.

"Yeah I think. Looks a place a leader of an army would stay at. You want to go in?" The three of them shrugged. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Well it's freezing out here, I'm going in," Jon said as he began walking to the door. The twins and I shrugged and followed behind him. Jon opened the large door and let us in. The place had blue flags with a face of bear in the middle of it. There was a blue carpet leading to the thrown. There's a large dining table in the middle of the palace.

At the thrown, sat a man with bearskin with darker dress clothes underneath it. He had blonde hair and beard similar to Balgruuf's. I'm assuming that he's Ulfric. He was speaking to another man with a hat and a biker beard. Likely his steward. Ulfric noticed us and he raised an eyebrow. I walked up towards thrown and bowed my head.

"Only a fool enters my palace without summons. What do you want?" He lowered his eyebrows and studied my green armor, the Orcish body armor I think it's called.

"Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. My name is Cain, and I'm the Dragonborn."

"I find that hard to believe. But you do look familiar, have we've met before?" I guess he does look familiar. Oh wait! He's from Helgen!

"I saw you at Helgen. Your mouth was muffled. I was the guy that was passed out on the carriage. Do you know what happened to the other blonde man?"

"Ralof? I haven't seen him since the town burned down. I hope he's well, he's a damn good soldier. So you're Dragonborn, huh?"

I nodded. "Yes. I absorb the souls of dragons and I fought the World-Eater and BEAT him with my Thu'um, I could of very well lost that fight." He snickered and shook his head. "You don't believe me? Fine but I need your help, sir."

"Speak, I'm listening."

"I need to trap a dragon in Dragonsreach, but Jarl Balgruuf would only permit it if I get you and General Tullius to stand down temporally, and maybe help us with trapping the beast."

"May I ask why you want to trap a dragon?"

"I have to locate Alduin, and to do that, I need to interrogate his right hand man.. erm.. dragon, Odahviing. I need you to attend to a meeting at High Hrothgar hosted by Arngeir himself. Tullius will be there and I hope that you'll respect my request."

He gave me a long stare and leaned up on his thrown. "Very well. I accept your invitation if it means the dragons demise. I will get my best men and attend your conference tonight."

"Thank you Jarl Ulfric. See you then." I turned around and saw my friends near the front doors. Jon raised his shoulders and his hands a little. I raised my thumb and nodded.

"We're good. Let's go."

::Bame's POV::

The books in this place are pretty much destroyed. I can't even read the words. The only book I found was on lycanthropy and werewolves. There's nothing in this place about vampires other than just killing them, figures. Well the werewolf curse can't be as bad as this curse. Turning into a werewolf would actually be better than being an inhuman cannibal.

What if I can change into a werewolf? Is that even possible? I remember in the DLC that I can change from a werewolf into a vampire lord, but I'm not a vampire lord so maybe I can be changed from a lesser vampire into a werewolf. So I opened the book and started reading away.

...Werewolves are creatures created by the Daedric lord Hircine.. If you die as a werewolf, you will live to hunter with your master (Hircine) for eternity... It is undecided if werewolves are considered dead or alive... The most common transformation is a werewolf, blah blah blah. Nothing about vampires. I do remember being werewolf does mean one hundred percent immune to disease. I do know that there is a vampire disease. I know how to become a werewolf, there's two ways. One, go to Falkreath and talk to a guy imprisoned for being a werewolf, and two, become part of the circle in the Companions. I'm going with idea two. That'd be much easier and I can control my beast blood. And I know how to be cured. I just hope they'll let me in. They have to understand that I'm not a damn monster. But I feel like a monster..

I heard someone walking into the room. I turned my head and saw it was the orc. "Hello?" I greeted.

He didn't reply at first. "I saw your eyes. What are you doing here, vampire?" He gripped the handle to his sword. I placed the book back onto the bookshelf.

"Trying to find a cure. I can't stand being what I am." He raised an eyebrow but still held onto his holster. "I'm serious. I'm leaving here now to find a way out it. When I do, I'm coming back to fight for the Dawnguard."

He let go of his grip. "You better be telling me the truth, because if you are just some Volkihar spy, I will hunt you down and mount your head on my wall, understood?"

"I know I know. Go talk to Isran. I gave him some pretty vital information about the Volkihar vampires. He's probably going to want you to go out and recruit some more members. Things are only going to get worse."

"Fine. Get out of here and don't come back until you're not a blood sucking fiend."

"Okay okay, later." I grabbed my stuff and started for the exit. Maybe I can talk to Drakuv into coming with me.

...

It's almost dark in the Rift, good thing, the sun is making me feel like I'm on fire. I haven't seen Drakuv anywhere yet. I just saw a couple bears, trolls, and bandits. I'm on my way to Ivarstead to take a quick rest. And who knows, maybe Drakuv is holding up there.

I came across a bunch of tracks. Horses by the look of it, heading the way to Ivarstead. From the looks of it, six horses, coming from the east. Something big must be happening in the village.

The at least it's dark out now. I can finally take off my hood now. I don't like looking like I'm shady. I walked into Ivarstead and noticed around fifteen horses strung up next to the bridge. Six on one side of the road and nine on the other. What really shocked is that there were people dressed in Stormcloak uniforms and Imperial uniforms. They should be killing each other, unless..

Oh that's right, the peace treaty conference! Cain has done it! That means he fought Alduin and beaten him! Oh my God, that's insane! Well what can I expect? It's Cain, he can do anything.

One of the imperials looked familiar. Looks like Hadvar, and I think it is. I walked up near him and whispered, "Hadvar?" He turned his head around and looked at me. Immediately I turned my eyes away, he must not see my golden eyes.

"Who is it?"

"Bame, from Helgen. Can I talk to you?" He looked back at his men, raised an arm and mumbled something. The soldiers nodded and he began walking over to me.

"Bame? What are you doing here?" He asked in his low raspy voice.

"Taking rest. Heading northeast to Whiterun." I turned my face and unveiled my eyes. Instantly he was startled and he stepped back a couple steps. "Hey don't worry, man. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not a monster on the inside."

His eyes were focused carefully on mine. I can imagine all things going through his head. "What happened to you?" He shrieked.

"I got bit," I replied flatly. "I'm going to Whiterun to get cured. Don't worry, I'm as stealthy as a cat."

"Make sure no guards see you. You can't risk that. They'll hunt you for as long as you live."

I raised a hand quickly. "I know I know. But they know me in Whiterun. I'll be fine. Anyways, what's this all about?" I pointed at all the horses and the Stormcloaks on the other side of the road, ready to get into a brawl.

"Your man Cain has called Ulfric and General Tullius for a temporary peace treaty. I hope gets each side to stop. We need a rest and a time to rebuild."

"I know what you're feeling. Well hopefully, things will go as planned. I better get going before an Ivarstead guard sees my eyes. And I move a lot quicker in the dark. So be careful man. I'll come see ya in Riverwood when all this flattens out."

"Okay. May the Divines be with you Bame. And I pray that you will find a cure to your curse." He reach a hand out.

"Thanks Hadvar," I reached out mine and shook his hand. "Be careful out there."

::Kevin's POV::

So General Tullius, the leader of the Empire of this state and Ulfric Stormcloak, the leader of the rebellion are here in this place called High Hrothgar negotiating a peace treaty in order to capture a dragon. By the looks of it, the rebel leader thinks this is a chance to get land from the Empire without a fight. I don't like him, he's pretty arrogant by the way he speaks.

General Tullius can see the rebel's intention clearly and he isn't letting him get a chance. It's hard to understand what's going on, but it's all politics. From what I've gathered, Solitude is the northwestern city and capital of Skyrim and the main base of the Imperial Legion. Their other satellite bases are Markarth of the west, Morthal of the closer northwest, and Falkreath of the southwest. Ulfric's main base is in Windhelm in the east and his smaller bases are Riften of the southeast, Downstar of the north and Winterhold of the northeast. Whiterun on the other hand is undecided on its loyalty, but it seems like it's leading more to the Empire.

Ulfric wants Markarth and tells Cain that he won't issue the peace treaty if he doesn't get it. He's a coward for saying that. Cain suggested that in order for it to be fair, Ulfric would have to give up Riften. Tullius agreed to the exchange but Ulfric is still thinking about it. Both are major cities so why wouldn't he decline?

"Ulfric, we are here to help the Dragonborn capture his dragon. Can't we focus on that now?" Balgruuf yelled.

"Fine, I accept the exchange. Now down to business. What's your plan Dragonborn?"

Cain took a deep breath. "Well.." He scratched his head. "I need to know where Alduin went, and to do that, I need to interrogate his right hand dragon. I just don't know how I'm going to do it yet. I probably will just wing it like I always do. But none of that matters unless the dragon is trapped. I need you and your men," he shifted his gaze to Tullius, "and yours too General to assist me in capturing the dragon. If we work together, we could stop Alduin and save the world."

The two men nodded. "I'll assist you with your task Dragonborn," Ulfric said proudly. He got to his feet and patted his right hand man. "Come, Galmar, we have work to do." The two men left the room.

"You have my help too. I'll send six of my best men to help you trap the beast."

"Thanks sir," Cain humbly said. He shook hands with General and glanced back at us. "Alright we got this."

"Dragonborn," Balgruuf shouted from across the table. Cain looked over to him. "I'll be ready whenever you are."

"Okay thanks Balgruuf." He waved at us and left the conference room. Cain looked back us. "You guys ready for this?"

"I guess so. I'm not sure what we are up against. But I'll do my part," I replied to him.

"Yeah, I can shield is from any fire the dragon throws at us," Steve said.

"And I'll help with the trapping part," Jon said eagerly like always.

"Okay, I guess lets get going then."

::Bame's POV::

It's roughly just past midnight here in the Whiterun hold. I'm crouched at the edge of the tree line staring at the lights within the city and to be honest, it looks beautiful. The sign of civilization. People who have jobs, families, morals. I can't say I have a job, or a family, but I have morals. However, my kind don't.

I spotted a couple guards patrolling on the roads. Maybe there's a way to slip past them and going in the main entrance is out of question. I'm going to have to climb the wall, marvelous. I better get this curse cured before my see me with these demonic eyes. Not that it's going to change, but I hope I'm choosing the lesser of two evils.

I wonder what Lydia is doing. Maybe she's at the house the Jarl built for us. I might as well head on there and find out. I got up from my crouching stance and started sprinting down the hill. Kind of reckless, but I'm eager to get this curse lifted.

I ran across one of the farm lands and spotted a guard walking in my general direction. Immediately I dropped down to the ground in the crops. The farmer isn't going to like this. Oh well, he'll live. The guard walked passed me without spotting me. Thank God. I got to my feet and rushed to the side of the wall of the city. Nobody would look here, I hope. I continued north, slipping past a couple guards without sounding the alarm. Finally the house came into view, but it was nearly dark inside.

I ran down the hill toward the house and just before I passed a large rock, a figure came out of the front door. It was Irileth. I forgot how close she was to Lydia. I'm guessing she came by to make sure she was okay. I hid behind the large rock and made no noise. The dark elf took a glance around her surrounding and began walking to the road. So far, nobody spotted my presence.

The dark elf was out of sight and I walked up to the house. At first, I was going to just go in and start talking to her or knock, but I don't think that'll work. Suddenly, from atop the house on the guard tower or whatever you call it, I heard the trap door open. I couldn't get a good glimpse on who it was. I ran around to the other side of the house and quickly went up the stairs to Kevin's target range landing. I went on the edge of the railing next to the main hall, climbed on top of it, and pulled myself onto the rooftop. Very slowly, I crawled up on the incline and peeked over the top.

It was her. She's sitting in a chair and leaning her head on her hands. Her elbows are rested on the the mini table. I can hear her weeping in her hands. I wish this never happened to me. This curse made her suffer and it made me suffer. I moved quietly on top and balanced myself. When she looks up, she'll know it's me. I hope. She was wearing her bedtime clothes and her dark brown hair was down and unbraided. I never really seen here out of her armor except for the time she was at the temple of Kynareth. She had a great healthy shape to her figure, not even comparable to when she was at the temple. She's perfect.

I turned my head away from her and looked off to the distance. The moonlight lit up the grasslands and I could see every detail of the landscape. "Oh my gods, who are you?" Suddenly I heard Lydia's startled voice. I turned my head halfway to her. The moonlight made my face recognizable. At the corner of my eyes, I saw her hands cover her face in complete shock. "Bame..? I-is that y-you..?"

I smiled and nodded. "I'm here."

"I-I thought you were dead.." I turned my head slowly and looked into her eyes. She grasped for air and leaned back in her chair more.

"You were right. My body is dead, but my soul ain't." I moved toward the small landing and grabbed ahold of the railing. I jumped over the railing and sat down on the wood in front of her. I can see by her reaction, she was completely speechless. "Lydia, I'm so sorry. I was stupid. I should of known that I've been.. infected."

She got off her chair and nearly tackled me, almost snapping the railing. "Don't you ever leave me like that again!" She cried. Her body was so warm and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I won't. I promise you. I'll never let go of you." She looked up at me, bit her lip and glanced down at my lips. She moved in for a kiss, for a second, I allowed myself to go in too, but I quickly turned my head away from her. "No Lydia. I can't risk it. I don't want you to become a monster within.. like me."

She lowered both of her eyebrows into a heartbroken puppy dog face. "You aren't a monster." I looked back into her eyes. Suddenly I felt my stomach ache. My eyes trailed around her posture and I studied her neck. It looked soft and tender. Muscles all around my body began to tense up and my mind started viewing her as food. I licked my lips and chills bolted down my spine.

I leaned a little into her neck with my mouth slightly open. Hungry growls erupted from my throat. I knew Lydia heard them but she didn't bulge. My heart began racing and adrenaline bolted through my veins. I can feel my fangs sore up just at the sight of her neck. It was maddening.

I closed my eyes shut and turned my head away from her. I can barely control myself, it's like Molag Bal is slowly taking control of my body. "I'm sorry Lydia.." I said quietly.

She glanced up at me. "Don't be. This wasn't your fault." She tightened her arms around me. I gently began massaging her back.

Minutes passed by and I noticed she was sleeping in my arms. For the past couple days, I've been dying thinking that I would never experience this anymore and that a monster like me doesn't deserve to be happy. But those stomach turning feelings faded and a sense of hope sparked in me. The hope of becoming what I once was before this curse, but I'm afraid that the time won't come for a long time.

I rested my cheek on Lydia's head and closed my eyes. For the past couple of days, I haven't slept once. I didn't need to. Sleep isn't a necessity to my health anymore, but I want it. Words cannot describe how eager I am to reclaim my need for sleep. Sleeping led to dreaming and I was a lucid dreamer for the most part. It was like I had a second reality. Controlling dreaming in my opinion was more fun than playing Xbox Live. On Xbox, I had limitations, but lucid dreaming, I had no limitations. I controlled what happened in them.

I have to be patient. I'm not going to able to dream for a long time. All I want back is my friends, my status, my life. It'll all come back in due time.


	18. Comatose

**Alrighty then. Here's chapter 18. Please give me some feedback and/or ideas for the upcoming chapters. This story may be coming to an end soon but DON'T WORRYY! There will be sequel. I haven't decided if I wanted to make the sequel first or third person quite yet. Again, if you fellas gots any requezst, then please let me know! I keep all ur ideas in consideration. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim, but I do own my characters**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

::Steve's POV::

The four of us approached the gates of Whiterun. It's good to be back. From what I've seen, Windhelm is a frozen solid city and I'd never want to live there. I haven't seen the other cities yet, but still, it's nice to be back. The peaceful atmosphere reminds me of home.

We went through the gates and walked to the middle of the road. Cain looked over at us. "So what do you want to do? You want to trap the dragon now or stop at Jorrvaskr?"

I shrugged. "I guess Jorrvaskr first." He nodded and we walked up to the mead hall. We swung around the side of the building to the back. The first person I saw Kodlak. Vilkas was sitting next to him talking about whatever. Kodlak saw us and waved.

"Well, if it isn't the extraordinary band of young men. How did the meeting go?"

"Pretty good I guess. We got both sides to stop killing each other, at least for a little bit," I replied.

"We are going to trap a dragon momentarily, and I'd like to ask for your help. Can you guys help us out?" Cain asked them.

Kodlak shrugged. "I can contribute."

"I'll help you whelps out," Vilkas said with a smirk.

"Alright, can anyone else?" Cain asked.

Vilkas shook his head. "No. It's just going to be us two. Aela went on a hunt for a bear earlier today and Farkas took the rest of the whelps on a raid for the Silver-Hand."

"Remind me again, who are the Silver-Hand?" I remember Bame saying something about them, but I can't remember what exactly.

Vilkas smirked. "Just a bunch of thugs that think they can take us down."

"Now Vilkas, don't be so naïve," Kodlak casually refuted. He turned his head back to us. "They are a band of werewolf hunters for the most part. The only reason why they hate us is because of that reason alone."

"Are they big?"

"Yeah, I'd say for the most part. Nothing to worry about though." He focused his gaze on Cain. "Now, what can we do to help for your trap?"

"Well, I'm not sure. Maybe helping us with the trap," Cain replied.

"We can do that. Those guards could use some help. When are we doing it?"

"Now."

...

I'm not very situated on the war between these Stormcloaks and this Empire, but I have to say, it's weird to see two sides that hate each other work together. Especially at a time like this. However, they both give each other evil stares. This is probably a 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend' type of thing. Well maybe not, they both are enemies.

My job is to protect Cain and everyone else for that matter from the dragon's fire and/or ice attacks with my wards. It doesn't seem like a hard job for me, but it would mean a great deal to some of the others that would probably get burned alive.

Kevin's job is to, for a lack of better words, piss off the dragon with his bolts along with a couple of guards. Jon's job is to help the Imperials with the lever and latching. Kodlak and Vilkas are helping the Stormcloaks with the other lever and latch. We planned this out carefully, I hope we can pull this off.

"Dragonborn, are you sure you know what you're doing?" I can see the uneasiness in the jarl's eyes. I can see it in everyone's eyes, except for Cain's. I hope he knows what he's doing. This dragon must be powerful considering that he's the black dragon's sidekick or whatever.

"Yeah I'm sure." He looked up at both sides that had the levers to drop the trap. "You guys ready?" Both sides yelled back a yes. Now that I see it better, the trap is set up pretty well. All you have to do is lure the dragon inside the dome, then two guys at the least would pull the lever on each platform, which is roughly two stories high, and the trap would drop. The trap would latch around the dragon's head and around both hands, or claws. I don't know what call them. The latched are made of steel so hopefully the dragon is stuck whether he likes it or not. Well, I guess we'll see.

Cain pointed a cue at Kevin and couple of the guards. Kevin injected a bolt into his crossbow and the guards pulled their arrows out. "Alright, here goes nothing. Od.. Ah.. Viing!" The three syllables erupted through the air and I heard them echo through the land.

Minutes passed by and nothing. The jarl was getting a little uneasy. Cain scanned the skies restlessly but didn't see anything. Suddenly, we heard a roar in the distance. "There!" One of the guards shouted. He pointed straight out in the sky and there was a dragon flying in this direction. Wow, it actually worked.

"Alright gents, prepare to get your boots muddy!" Another guard rallied. The dragon came closer and whirled around in the air. The color of the thing was red. Suddenly the dragon swooped down at the balcony with his claws opened and I noticed Kevin was in the way! I sprinted over to him and tackled him to the ground. The dragon flew down, snatched two guards in its feet and let go of them when he was clear of the balcony.

The dragon flew to the front of the balcony and hovered. Cain took in a big breath. "Joor.. Zah.. Frul!" A light blue ray shot at the dragon and made it stagger in mid-flight. It then flew toward the balcony and landed.

"Go go go! Get back now!" The jarl ordered his men. The dragon inhaled a deep breath and focused its head on the jarl.

"Oh God!" I sprinted over to him and used both hands to form the best shielding ward I know. The dragon exhaled waves of fire at us and i started walking backwards. "Go back! I have you covered!"

Waves of fire kept coming at me and I can feel my magic getting weaker. "Guys, I can't hold him off forever!" I can feel the heat of flames begin to go through the shield.

Suddenly the flames stopped and the dragon jerked its head around in the air. I can see a bolt sticking out of the dragon's lower jam. "Steven, go! Now or never!" Kevin yelled out as he placed a bolt in his crossbow and made a run it. I turned around and sprinted for cover with the jarl.

When I turned around, I saw Cain just standing before the dragon completely unarmed. "Hey, dragon! I'm the one who called you! Come and get me if you dare!" The dragon shook its head again and started crawling towards Cain. As soon as it was under the trap, the levers were pulled and the trap dropped onto the dragon's head and claws, then the latches were pulled in place so it couldn't escape. The dragon realized that it was trapped and he stopped struggling for freedom. It focused its glare onto Cain.

"Odahviing, am I right?"

The dragon slowly nodded its giant head. I can hear him inhale huge intakes of air. "Nid! Horvutah med kodaav," the dragon suddenly spoke. The voice was low and dignified and definitely fits the dragon. "Zok frini grind ko grah drun viiki, Dovahkiin." Cain glanced back at us and shrugged his shoulders. The dragon rolled its eyes. "Ah. I forget. You do not have the dovah speech."

Cain smirked. "My apologies, Odahviing."

"Why do have in this.. Humiliating position?" The dragon demanded.

Cain crossed his arms. "I need to know where Alduin went. Can you tell me?"

"Ah, surely you would want to know where Alduin has gone to. Dovahkiin, why would you believe that I would tell you?"

Cain raised two fingers. "Two reasons why I know you will tell us. One: if you don't tell me, Alduin will destroy the world meaning the extinction of everything, including dragons. Two: you will be locked in Dragonsreach until the world ends. So what say you, Odahviing?"

The dragon turned his head and studied the chains and the trap. "I see. Alduin has proven himself unfit to rule. Many of us already questioned Alduin's lordship. Fine, I will tell you where he has gone."

"Where?"

"Hold on there, Dovahkiin. If I tell you, will you grant me my freedom?"

"And if you serve me."

Odahviing raised his head a little. "Serve you? No. Assist you in a time of need, yes."

"Deal. I will grant you your freedom if you tell me his location."

"He is in Sovngarde, consuming the souls of the mortal dead. And to get to the land of the dead, you must go to Skuldafn." The dragon looked at the chains again.

"And where is this place?" Cain asked as he folded his arms.

"To the east. Straight shot," the dragon replied.

"Alright I'll get ya outta here." Cain turned around, gave us a thumbs up and walked upstairs.

Farengar walked out to the dragon. "Excuse me, but I need to test a couple things on you for the betterment of our well being."

The dragon snarled. "Get away from me, mortal!" The dragon exhaled a large wave of fire into the side of the stone wall above us. We all ducked down away from the flames. I could feel the heat fill the air around me.

"Farengar," Jarl Balgruuf started. "Maybe it is not wise to test on him, especially when considering the fact that he's helping us." The mage nodded sheepishly and ran back to us. The dragon lowered its head and glanced at me with its large eyes. I stood there awkwardly staring back and I had no idea what to do or if I should say anything to the red dragon.

"Open the trap!" One of the guards yelled from the Imperial side. He opened the latch and the dragon's left hand came free. There was a lot of commotion on the Stormcloak side, obviously about if they just think what they heard.

Cain stepped out into view. "Hey guys, it's alright! I know what I'm doing!" The Stormcloaks fell silent and hesitated. Soon they opened the latch and released the dragon's right hand and his head.

The dragon looked at me once again but it didn't say anything. Cain came running down the stairs and noticed the dragon staring at me. "What's wrong?" He asked the dragon.

The dragon's gaze didn't change. "Joor," the winged beast started, "you have shown me great compassion." It crawled a little bit toward me and I took a step back. Was the dragon really complimenting me?

"Uh," was the only thing I managed to spit out of my mouth. Kevin walked up next to me and wrapped his crossbow around his arm.

The dragon made an amused rubble in its throat. "I wish to know your name. I would rather not refer to you as a Joor because your name is worth knowing."

"Uh, it's Steve," I said to him in a shaky tone. The dragon slowly nodded.

"Steve. Steve fin Norok - Steve the Fierce." Steve the Fierce? "And is this your zeymah? Your brother?" The dragon asked as he looked at Kevin.

"Yeah."

The dragon directed his attention on my brother. He gave him a long stare down and then turned his head to the bolt still sticking in the right part of his chest area. "Zeymah do Steven, what is your name?"

Kevin had a complete poker face. Actually I've never seen a poker face like the one he was pulling. "Kevin."

"Mmm, Kevin." The dragon looked at his wound again and looked back my brother. "Kevin fin Vahlok - Kevin the Guardian." My brother smirked and glanced at me briefly then looked back at the dragon.

"Thanks, I'm sorry I forgot your name," Kevin said in a polite manner.

"Odahviing, in your tongue, Winged Snow Hunter. Besides Alduin, I am the most rel dovah, the most dominate dragon." He looked back at me then at Kevin again. "We will meet again Fin Krilot Zeymahle." The red beast focused his gaze on Cain. "Krosis Dovahkiin."

"So how do I get to Skuldafn?" Cain asked.

"Drem, patience Dovahkiin. I neglected to tell you how to get to Skuldafn. You have proven that you have the Thu'um of a Dovah, but without the wings of one, you will never set foot in Skuldafn."

Cain scratched his head and winced his eyes. "Then I'm screwed, unless.." He refocused his attention on the dragon.

"Unless I fly you there. I know what you were implying. Geh, yes. I will fly you there." The dragon turned its huge body around and crawled back to the balcony. It then expanded its huge crimson wings and looked at Cain. "Are you ready to see the world as only a dovah can?"

Wow, Cain is actually going to ride on that thing? Very awesome, but seems a bit risky for my standards. I never liked flying. Cain glanced back to us and Jon came running down the stairs.

"Well guys. I'll be back soon. I gotta sorts things out." I noticed that his right hand was trembling vaguely.

"Are you alright?" I asked while looking at his hand.

He glanced down at his hand grabbed ahold of it with his left. "Nervous. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to expect."

I pulled out my glass knife and brought it him. "Take this, it might be just the thing to deliver the final blow." He took the knife and adjusted it onto his holster. He looked back at us and nodded.

"Be careful Cain," Kevin said as he brought out an arm. Cain nodded and shook his hand.

"Thanks Kevin."

"Cain," Jon suddenly said, "when you get to the afterlife place, remember to use the uh.." He paused and rubbed his chin which growing lots of facial hair. "Oh yeah, use the Clear Skies shout. I remember it being foggy there."

Cain smiled and brought out a hand. "Thanks for the tip. I'll remember to do it." Jon smiled back and shook his hand.

"See you later Cain."

Cain looked back at me and nodded. I reached a hand out and he shook it. "I'll see you after it's all over." He nodded and turned back to Odahviing who was still in his lift off stance studying our interactions.

"I'm ready. Take me to Skuldafn."

"As you wish. But be warned, Dovahkiin, when you see the skies as a dovah, your envy for them will only increase." The dragon lowered its head and Cain climbed on the back of the dragon's head. Then in an instant, the red dragon lifted off and headed east.

I could faintly hear Cain shouting out from the dragon making me snort. Well, flying an airplane isn't really like flying a dragon I suppose. From the looks of it, it looked really fun.

::Bame's POV::

I heard the roar of a dragon and from the sound of it, the joyous yells of Cain's voice. I glanced up at the sky and I realized it was Odahviing flying east. "Wow Cain, he pulled it off. What a badass." Well, seems like he has everything in control.

Looking up at the sky was pretty rough,most likely because it was daytime. The sun was setting in the west and I was out of its rays. Just light in general made me weaker.

Earlier today, before dawn, I had to leave the house. Lydia was still asleep and I managed to get her in her bed. Hopefully she'll think it was just a dream, seeing me and all. After that I headed towards Eastmarch and I took refuge in a small cave. In the cave was a saber tooth tiger, but it was no match for me. Instead of cooking it, I ate the meat raw and drank the blood pretty much dry. It wasn't like drinking the blood from the bandits, but it did really help.

I decided that going to Whiterun wouldn't be the best decision. For one, I'm not even sure if changing into a werewolf would work or if it even would help. I could be a more dangerous bloodthirsty wolf-vampire. At that point, I could lose myself to the beast and the vampiric hunger for blood. I'm not going to risk it. Cuddling with Lydia was beyond tempting. I can't believe I actually got ahold of myself.

I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I just headed towards Eastmarch because less people inhabited the woods there and at the same time, not extremely cold. Even for a vampire, the Pale up north is very cold.

I thought about that Babette, the vampire that did this to me. The way I bashed her brains in. The memory made me cringe. It wasn't exactly justified to make her pretty much headless, and her body is still there rotting. Most likely gone by now. We didn't bury anyone that was part of the Dark Brotherhood, especially that Arnbjorn. Part of me says that they got what they deserved, but the other part of me is saying that we are better than that. Killing them their way only puts us at their level. But then again, they are all dead and we shouldn't be worried anymore.

At the corner of my eye, I noticed a black figure quietly making her way next to road in the bushes. Yeah, it's definitely a woman. She's wearing a hood and.. Dark Brotherhood armor! Fuck, how can I be so fucking stupid and forget about the LEADER of the damn assassins?

I couldn't do anything about it right now. The sun would slow me down and if I tangoed with her in the sunlight, she'd most likely kill me. I have to wait for dusk. She's heading southeast by the looks of it. I might be able to track her with my vampiric senses. Her scent was pretty distinct, some of it had the scent of Arnbjorn.. Ew fuck, I'm NOT going to think about that fucked up image! Too late, it's already engraved into my skull. Fuck the vampiric senses.

...

Finally it was dark. I got to my feet and rushed down onto the road then to where I saw Astrid. Her scent picked up instantly. Thinking about it, it was actually kind of cool to posses such an ability, but it still doesn't even get close to shifting the scale in favor of being a vampire.

The scent got stronger as I headed southeast and soon her footsteps in the snow were vaguely visible. Finally I came across an old Nordic ruin. It looks familiar and her tracks definitely lead into it.

Gallow's Rock. Now I remember. If I remember correctly, it's a place you go to for the Companions quest line, which means the Silver-hand. They hold silver weapons so that's not going to be very favorable on my part, but I'll manage.

I only spotted three guards patrolling around the small fort. One woman wood elf, and two imperial men. I moved up silently around the wall and climbed up on top of the second floor using the stone on the side of the mountain, thanks to my ability to jump higher. The wood elf was looking the other way and I took that to my advantage. I took out a dagger I had taken from the dead bandit and chucked it at the woman. The dagger impaled her in the back of her neck and she fell over the balcony into the snow.

Then I rushed to one if the imperials who was sitting in a chair looking the other way. The wind shielded the noise from my running so he didn't hear a thing. I took out another dagger, covered his mouth with my other hand, lifted his chin up, and slit the soft skin around his neck swiftly. Blood spewed out of his neck all over my hand and I judo kicked him over the balcony. The last imperial noticed the commotion and sprinted in my direction with his sword out.

"Die you filthy bloodsucking fiend!" I smirked, raised my arm back and flung my dagger at him. The dagger pierced him in the chest and he came to a halt. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees looking at the dagger in his chest. He grabbed onto the handle, gasped for air, and fell back into the snow.

I went up to the dead man, picked up my dagger and headed for the door into the small fort.

When I got in, the scent of wet dog pierced my nostrils. Obviously they killed some werewolves recently. I pulled out my war axe and started running down the stairs deeper into the ruins. Astrid's scent only got stronger. I entered the first room and it was empty. Nothing in sight. I did notice that there was a dead werewolf in the small room to my right. I pushed in deeper and came across the next room, still not a soul. This is getting a little suspicious.

As I made my way to the door to the final chamber. Before I opened up, I listened through the door and heard voices. A man's voice and Astrid's voice.

"... and these Companions killed all of my brothers and sisters. If I really didn't need your help, I wouldn't of came here. You and your little band of whelps are going to help me wipe out the Companions once and for all." I never thought it would come to this. Astrid asking assistance from the Silver-hand? This situation just escalated to its highest.

The man chuckled a bit. "Fine Astrid. We will help you. But only this time. We know about your beloved puppy Arnbjorn and-"

"Arnbjorn is dead so stop right there. I just you to kill the Companions. Especially the new recruits."

"Which are?"

"The tall one is named Bame. He's the first on the list and the leader of the little band. The others are named Steve, Kevin, Jon and Cain. I already got into a little situation with that Cain. I poisoned him, but seems like he survived it."

"Tell me more about them."

"Cain can run fast and he is pretty dangerous up close. Steve from what I've heard loves using his little destruction spells as well as using his little glass dagger. Kevin is an archer and a skilled one, but he uses a different kind of bow. One that I haven't seen, but its got range and more power. Jon likes his sword and he seems pretty skilled with it. And then Bame, well.." I raised a brow and listened in. There was silence.

Suddenly the door opened in front of me. Astrid jabbed her palm into my nose, definitely breaking it, grabbed ahold of my armor and threw me down on the floor. Fuck.. "Why don't you just ask him?" She mused with her calm and mischievous voice.

I tried to get to my feet but I was stopped by two muscular Nords. They got a firm grip of my me and brought me to the middle of the chamber. I tried my hardest to get free but they wouldn't let go. I looked around the room and it seems that there were roughly fifteen bodies in here, or more.

Astrid came up to me and rubbed the side of my face gently. "Ah so you're Bame. Didn't expect you to be a vampire." I jerked my face away from her hand glared at her straight into her very soul.

"Astrid. Should of known this was a little trap, you fucking bitch." She smiled evilly. She glanced at the two Nords and signaled them to do something. Suddenly, I get struck at the back if the head and everything went black...


	19. Dragon Slayer

**Oh no! The story is coming to its end! There's only a couple chapters left! Don't worry. There will be a sequel. And please enjoy the chapter and review what you thought of it. Thanks :) Have fun!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing :p**

* * *

::Cain's POV::

The tomb of Skuldafn was crawling with zombies. It was hard enough getting into the tomb considering the two dragons that attacked me when I arrived here. Odahviing assisted me on slaying those dragons and shortly left after I absorbed their souls.

Finally I found my way out of the tomb. The first thing I see is an arrow shot into the door right next to my face. The zombie was saying something in dragon. "No you won't defeat me," I jokingly jeered the old corpse. I took out my sword and charged at it. I stuck the sword through the chest cavity and kicked it off over the four story drop.

I glanced over and spotted three more zombies running at me with their axes and swords. I took a deep breath. "Fus.. Ro.. DAH!" The wave launched them back and they dropped over the cliff. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and looked up. I froze. There was a blue dragon directly above me on a huge pillar just staring at me. It's spikes around its body had to taller than me!

The dragon cocked its head to its left trying signify. Most likely the way to Sovngarde. I nodded back at the dragon and sprinted around to the stairs that lead to the next level. As soon as I made the turn to the stairs, there were three zombies, two with swords and one with a longer sword. The one with the larger sword inhaled deeply.

"Fus.. Ro.. Dah!" The screechy voice erupted the air and the the wave came contact with my body. I staggered back several steps and kept myself from falling. He used Unrelenting Force, but it wasn't enough to send me flying, that's weird, but very convenient.

"That all ya got?" I got my footing back together and squeezed onto the handle of my sword. The first two zombies rushed to me with their swords up in the air. Oh that's right, I forgot that the dead were dumber than a box of rocks. I side swiped at their chest and they both fell down on the stone cold ground. Obviously they didn't see that coming.

I glanced back at the bigger zombie. "Take this! Fus Ro Dah!" The blue wave launched the zombie back then over the cliff. And now I just realized how much fun it was sending things flying off cliffs! I sheathed my sword back into my holster and ran up the stairs. The blue dragon was still on sitting on the pillar and then I noticed that there was another dragon on the other pillar at the top of the tomb. This dragon had a lighter green tint color on its scales and its facial features were quite different compared to the other blue dragon. The horns on the back of the head were shorter, the snout was a little thinner, the teeth were shorter, the neck was skinnier and the eyes were less belligerent, it was like this dragon was a female. Maybe it was, or it's just a younger dragon.

I finally approached the top of the tomb and I saw a portal, most likely the way to Sovngarde. Then I noticed a human-like figure floating toward an alter just before the portal and it pulled this staff out of the middle of it. Suddenly, the portal disappeared and the figure turned around. I knew it was zombie, but it definitely was different from the other bastards because of the weird mask it was wearing. It glanced at me and pointed the staff at me. Lightning bolted at me through the air. "Fus Ro Dah!" I shouted without thinking.

The aura distorted the electricity and nailed the zombie sending it flying backwards. I gripped my sword harder and sprinted at the undead corpse. It was having a hard time getting upright. It raised its head and judo kicked it in the jaw and stuck my blade in its neck. The zombie fell limp and then it's remains disintegrated down to nothing except for the mask and some of the leftover clothes. I glanced around for the staff and I spotted it twenty feet away.

"Skuldafn fen kos dinok!" A low voice echoed through the air. I whirled my head around and spotted a dragon flying in my direction. This dragon was much bigger than the others I faced. It came to stop over the alter and glared at me. It was had darker grey color to its scales and its horns on the back of its head were longer than Odahviing's. "Dovahkiin, you will not stop Alduin from his destiny!"

The blue dragon jerked its head towards the grey dragon. "Sahloknir! You do not understand what Alduin is committing!"

Sahloknir. That was his name. Sahloknir glared at the blue dragon. "Silence, Krilloksil! You have no say in this!"

"Yes we do!" A distinct feminine voice came from the opposite pillar. That dragon was definitely female.

"Shut it, Britsotzii!" The name seemed feminine. Sahloknir had his gaze focused on both dragons. "Are you two doubting Alduin's lordship?"

"Alduin has proven himself unworthy of my loyalty. After Odahviing defected from him, I realized that his lordship is wrong," the blue dragon yelled at the grey dragon.

"Fine! I will dispatch you both along with Dovahkiin!" The dragon inhaled deeply, "Yol Toor SHUL!" Waves of fire darted at the blue dragon. The blue dragon pushed itself off the pillar and glided around the open space of the temple. Then the female dragon charged into the grey dragon making it fall down to the ground like a meteor.

"Dovahkiin, go! We'll cover you!" The blue dragon yelled out. I nodded and sprinted back to the alter. Waves of ice and fire sprayed around in the air like a loose hose. I took the staff and jammed it down into a hole in the middle of the alter. Immediately, the portal opened up. Without thinking, I dove right into the portal that led to Sovngarde.

::Bame's POV::

My eyes flickered open but everything was blurry. I had a massive headache and I couldn't help but moan to the sheer pain from the back of my head. I realized that my hands were chained to the wall.

"So, you were the one that killed my husband," a voice said in front of my face. I rose my head and blinked repeatedly trying to see the features of the person. The blur slowly faded and the figure turned out to be Astrid. Fuck.. This isn't good..

She was slightly smiling and I noticed she was the only person in the room with me. "You want to explain yourself? Or do I have to," she paused a little and waved her dagger around, the Blade of Woe, "dig it outta you?" Rage started building up in my stomach and my heart rate started to race.

"Your murders tried to kill me and my friends and I figured I couldn't live life on guard constantly, so me and a bunch of people wanted to do Skyrim a favor and kill a band of cold hearted assassins." I straight up told her the truth. There's no reason in lying about this. All she did was smile a little more. She got up and walked back a couple steps up to another person on his or her knees that had a cover over his or her head. From the looks of it, it was a woman.

"So you killed my husband, the love of my life. The thing that I love most. So," she grabbed ahold of the cover to the captive woman. "I'm going to take what you love most." She swiftly pulled the cover off the woman's face. Oh fuck.. It's Lydia!

"Don't fucking touch her you fucked up bitch!" Lydia's mouth was muzzled and she tried her hardest to scream. I tried my hardest to get free from the metal holding me to the wall, but it was no use. I was stuck in place. The only thing I could see was Lydia with tears falling down her face.

"Oh so now you know how it feels." She chuckled a little, grabbed ahold of Lydia's hair and pulled down lifting her chin up. "Doesn't feel good, does it?" She gently stroked the sharp side of her blade against Lydia's neck.

"You better fucking pray to Sithis that I don't drink you completely dry when I get free from these!" I threatened her. She smiled a little more and pulled the muzzle off Lydia's face. She shakily gasping for air and more tears fell from her eyes.

"Bame.." She said lightly with utter fear written all over her face.

I pressed my lips together and lowered my eyebrows as far as they go. Livid is an understatement. "Astrid, don't you do anything to her! Or I'll make sure you are hunted down for the rest of your life!"

"Oh I'm aware that I'll be hunted for the remainder of my life, but I can't just let this go by. This is what is fair. You killed my husband and now I will kill your little girlfriend."

::Jon's POV::

It's been a couple hours since Lydia has gone missing. Aela and Farkas tracked her scent to a place called Gallow's Rock. I think this is the place that place that you go to after you become a werewolf, at least in the game.

"Are you sure she's in there?" I asked Aela.

She tested her bow's string and nodded. "Absolutely. It's the best perk of being a werewolf." Point taken. The three of us headed towards the entryway and we noticed a body on the ground with a knife penetrating the back of the neck.

"What happened here?" I asked pointing at the corpse. Aela crouched down, pulled the knife out and whiffed at the handle. Immediately, her eyebrows rose and she threw the blade to Farkas.

"Does that smell right to you or am I imagining things?" Farkas rose an eyebrow and took a whiff of the blade.

"No, I smell it too," he replied flatly.

"Smell what?" What's the big deal about the blade's handle?

Farkas glanced at Aela for a second. "This blade was Bame's. And the smell is pretty distinct so he was here not too long ago."

"Wait? Bame's alive?! I thought he's dead.." My memory flashed at the event of Bame's death on his bed.

"He is dead. But not the dead you're thinking," Farkas said in his monotone voice.

"How does that work? Dead is dead, is there other aspects of it?"

Aela stood back up and looked into my eyes. "Vampire." Oh God.. Bame's a vampire.. Now that I think of it, that makes perfect sense considering that he wasn't on his bed when we came back for him.

"We have to go in there now!" I yelled out. Farkas grabbed ahold of my shoulders.

"Don't blow our cover, Jon. We don't exactly know what's in there yet."

Aela nodded. "Just stay with us and we'll get to the bottom of it."

With that we moved on into the small fort. The first thing we saw was a head of a werewolf impaled onto a spike. "So the Silver-Hand is here too. This just makes it better and better," Aela sarcastically remarked.

We moved on into the next room down the stairs and spotted a couple bad guys in there. I drew my sword and pulled up my shield. Aela drew an arrow and released it at one of the guys, nailing him in the face. Farkas drew his great sword and charged at two of the others, side swiping at their stomachs. One of them, who had fur armor, was cut in half. Blood flew everywhere and the half body dropped to the ground, the legs after it. The second person experienced a deal dent in his iron armor and he fell to the ground screaming trying to get his armor off.

I charged at another guy who was focused on Farkas. I bashed him with my shield which made him drop to the ground. I stomped my foot on the middle of chest and sunk my sword into his sternum.

Farkas was on a stand off with the last guy. The man had a war axe in his hand and I can clearly see the fear run through his face. Suddenly he charged at Farkas. Farkas, without any hesitation, brought out a hand and met with the guy's neck. He brought him up in the air and the guy grabbed onto Farkas's forearm and made attempts to get free, but it was no use. He was doomed. The giant man turned around and smashed the guy's head onto the wall. Needless to say, he was deader than a door nail.

We pushed in deeper into the fort and cleared out the next two rooms without any problem. As we came to the last room, Aela put out a hand and made us stop in our tracks. "Hold up," she whispered.

We got closer to the door and listened to the shouts on the other side.

"Don't don't don't don't don't! Stop stop stop, she doesn't deserve to die! Set her free, she wasn't responsible for the death of Arnbjorn! I was! Okay!" It was definitely Bame's voice. I heard Farkas grunt lowly at the sound of Arnbjorn's name.

"I don't think you understand what I'm trying to get at here. It's only fair. You take my love, I take your love. Eye for an eye." It was a woman's voice. I didn't know much about the Dark Brotherhood but I do know that this woman is high ranking by the sound of it.

Aela tapped both of us. "Alright, this room is pretty big, so we can slip in without making too much commotion. I'll go in first, Jon you're second, and Farkas," she glanced at him up and down, "obviously you're last because of your size." She slowly turned the doorknob and slipped inside the room.

"Astrid! Kill me! Isn't that what you want?! Fucking kill me! Lydia doesn't deserve to die. I do for killing him! Okay!" Bame's voice had absolute distress in it. I slipped in through the door and glanced at Aela. She pointed to my left and she went right.

I snuck around the left part of the circular room looked over to Aela. "You really do have a thick skull of yours. Alright, I'll just show what I mean." She turned around and she spotted me. "What the fu-"

"Don't you move you bitch," Aela was behind her with her bow and arrow pointing at the back of Astrid's head.

Astrid's smug expression instantly disappeared. "It seems that you guys found her more quickly than I thought." I looked over to Bame who was completely dumbstruck.

"Jon?" He said.

"Bame, you're alright! I can't believe it's you!" I rushed over to him and immediately I noticed the color of his eyes. They were golden with a tint of red. I saw his hands were trapped into the wall and I unhooked the latches. Immediately, he brought his hands down and rushed towards the other woman.

"Drop the dagger!" Aela yelled. The woman dropped to the ground and rose her arms.

Bame walked up to her and grabbed ahold of her neck. "You bitch! I told I was going to be free, but since Lydia is still alive, I'll kill you painlessly." Farkas walked up behind Lydia and unbounded her hands. She got up to her feet and glared at the woman.

The woman suddenly smirked. "Ahh, I see there's no way out of this. Fine, no matter." Out of the blue, she punch Bame in the face twirled around and jabbed her hand at Lydia in the gut. At that instant, Aela released an arrow into her back and the woman winced. Bame shook his head and full out hammer her in the face with his fist. She fell onto her front side and started laughing. Bame drew a dagger and thrusted down into the back of the woman's head, ultimately ending her pathetic life.

I ran over to Bame. "Are you alright?"

"Fine now..." His voice trailed off as he looked at Lydia.

"What?" I glanced at Lydia. She was on her knees with a hand on her stomach and I saw blood coming from under her ragged shirt. Oh no..

"Lydia no!" Bame rushed to her and put a hand on the wound. "Oh no, oh God no!" Lydia had a hard time keeping her eyes open and was rolling them around in her head. "C'mon stay with me, you're gonna be just fine!" Bame laid her onto her back and ripped open her rugged shirt. I looked away when I noticed she wasn't wearing anything under it.

"Jon! I need your help now!" Bame yelled out. I shook my head and a crouched down next to her. "Apply pressure on the wound, now!" I did so and placed both hands onto her stomach. Blood kept spewing out of the wound.

Bame ripped parts of the shirt and twisted them. Aela came down next to me a applied more pressure onto the wound. Farkas knelt down and rubbed Lydia's forehead of the sweat.

"Okay, I hope this works!" Bame wrapped the shirt around her body and over the wound as a splint. He tied the splint tight and looked over to Farkas. "She needs to get back to the temple of Kynareth, ASAP. Is it possible that you could turn into a werewolf and sprint back to Whiterun?"

He nodded quickly. "Yeah sure, hold on."

Farkas took a couple steps back and dropped his blade. He rose his arms and black fur started forming out of his arms, then legs, then body. The werewolf features started taking over and his face formed into a wolf's.

"Alright, Jon can you help me strap her onto his back?"

"Okay." We tied Lydia onto Farkas's back and made it tight. Farkas glanced his wolf gaze to Bame and nodded. Aela got up.

"I'll go with him just in case." She turned into her beast form and nodded at Bame. The two wolves glanced at me and Bame and ran for exit at lightning speed.

I looked over to Bame who was glaring at the woman's dead body. Suddenly he rose his hand which had a dark blue magical ball of energy. He pointed his hand at the corpse and shot the strange ball of energy at it. The body suddenly rose to its feet with blue aura surrounding its body.

"You don't even deserve to have remains, bitch." He rose his axe and swung at the risen body. The body shattered like glass and white ashes fell to the ground. Bame looked at the ash then back at me.

"Are you okay Bame?" I asked as I placed a hand on his shoulder. He rested his hands on his thighs and started nodding.

"I'm fine. I just.." He shook his head and put a hand to his forehead.

"Look bro, she'll be fine. I know she will." He looked back at me and nodded. "Why were you gone for so long?"

He paused and looked down. "'Cause I'm a vampire. I was afraid that you guys would think that I'm a monster and all that shit."

That's the reason? Really? "Bame, it's like you don't even know us. You think we'd betray you for something that happened to you that wasn't even your fault?"

He was silent and he looked away.

"C'mon Bame, I don't care what you are, you still are my best bud."

He looked back at me and nodded. "Okay.. I'm sorry. I should of known. And shouldn't of assumed otherwise."

::Cain's POV::

This place would have been much more cooler if fucking Alduin didn't fuck up the joint. This place has mist all over the place. I used Clear Skies to get past it, but I've noticed that it's no use doing this alone. After I got past Tsun, who is very tall and was an extremely hard man to defeat, I pushed on into the main gateway. The first person I saw was the leader of the Companions, Ysgramor. He told me about three people that have been awaiting my arrival to slay Alduin. An old man, a middle aged man, and a woman. They said some things about us four taking out the dragon as a team and that we'll win and so on.

Anyways, here we are in front of the bridge. The older man studied the mist and looked at us three. "Clear Skies! Together!"

"Lok Vah Koor!" We all said at once. The mist cleared drastically.

"VEN MUL RIIK!" Alduin's voice erupted around us and the mist came back, flooding the air.

"Again!" I yelled out.

"Lok Vah Koor!" The mist cleared more and silence fell over us.

"VEN MUL RIIK!" The mist came back.

"Is his strength too much for us?" The middle aged man cried.

"He is getting weaker! One last time!"

I can feel the adrenaline rush into my voice box. This is it, I will fight Alduin here and defeat him.

"Lok Vah Koor!" The mist cleared completely and silence fell over us.

Suddenly we heard a massive and ear piercing roar in the distance. "Here comes Alduin! Everyone prepare yourselves for the ultimate test!"

Alduin came into our view from over the middle mountain. He roared louder and swung around above us. Then he came came to halt in front of us four. "Zu'u Alduin, zok sahrot do naan ko Lein!"

For some reason, I could understand the dragon language now. "Lets agree to disagree. You are no longer the most powerful being anymore."

Alduin kept flapping his wings and he focused his glare onto me. "Pahlok joorre! Hin kah fen kos bonaar!" He said something like we are ignorant mortals and that our pride will not go unpunished.

"Fine, have your way. Now!"

"JOOR ZAH FRUL!" The four of us shouted Dragonrend at the black menace. Blue rays plummeted out from the dragon's body and it fell straight down to the ground. Now is the time!

I brought out my sword and sprinted toward at the downed dragon. The other three warriors charged at the winged lizard. Alduin attempted to get back to his feet but he seemed distorted, probably from the Dragonrend.

I rushed toward Alduin's head and penetrated the dragon's skin with my sword. Alduin whirled his head about and his giant head smacked into me sending me flying back several yards. I hit the ground hard but it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

I looked back up at the fight and saw how Alduin was getting sliced by every attack by the other three warriors. Suddenly, boulders started falling down from the sky. Quickly, I picked up my sword and charged back to the dragon, dodging three boulders on the way.

I noticed that with every slice in his scales, bright lights came out from the interior. He was getting weaker! I jabbed my blade back into the dragon and brought it back out. Then Alduin let out a huge death roar. I shifted around to Alduin's head and swung left and right, then left again, then right again, again and again! Alduin's head finally became almost like an LED light and he glared at me with the rest of the strength he had left.

"Zu'u unslaad! Zu'u nis oblaan!"

He's not immortal in my book.

"Not anymore you aren't." I flipped my blade around to where the blade is pointing down, rose my arms and swiftly punctured my blade right through the center of the of the dragon's forehead.

Alduin jerked his head up sending me flying back many more feet. I landed onto a large patch of grass. "Son of a.." I stopped mid sentence at the sight before me. This truly is the demise of Alduin.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Alduin's body started turning completely black and his scales fell off as if it was burnt paper. He rose his combusting wings and let out his very last death cry. Then suddenly, Alduin's body exploded into ashes and there was nothing left of his existence. Nothing. No remains left of the World-Eater.

It was over. The world was saved from the evil that could of very well consumed it.

"All hail the Dragonborn! All hail the Dragonborn, for he has saved the world from the World-Eater!"


	20. Carry On

**Well, this is it. The Final chapter to the story. Id like to thank all of those who followed the story to the end and I promise you, there will be a sequel. I can't say when I'll start with Graduation and all that jazz happening. But again, thanks for readin. And please review the story as a whole. :) enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing That Bethesda owns. **

* * *

::Steve's POV::

"What's wrong?" I asked my brother as he sprinted to me. "You make a bad deal at the pawn and just want to get away from-"

"They found Lydia!" Kevin shouted as he tried to catch his breath.

"Wait what? Where?" I ran down the stairs from Jorrvaskr.

Kevin pointed behind him. "The Temple of Whatever, the hospital place!"

We both sprinted to the temple and barged in. The first thing we saw were two werewolves. "What the..?"

The smaller one turned back to human form and it was Aela. "She's been stabbed in the stomach." Lydia is on the bed unconscious and the priestesses started tending her wound.

Then I remembered that Jon went with Aela and Farkas. "Wait, where's Jon?"

Aela raised a hand. "Don't worry, he's fine. Actually he's with someone we 'found' on the way."

I glanced at Kevin. "Who?" He asked the huntress.

Aela opened her mouth to say something but suddenly stopped and she sniffed the air. "Ah, you'll see. It's quite the surprise actually." Farkas finally turned back to human form and shook his head.

"Yeah, you two are going to shit yourselves," the giant of a man mused. He directed his attention to the door and smirked a little more.

Then the door behind us opened up. "Hey Kevin, hey Steve," Jon's voice came from the door. We turned around and noticed that he was with someone with a hood.

"Kev, Steve," the hooded man greeted us. That voice sounded very familiar. I took a closer look as he walked in the doorway and I realized he had golden eyes. He reached for his hood and put it down. Oh my God..

"Bame?"

"Yo Steve. It's been a while," he said as he brought out a hand. I looked down at his hand. It was as white as the snow. I brought out mine and we shook hands. His hand was ice cold.

"Where have you been?" I asked him, maybe a little coldly.

He looked away and smirked a little. "I've been around. You know how it was back in the day, I'd disappear for a while."

"Yeah but this is a slightly different situation."

He snorted and shook his head. He focused his golden eyes back on me and it made me feel.. uneasy. And that was an understatement.

"No it ain't. I still came back."

I couldn't believe that he's alive. That's isn't a dream, is it?

Bame looked over to Kevin. "Kev, how have you been?"

"Good, you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I've been better."

Kevin smiled. "I know, I've noticed. So, what have you done since you've been gone?"

He took a deep breath. "That's a long long story." He looked past us at Lydia who was lying on the bed. His smile immediately dissipated after he stared at the injured girl. He walked up next to Farkas and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks for getting her here, Farkas." Then he glanced over to Aela. "And thank you too Aela."

Aela and Farkas both smirked. "No need for thanks. It's what we do," Aela reassured.

Farkas came up to us. "Alright come on whelps, let's give Bame some space." Bame looked back to me and gave me a smirk.

"It's good to see you guys again."

I smiled back at him. "You too Bame."

::Cain's POV::

Tsun sent me back to Tamriel and I'm floating back into the space and time module, then suddenly everything went white. I blinked a couple times and suddenly I realized that I was standing up.

I shook my head and glanced around. Snow was falling from the sky. The cold wind was blowing in my face. And I heard multiple inhales and exhales all around me. Dragons.

Finally my sight quickly became transparent and I glanced around me. I was at the top of the Throat of the World with at least twenty dragons around me. Paarthurnax was sitting on the broken wall looking at the all the dragons resting on the side of the peak.

"Alduin mahlaan!" All of the dragons roared the phrase at the same time. It means, 'Alduin is dead'.

One golden color dragon spoke up and rose his wings. "Sahrot thur qahnaraan!" I couldn't understand that phrase other than the word 'vanquisher'. The dragon lifted off and circled around the peak breathing fire.

"Alduin mahlaan!" The dragons chanted again.

"Dovahkiin los ok dovahkriid!" Another dragon shouted. This one was white, similar to most of the frost dragons I've seen.

"Alduin mahlaan!"

"Thu'umii los nahlot!" It was the blue that I saw before I went to Sovngarde. His name was.. Oh yeah Krilloksil. He lifted off and joined in circling the mountain with the golden dragon.

"Alduin mahlaan!"

"Mu los vomir!" The last dragon was the lighter green one, the female dragon. She bowed her head and lifted off into the air.

The rest off the dragons bowed their heads at me and lifted off, one by one, flying off into the distance.

Suddenly the ground shook behind me and snow flew up from the ground. Then the ground shook another two times. I caught my footing and turned around. It was Odahviing and the other two dragons from Skaldafn.

"Pruzah wundunne wah Wuth Gein. I wish the Old One, Paarthurnax has luck in his... quest. But I doubt many will wish to exchange Alduin's lordship for the tyranny of Paarthurnax's 'Way of the Voice'."

I chuckled and glanced over to Paarthurnax who was shaking his head slightly at Odahviing's comment.

"Yeah I know what you mean." The older dragon turned his gaze on me with a hint of surprise. "No offense to you Paarthurnax. But he does kinda have a point." The older dragon rolled his eyes and turned his head the other way.

"As for myself, you've proven your mastery twice over. Thuri, my overlord, Dragonborn. I gladly acknowledge the power of your Thu'um. Zu'u Odahviing. Call me when you have need, and I will come if I can."

"Thanks Odahviing." The red dragon slightly bowed his head and looked behind him at the other dragons.

"It comes to my intention that you met two of my closest dovah."

I glanced at the two dragons behind him. "Yeah, they helped me get to Sovngarde by attacking some grey dragon, I forget his name. Thanks by the way."

The blue dragon took a couple steps forward. "It is an honor Dovahkiin. And the dovah's name back at Skaldafn is Sahloknir. He was one of Alduin's most powerful dovah and he has a short temper."

"What happened after I left?"

The blue dragon glanced at the light green dragon. "We kept him from pursuing you into Sovngarde and then he fled north."

I nodded. "Thanks again for helping me out."

"Your gratitude is not needed. And like Odahviing said, if you have need of us, just shout our names. Zu'u Krilloksil. I will come if I can." With that the blue dragon lifted off in the air and flew around the peak roaring.

"And Zu'u Britsotzii. I will assist you when I am available." The light green dragon lifted off and flew next to Krilloksil.

Odahviing looked back at me. "Dovahkiin, it has been an honor."

"Thanks. It's been an honor doing work with you, Odahviing."

The red dragon lifted off and flew off to the top of the peak. He landed at the very top and roared the loudest roar I have ever heard from a dragon. It's funny, because it seems like I'd seen this in a movie.

I turned around and noticed that Paarthurnax was staring at the wall intently. "You all right Paarthurnax?"

The old dragon glanced at me and nodded slowly. "So, it is done. Alduin dilon. The Eldest is no more, he who came before all others, and has always been."

I rose an eyebrow. "You don't sound very uh, happy about it."

The dragon turned his head toward me slowly. "Happy? No, I am not happy. Alduin was once the son of my Father. Alduin was once the crown of our father Akatosh's creation. You did what was necessary. Alduin had flown far from the path of right action in his pahlok, his arrogance - the arrogance of his power. But I cannot celebrate his fall. I am dreadful at his fall . He was my brother once, and this world will never be the same."

I had think of something profound to say, and not something to piss him off. "The world is never the same. It always changes whether we like it or not. We just have to live with it. And I have no regrets slaying Alduin. He needed to be banished from this world."

"I suppose you are right. And of course. Alduin nahlaan daanii. I would have not helped you if I thought otherwise." He cleared his throat and looked back at the wall. "He failed to see. Perhaps now you have some insight into the forces that shape the vennesetiid... the currents of Time. But I forget myself. Krosispardon. Sorrow is a loyal friend. Melancholy is an easy trap for a dovah to fall into. You have won a mighty victory. Sahrot krongrah - one that will echo through all the ages of this world for those who have eyes to see. Savor your triumph, Dovahkiin. This is not the last of what you will write upon the currents of Time."

"I understand. I sort of figured that I have much to do yet in Skyrim. It truly has been an honor working with you, Paarthurnax."

"Gah. It has been honor helping you achieve your destiny."

"I'll keep in touch. I'll visit you when I can. Farewell." I waved at him and turned around.

"Farewell thee Dovahkiin."

Well, it's time to go back to Whiterun.

::Bame's POV::

She better not die. She can't. After all this time, she can't just leave me. I gently wrapped my fingers around her hand and held onto it, hoping that she can just wake up from the coma. I want to see her blue eyes again. I want to see her smile again.

The priestess came around the bed and looked at my hand, then took a couple steps back. "Are you a.."

"Yes, but I'm not a monster." I looked back up at her and she gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "Look I have no intention of eating anyone, okay?"

She lowered her hand and took a step closer to me. "What are you saying?"

"I don't like being a vampire. I don't feel right being like this."

She rose an eyebrow and knelt down in front of the table. "Then get yourself cured."

"I can't!" I snapped. "I don't know how to."

"I know person in Morthal that can help you figure that out. His name is Falion. He always had a fascination for vampires."

I felt completely dumbstruck. I should of known this, then again I was never a vampire in the damn game.

"So just go over there and talk to him about it?"

"Yeah." She came up to bed and tended to Lydia. "Don't worry about her. We'll get her back to normal, but not for a while. If you go now, then maybe you can be back before she wakes up. And something tells me that you would be the first person she would want to see."

"How long?"

She paused and studied her wound and her head. "Maybe a month. Or even more, Gods forbid."

"A month or longer?" I shouted with a confused expression.

"I know how it must sound. Just considering the look of the wound, and I'm so sorry for saying, but she will be unconscious for a while. Even then when she wakes up, she's not going to be able to travel or even run."

I dropped my head into my hands and let out a long exhale.

"I understand." I glanced back her wound. The impale from the blade was nearly an inch and a half wide. Thankfully, no blood was coming out.

The priestess walked around the bed and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, she's our first priority. Now you should go to Morthal and find a way to get that curse lifted." She patted my shoulder and helped me to my feet.

I nodded and took one last look at Lydia. "I'll be back for you." I gave one last smile to the priestess and left the temple.

When I went outside, the sun hit my skin like a flamethrower. "Geez!" I quickly put my hood up and glanced around. Kevin, Steve and Jon were standing next to the door.

"Bame, how are you?" Kevin greeted. I walked up to them and positioned myself in the shade.

"I'm going to feel like a million bucks in the near future," I replied rubbing my eyes.

The three of them chuckled at my pathetic remark. "What, it sounded right to say!" I laughed along with them.

"Seems like everything is back to normal," Jon said as he patted my back.

"Not yet. I got to do one more thing."

The three instantly lost their smiles and looked at me.

"What?" Steve asked.

"I gotta go to Morthal and get cured of this disease. It should take me a month."

Kevin rose both eyebrows. "A month? Why so long?"

"I'm not sure why, but I gotta go if I want everything back to normal."

"Then we're going with you," Steve suddenly replied.

"No this is something I have to do alone. Besides, when Lydia wakes up, you should be there. Alright?"

There was a long pause. Steve glanced at Kevin and Jon then

"Okay. Fine."

I took a look at my three friends. "Crazy shit." They picked their heads up a bit. "Being in Skyrim and all. But this is what we are going to have to live with I guess."

Steve looked away. "More than that. It's just not as easy as it use to be. I kind of miss it."

"I know me too. But regardless, we are stuck here and now we are forced to survive this harsh environment." I paused and looked at them in the eyes. "And I have say, I'm happy I'm not here alone. I wouldn't have survived long without you guys."

The three buds smiled and nodded. "I guess I could say the same. I didn't know anything about Skyrim," Steve said with a smile.

"Yeah I know. Doesn't matter anymore. Seems like we're managing just fine so far. We got this, huh?"

"Yeah we got this," Jon said with a cheerful tone. I snorted at his sudden change of mood.

"I agree with Jon's statement," Kevin said trying to imitate a rich man's voice. We laughed at his little joke.

"Alright fellas. I'll see you later when I'm ALIVE!" Steve snorted and nodded.

"Alright Bame. You better!"

"I will I will, I promise." I shook each of theirs hands and shifted in my armor.

"Auf wiedersehen." I tugged my hood and started walking down the stairs towards the gates. I hope this Falion has this cure.


End file.
